


My whole body makes that feeling of love

by LynValo



Series: CHROBERT [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfic publicado originalmente en el año 2014, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Chris, POV Robert, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tercera parte de “Clases de actuación” e “Y el amor dijo no”. Sin embargo NO es realmente necesario haber leído ambas historias para poder leer este fic, ya que sólo son especiales de SEXO. </p>
<p>Así que no importa si no te leíste esas historias de drama, si sólo quieres disfrutar y si te gusta la pareja, entra y disfruta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi página en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

*CHRIS*

 

Siento que tiene mucho tiempo de la última vez que pude estar con Robert en un momento íntimo. Hemos estado algo ocupados y no puedo tenerle más tiempo de lo que quisiera. Algunas escasas ocasiones coinciden nuestros eventos pendientes, pero como es de esperarse no podemos dirigirnos más que una tenue sonrisa y darnos un apretón de manos. No hay mucho tiempo de sobra para nosotros. Siento que también es mucho el tiempo que no le he podido besar como quisiera. Demasiado tiempo, aunque en realidad sean unas cuantas semanas, pero son eternas para mí. Sólo de imaginarme que la situación será más ajetreada cuando sea la premier de Captain America, o cuando comencemos las filmaciones para la secuela de Avengers, es tan próximo que quizá antes de eso no tengamos aún un poco de tiempo. No sé si Robert se siente como yo, quizás él esté más acostumbrado a situaciones así y le es normal.

Llevo dando de vueltas en la cama desde hace como dos horas que intente dormir, pero al no conseguirlo fue que me puse a pensar en Robert y resultó en éste pensamiento. He tomado el móvil repetidas veces tentado a llamarle, pero por la hora probablemente le despierte y eso le cause molestia. Pienso en eso, pero después pienso que no será tanto drama si le molesta. ¿Qué puede hacer? Cortar la llamada y ya, ¿no?   
Sonrío sutilmente antes tomar el móvil de nuevo y comenzar a llamar. Un timbrazo, dos timbrazos... y al tercero pienso que tal vez esté profundamente dormido, cuarto timbrazo y pienso en colgar al siguiente, pero la llamada es aceptada.

 

- _¿Hola?_ – No se escucha adormilado ni molesto, así que no estoy en _problemas_. Sonrió al escucharle al fin.

-Hola. ¿No te desperté? – Quería estar seguro, sino para pedir disculpas.

- _No. Aún no puedo dormir, de hecho iba saliendo de la ducha._

-¿A ésta hora?

- _Tenía una cita de trabajo y era lejos, terminó todo muy tarde y más tardé en llegar al departamento. Vengo estresado, así que una ducha me cae bien antes de dormir._ – Yo quería ofrecerme a quitarle el estrés de _otra_ manera, fue lo primero que se vino a mi mente y agradecí que Robert no pudiese ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro. – _¿Cómo estás?_ – Preguntó luego de un breve silencio.

\- No tan bien…

- _¿Qué pasa?_

-No puedo dormir y…

- _Así que querías molestarme sólo porque tú no puedes dormir._ – Me interrumpió enseguida en un tono de juego. Yo reí bajito.

-No podía dormir porque… estaba pensando en ti. – Aún sentía cierta vergüenza al decirle cosas así, aunque fuesen verdad. – Por eso también te llame.

- _¿En qué pensabas?_ – Le encanta indagar en mis pensamientos hacia él, y a mí me gusta responderle con sinceridad para que sea su turno de avergonzarse o jactarse. Siempre es mejor cuando lo tengo en frente y puedo ver sus reacciones. Como la cara traviesa que puedo asegurar que tiene al preguntar esto.

-Ya sabes, en que te amo. – Respondí jugando con él. Es decir, es verdad que lo amo, pero eso no era todo en lo que pensaba.

- _Yo también te amo._ – Me hizo sonreír más.

-¿Estás muy estresado? – Pregunto y mientras espero la respuesta muerdo mis labios.

- _La ducha ayuda, pero no lo quita por completo. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

\- Te quiero ver.

- _¿Ahora?_

-¿Mañana tienes el día libre? Puede ser mañana. – Dije para no sonar ansioso, bueno, no mucho.

- _Sí, tengo libre… Pero si quieres puedes venir desde ahora_. – En seguida me puse en pie para comenzar a buscar algo de ropa para salir.

-¿Seguro que puedo ir ahora?

- _Sí, sólo date prisa para no quedarme dormido._

-En 15 minutos llego. – Aseguré y corte la llamada para comenzar a vestirme. Considerando que a esas horas ya no había tráfico llegaría en pocos minutos a su departamento.

 

Ya estando en el ascensor del edificio de departamentos sólo pensaba en que no se haya quedado dormido, sino tendría que regresarme a seguir con mi insomnio, y de verdad quería verle.

Me abrió la puerta y me recibió con un bostezo para después sonreírme. En seguida de cerrar la puerta le tome de la cintura y lo ataje hacia mí para besarle como sentía que llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo.

Lo vi ensanchar su sonrisa al momento que junte nuestros rostros y después fue cerrando los ojos con lentitud. Al principio sólo junte nuestros labios en un beso casto, pero largo, para después sentir como él lo profundizaba aun siendo suave. Me hizo soltar un suspiro satisfecho de poder sentirlo así de libre.  
Un beso largo, suave, dulce, que me hacía sentir que no había sido el único en extrañar. Le pegué más a mí e intensifiqué el beso, pero siendo aún dulce, él se aferró más a mis brazos. La calidez de sus labios, la suavidad de su lengua, el sabor de su saliva. Cada momento la intensidad subía, pero no dejaba de besarle con vehemencia. Escuché el primer jadeo muy leve al mismo tiempo que sentí sus manos ahora en mis hombros. Seguíamos sin despegarnos, desde el momento que intensifique el beso le robaba el aliento más de prisa, sumándole el hecho de que ya había sido muy prolongado, pero me era tan difícil separarme de él. Pronto escuché un jadeo más fuerte, y a ese le siguieron más, hasta que sus manos subieron hasta mis mejillas y nos fue separando al momento que él daba un respiro hondo.

 

-Déjame respirar.- Comentó con timidez y una suave sonrisa.

-Lo siento. – Sonreí sin dejar de abrazarle, mirándolo como con su pulgar quitaba el rastro de saliva que había quedado en sus labios.

-Llegaste muy rápido.

-Tenía prisa.

-Qué bueno, porque yo también tengo prisa por dormir. Ven. Mañana platicaremos, ¿si? – Dormir. Cualquier rastro de sueño me había abandonado, pero Robert parecía algo cansado, así que si era prudente dormir.

-¿Mañana tienes pendientes por hacer? – Pregunté al momento que llegábamos a su habitación, sin molestarse en encender las luces nos acercamos a la cama.

-No, ya te dije que tengo el día libre. Así que mañana puedo atenderte todo el día. – Ambos soltamos una leve risa y nos metimos bajo las sábanas. – Haber si ya puedes dormir.

-Lo intentaré.

-No lo intentes, hazlo. No me gusta que me mires mientras duermo. – Reprochó infantilmente.

-¿Por qué?

-El ser observado no me hace descansar completamente, así que duérmete en serio. – Sólo distinguía su silueta en la oscuridad, pero por el tono que empleaba sabía que estaría haciendo una mueca autoritaria para complementar su _regaño_.

-De acuerdo. – Le dije al momento que me pegaba completamente a él y le rodeaba con un brazo.

 

Así, estando de frente le besé nuevamente mientras conseguía dormir. Robert correspondía aún con dulzura por lo que en ningún momento frené el contacto, sólo pararía hasta que él lo quisiera. Pasados unos minutos bajé a su barbilla con tenues besos y el susurró un “ _duerme”_ muy tenue, así que regrese a sus labios para saber si en verdad él así lo quería. Correspondió de nuevo sin rechistar y yo sonreí internamente. Repartí pequeños besos por sus mejillas y cuello, y sentí que él también me abrazaba y entrelazaba nuestras piernas, así que subí de tono cuando regrese a besarle en los labios. Delicioso, así me estaba pareciendo sentir su calor y sabor.  
De pronto separó su rostro rompiendo el beso y deshizo el abrazo haciéndome creer que ya quería parar, pero al par de segundos una de las lámparas de la cómoda ya estaba encendida y pude verle con más claridad. Tras haber encendido la lamparita se giró de nuevo hacía mí y pude notar que en realidad no quería parar, sino continuar.

Con más ansiedad nos unimos en un nuevo beso y un nuevo abrazo. Un momento después ya estaba encima de él entre sus piernas, sintiendo como recorría con ansiosas manos mi espalda una y otra vez. _“Ya te extrañaba”_ , le dije entre suspiros un escaso momento que me separé de sus labios. _“Yo también”,_ respondió mientras daba leves mordidas en su cuello. Ya me movía constantemente sobre él, causando la deseosa fricción aún con la ropa de por medio, Robert jadeaba quedo y esas manos que hace un segundo aún sentía en mi espalda, habían bajado hasta mi trasero para presionar y hacer más constante el movimiento de mi cadera. Me deslicé hacía abajo, a la altura de su abdomen, quedando cubierto por las sábanas, así subí un poco su playera para repartir insinuantes besos por su abdomen yendo cautelosamente un poco más abajo, hasta donde el pantalón de la pijama me permitía. Me arrodillé y con ello las sábanas cayeron al suelo. Hacía frío, el invierno aún se sentía, pero yo ya comenzaba a sentirme sofocado por el calor que aumentaba en nuestros cuerpos, así que agradecía que las sábanas desaparecieran. Por lo mismo me apresuré a quitarme la sudadera y playera que traía puesta, para de inmediato despojar de las mismas prendas a Robert y seguir cubriéndole con la calidez de mis labios y manos. Cuando llegue de nuevo al borde del pantalón me detuve y le miré. La luz algo anaranjada de la lámpara apenas alcanzaba a iluminar tenuemente la cama, pero con eso me bastaba, podía ver perfectamente como Robert mordía suavemente su labio inferior y como se encontraba con la mirada expectante ante mi pausa. “ _¿Puedo…?”_ , pregunté anhelante, con mis manos ya aferradas al borde del pantalón. Él simplemente asintió, era todo lo que necesitaba para bajar y deshacerme de esa prenda junto con la ropa interior.

Mis labios y lengua juguetearon en su miembro, escuchando sus cohibidos jadeos, hasta que sentía que a mi propio miembro le urgía atención. Me incorporé de nuevo y comencé a desabotonar mis pantalones, pero antes de bajarlos por completo le miré con la pregunta implícita en mi mirada, él sonrió suavemente y dirigió una rápida mirada a un cajón de la cómoda. Yo le sonreí, después de quitarme también toda prenda me incliné hacia el cajón y lo abrí sacando lo que iba a necesitar. Mojé tres dedos con el lubricante que acababa de sacar del cajón, coloqué una almohada bajo su cadera elevándola un poco, lleve mis dedos hacia su entrada y lentamente metí el primero. Casi en seguida metí el segundo dedo, haciendo los movimientos con cuidado. Tomé más lubricante con mi otra mano y con ella le masturbe, mirando como comenzaba a retorcerse. Después un tercer dedo que siempre se me dificultaba meter y mover dentro de él, aun así trataba de hacerlo con mucho cuidado. Retiré los dedos y tomé uno de los condones que también había sacado, lo coloqué frente a la mirada atenta de Robert y antes de otra cosa, apliqué más lubricante del que ya tenía para en verdad no lastimarlo.

-Mmm, ya eres bueno conmigo. – Comentó antes abrazarse a mí.

-¿Así o quieres en otra posición?

-Cómo tú quieras.

-Yo quisiera hacértelo de todas las formas posibles. – Me sonrió para luego besarme. Era cierto, yo quería hacérselo de todas las maneras existentes y en todos los lugares posibles, pero ahora sólo me conformaría con tenerlo de ésta manera tan íntima y sutil, pero no por ello menos excitante.

 

A pesar de la preparación, a pesar del lubricante y a pesar del condón, le fui penetrando con suavidad, para que no se sintiera doloroso. Robert se seguía tensando siempre en éste momento, por ello mi sutileza. Él seguía convenciéndome de que aún no se acostumbraba a que alguien le hiciera esto, que le seguía pareciendo hasta vergonzoso… Claro que después, durante el momento más próximo al clímax, se olvidaba de que _no se acostumbraba_ y la vergüenza sólo volvía al terminar, y eso en realidad algunas ocasiones. Me encantaban ambas facetas, verle de pronto cohibido y con esa vergüenza que se forzaba por no exteriorizar, y también verle desenvuelto y fresco, casi hasta llegar a ser atrevido.

Soltó un largo gemido cuando estuve dentro de él por completo, se aferraba a mis hombros y yo me mordía los labios ansioso por ir más allá. Sus deliciosas contracciones de _aún-no-me-acostumbro-a-esto_ me embriagan al sentirlas, con el complemento de su expresión aún con vergüenza era un deleite.   
Con cortos movimientos comencé el vaivén, para rápidamente seguir con embestidas más profundas que le provocaban gemir más provocativamente y a mí me agitaban por completo. En el momento en que se arqueo es que ya no aguanté más y los movimientos fueron no sólo más profundos, sino más rápidos, hasta que ambos gemíamos sin recato.   
Robert llevo una de sus manos para él mismo masturbarse y segundos después de eso percibí cómo él acompañaba mis movimientos también con su cadera, señal que la vergüenza ya había quedado atrás.

 

- _Aahh…_ Chris, quítatelo… Quítate el condón… – Pidió en medio de sus jadeos.

 

En seguida me detuve y quedamos quietos con nuestras respiraciones sumamente agitadas. Le miré por un momento para luego salir de su interior y hacer lo que me pedía, aunque yo también haya querido deshacerme del maldito preservativo desde el comienzo. Lo arrojé al pequeño cesto que tenía en la habitación y me dispuse a continuar. De una sólo embestida estuve de nuevo dentro de él y reanudé con los movimientos, así como Robert reanudó con los suyos y el de su mano sobre su miembro.  
Le rodeé con ambos brazos por la cintura, levantándolo un poco, para luego yo sentarme sobre el colchón y jalar a Robert para que él lo hiciera sobre mí. En seguida sentí su estremecimiento y  sus contracciones involuntarias al llegar más profundo ahora. Se abrazó a mi cuello y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo en mi oído, causándome sensaciones en verdad placenteras. Le deje llevar solo el ritmo por un momento, para después separar un poco nuestros torsos y poder colar una mano y llevarla hasta su miembro para darle atención mientras ahora yo movía la cadera embistiéndole con algo más de velocidad.

 

- _Aaaah~_ … Ahí, ahí…

-¿Aquí? … - Volví a golpear en el mismo ángulo, sintiendo ese delicioso estremecimiento que se apoderaba de Robert al haber dado de nuevo en un punto de _debilidad_.

-Aha…aha… – Sólo se limitó a decir eso para seguir gimiendo.

 

Enterraba fuertemente sus dedos en mis hombros mientras se arqueaba a cada embestida, aprovechando esto me dirigí a su cuello para darle leves mordidas. Algunos roces los di con excedida fuerza ante la ansiedad y excitación del momento que ya sentía cerca la culminación. Con profundas embestidas terminé dentro de él gimiendo contra sus labios. Rápidamente le recosté de nuevo, y saliendo de él me deslicé hacía su entrepierna. Con avidez metí su miembro en mi boca y comencé a chupar con fervor, encantado al ver los espasmos que le recorrieron en un momento antes de venirse casi en mi boca. Casi, de no ser porque él me empujó con sus piernas.

Quedó tumbado con la respiración aún acelerada, yo me incliné un poco para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios, para después acostarme a su lado.

 

-El estrés ya se fue. – Comentó divertidamente pasados unos segundos. Le di otro pequeño beso.

-Y mi sueño parece volver.

-Ah, ¿conque matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro? – Ambos reímos.

-Fue una buena forma de hacerlo. – Sonrió. – Extrañaba tanto tenerte así.

-Lo sé, eres tan obvio aun estando en público y frente a las cámaras. Presiento que tus _miraditas_ algún día nos traerán problemas. – Dijo fingiendo reprenderme.

-Claro que no. Nadie se lo imagina. – Me defendí.

-Eso espero, sino todo será tú culpa.

-Claro, yo soy el único obvio. – Dije en un susurro y en un tono sarcástico. Sólo quería molestarle.

-Lo eres. – Atacó de inmediato, le sonreí fingiendo inocencia. – ¿Y dónde quedó mi ropa? Ya siento frío de nuevo.

 

Después de encontrar nuestras prendas de nuevo y de vestirnos, nos cobijamos con las sábanas y ahora sí pude disfrutar del sueño y dormir plácidamente. Así mismo, esperaba que Robert allá dejado todo el estrés de lado para hacer lo mismo y entregarse al apacible sueño.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

\--ROBERT--

 

 

Por más que Chris haga lo posible, y yo también me esfuerce por pasar más tiempo juntos, los compromisos nos absorben demasiado. Coincidimos varias veces, pero tenemos que actuar como los simples colegas que somos para el resto de las personas. Nos comunicamos por miradas y discretas sonrisas, es divertido y entretenido, pero no es para nada suficiente estando cerca y no poder estar juntos. Sé que a él le cuesta y le desanima la distancia que pueda haber en las relaciones, el hecho de que no podamos vernos tan seguido, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Las visitas se han casi determinado sólo en las madrugadas, le animó para que nos veamos en ese tiempo, sí, es algo agotador, pero siendo sincero, también me gana la ansiedad por estar con él, Chris no es el único que se siente así. Ya lo conozco demasiado bien, sé cuando puede que ya esté impaciente por no vernos, y es en esos momentos en que él llama y le propongo que venga a mi departamento, o simplemente yo soy el que llega de _sorpresa_ a su casa. Eso es agradable para ambos, estoy seguro, pero también pienso que se convierte poco a poco en una rutina, y a nadie le gusta eso, y aunque sean visitas de madrugada en su mayoría, puedo planear algo sencillo y disponible para hacer en esas horas, más que sólo encerrarnos en nuestras habitaciones siempre.

No es muy tarde aún, acabamos de estar con Joss y parte del elenco de la secuela de Avengers, ya comenzaron a rodar algunas escenas, nosotros aún no filmamos nada y eso era lo que se discutía. Bueno, al menos en el rodaje podremos pasar mucho más tiempo y siempre podremos darnos algunas escapaditas solos.

Nos despedimos del resto, les sonreímos como si nada y hasta que todos se marcharon me acerqué a Chris con cautela y naturalidad, pues había más personas del restaurante donde habíamos cenado.

 

-Podemos ir a algún lugar todavía. – Le sugerí, a una distancia prudente, con las manos en mis bolsillos y sin mirarle, como si estuviésemos conversando cualquier banalidad. Claro que eso tenía que parecer. Chris miró su reloj, también sin mirarme me respondió.

-Media noche, ¿a dónde podemos ir?

-A donde sea, sólo no quiero que vayamos de inmediato a tu casa o a la mía.

-De acuerdo. Mientras vamos en el auto haber si pensamos a dónde ir.

 

De nuevo, con naturalidad, nos dirigimos al valet parking para que nos entregasen nuestros autos. A unas cuantas calles me detuve y Chris hizo lo mismo, bajando de inmediato y acercándose a mi ventana.

 

-Hay que movernos en un solo auto, ¿no? – Sugirió.

-Me parece bien. ¿En el tuyo? – El asintió. – Entonces tengo que ir a dejarlo.

-También hay que ponernos algo para pasar desapercibidos lo más posible.

 

Subió de nuevo a su auto, y los pusimos en marcha para dirigirnos a mi departamento. Tras guardar el auto en el garage entramos rápidamente para saber qué ponernos para no ser tan reconocibles. No encontraríamos a mucha gente, pero teníamos que ser prevenidos de cualquier modo. Le di a Chris una gorra y una bufanda para que se cubriese parte del rosto con ella, yo me puse unas gafas con el cristal claro (pues era de noche) y una sudadera con cuello alto para que de igual manera me cubriese parte del rostro. Salimos de nuevo, yendo ésta vez sólo en su auto.

 

-¿Y si vamos al cine? – Propuso después de un momento. – Creo que es el único sitio de entretenimiento que sigue abierto a ésta hora.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? – Acepté. Era buena idea. Seguro que no habría muchas personas y así tendríamos _privacidad._

 

Llegamos al cine y desde el estacionamiento nos dimos cuenta de que, efectivamente, se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Entramos y antes de comprar las entradas, ambos nos miramos. ¿Y las funciones? No sabíamos ni cuáles había, o si alcanzaríamos a entrar a una. Era como si no fuésemos a ver la película. ¿No esa frase también se interpretaba en doble sentido? Sonreí al recordar ese doble sentido y Chris me sonrió de vuelta, pero sólo por corresponder a mi gesto, pues es seguro que no sabía en qué había pensado.   
Él fue quién se acercó al empleado para preguntar por la función más próxima, lamentablemente ya se estaban proyectando las últimas funciones por ese día, así que sin pensarlo y sin cuestionarme, Chris le pidió entradas para la que llevaba menos tiempo de comenzar, sin importar cuál fuese. Pagó en efectivo para seguir guardando discreción, y me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera a la sala.

 

-Me dijo el chico que ésta no lleva ni 15 de haber comenzado. – Informó Chris mientras llegábamos a la sala correspondiente.

-¿Cuál es?

-American Hustle, ¿pero eso importa? – Me dijo en un tono juguetón. ¿El muy maldito ya había pensado lo mismo que yo? No pude evitar sonreír.

 

La sala estaba ya a oscuras, la pantalla y las luces que marcaban los escalones era lo que lograba iluminar un poco. Me quité las gafas pues ya no tenía sentido traerlas puestas si nadie nos podía distinguir entre esa oscuridad, Chris se quitó la bufanda y nos encaminamos hasta la última fila del lado derecho. Había una sola pareja en toda la sala, y se encontraban casi en la primera fila, muy metidos en la película y no reparaban en nuestra presencia.

 

-Carajo, ya no pasamos a la dulcería, ¿querías algo? – Me preguntó de pronto.

-No. – Le respondí con simpleza y él me sonrió aliviado.

 

Me acerqué hasta su rostro para besarle con suavidad, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Me apoyaba en sus rodillas para poder alcanzar sus labios, mientras él permanecía totalmente recargado en el respaldo de la acolchonada butaca con sus manos en mi nuca para afianzar el contacto. Le di una leve mordida a su la labio inferior antes de bajar a su cuello y dejarle unos cuantos besos y unas leves mordidas. Después simplemente me separé acomodándome en mi asiento. Chris me miraba con fingido recelo y yo me hacía el desentendido, fingiendo prestar atención a la película.

 

-Nadie nos ve. – Me dijo casi ávido, incorporándose un poco, sin despegar la mirada de mí.

-¿Y? – Pregunté como si nada, pero llevando una traviesa mano cerca de su entrepierna, tanteando, sólo para ponerle más ansioso.

-Que eso me agrada. – Dijo refiriéndose a ambas cosas, ya más satisfecho y volviendo a recargarse en el respaldo con más comodidad.

-A mí igual.

 

Seguí tentando por algunos escasos minutos hasta que un bulto más prominente se formó rápidamente debajo de su pantalón y yo casi apretaba con fuerza. Mientras Chris mantenía su mirada en la pantalla como si en verdad estuviese prestando atención a la película, yo miraba a la pareja varías filas delante de nosotros, pendiente por si volteaban y notaban algo extraño, pero ellos sí parecían muy entretenidos, abrazados y mirando la pantalla.

Chris despegó la vista de la película y me miró para después inclinarse y besarme con ansia, de inmediato poniendo su lengua en juego. Percibí que llevó sus manos a donde había estado la mía, pero en lo que no me fije era en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo hasta que rompí el beso y bajé la vista pude notar que ya se había abierto el pantalón y sacado su erección. Sin poderlo prevenir me relamí en un movimiento rápido y discreto, aunque seguro notorio para él, pero ya dejaría la vergüenza para después.   
Haciendo el respaldo de su butaca más hacia atrás y dando un rápido vistazo para asegurarme que seguíamos sin ser vistos, me incliné hasta que mi cabeza quedase a la altura de su erección.

 

-No. – Me detuvo Chris, tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos. – Si no quieres no. – Me acerqué de nuevo a su rostro dándole un pequeño beso.

-¿Tú no quieres? – Le cuestioné prudente.

-Sí, ¿pero tú soportarás las consecuencias? – Me dijo con una sonrisa ladina, yo sólo le asentí con seguridad y malicia.

 

Volví a bajar hasta su entrepierna y abriendo la boca de inmediato fui metiéndolo lo más que podía en mi boca, pude percibir su suspiró que soltó a pesar del sonido tan alto de las bocinas de la sala. Inicié con movimientos demasiado lentos, pues siendo sincero, sí sentía nerviosismo por si la pareja que se encontraba allí nos viese, o si algún empleado entraba para ver si todo estaba en orden, pero también quería continuar, no quería que tan pronto nos encerrásemos en una rutina aburrida.   
Aumenté la velocidad lo más que podía, pues aunque ya tenía algo de _práctica_ seguía sin ser un experto en esto. Me gustaba hacérselo a Chris, no podía negarlo ni ocultarlo, pero seguía sin querer que me impusiera un ritmo, así que como siempre que me quería mover la cabeza me alejaba con una sonrisa burlona. Esta vez me separé un poco, sólo para mirarle y me sonrió con lascivia. Quise bajar de nuevo para continuar, pero una vez más me detuvo. Me besó y ahora él fue quien me recargó por completo en mi asiento, se puso frente a mí de rodillas, haciéndose espacio entre mis piernas. Abrió mis pantalones y los bajó un poco hasta que mi miembro también quedó expuesto. Él, con más prisa y arrebato, también usó su boca y lengua para darme placer, mientras yo seguía intercalando miradas entre lo que él hacía y aún pendiente de la pareja que se encontraba también en la sala.

 

-Quiero hacértelo. – Me dice después de haberse separado de mi erección, haciendo que me concentrarse más en el presente que en mis pensamientos.

 

De pronto, la vergüenza que había querido posponer sale a manifestarse, siento mi rostro más caliente y no sé qué decirle. ¿Aquí? Seguro me iban a escuchar, pues siempre me es inevitable soltar fuertes jadeos y gritar una que otra maldición por todas las sensaciones. Creí que no pasaríamos de unos cuantos jugueteos solamente.   
Chris se incorpora los suficiente para quedar con su rostro nivelado al mío, me mira por un segundo y es posible que haya notado mi vergüenza, sin embargo reparte húmedos besos por mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi oreja derecha, donde muerde con suavidad mi lóbulo, para seguir repartiendo los besos detrás de ésta, sintiendo un cosquilleo por su barba que llegaba a rozar mi piel.

 

-Te advertí sobre las consecuencias… – Me dice con picardía. – Y tú aceptaste…

-Pero … – ¿Ahora qué le diría si la verdad yo también lo quería? – De acuerdo. – Le dije ya con una sonrisa.

 

Me volvió a sonreír con malicia y me besó con hambre. Reclinó más la butaca donde yo estaba hasta donde se podía, para que quedase más cómodo. Jaló más mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, pero sin quitármelos, dejándolos a la altura de mis rodillas. Se acomodó entre el espacio que quedaba en mis muslos separados y su juguetona lengua ensalivó dos de sus dedos, con los que primero acarició mi entrada para luego adentrarse, sacándome un jadeo. Movía los dedos con delicadeza, haciéndome estremecer por lo agradable que se sentía en conjunto con los insinuantes besos que dejaba en la parte interna de mis muslos.  
Cuando retiró sus dedos se incorporó de nuevo, juntó mis piernas y las elevó, quedando mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho. Sentí su miembro presionar contra mí, intentando adentrarse, hasta que con lentitud lo fue logrando. Mis piernas de lado, con el pantalón a medio poner y evitando pegarle con los tenis. Apreté los dientes para no soltar ningún quejido cuando comenzó a moverse con constancia, apretaba con fuerza sus brazos que él mantenía a cada lado de mi cadera. Excitado y angustiado aún por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

Se movió con más fuerza, haciendo las penetraciones más profundas y olvidé tratar de acallar los gemidos y cualquier sonido. El gemido salió sorpresivo y fuerte. Chris me sonrió antes de exclamar un _“Sshht”_ y comenzar a arremeter más rápido. Le miraba casi angustiante, pues por más que me quería acallar él lo ponía difícil. Pareció notarlo y mordiéndose los labios llevó una mano hasta mis labios y con la palma hizo una leve presión para callarme. De cualquier modo se escuchaban jadeos ahogados, pero perceptibles sólo para nosotros, gracias al sonido estruendoso del cine.

Un momento después se quitó con dificultad la chamarra que traía puesta y la dejó caer, salió de mí, despegó su mano de mis labios y solté un suspiro aliviado acomodando mis piernas para regresar a la posición sentada.

 

-¿Ya? – Pregunté esperanzado a que se haya convencido de que quizá no era buena idea hacer esto en un lugar público.

-Claro que no. – Me dijo con obviedad. Extendió la chamarra frente a nosotros, en el reducido espacio que quedaba entre una fila de butacas y la siguiente. Me tendió la mano estando él arrodillado.

-¿En serio? – Le cuestioné incrédulo e imaginándome lo incómodo que sería por el pequeño espacio, pero el lado bueno era que así no quedaríamos muy a la vista por si alguien entraba o volteaba.

 

Me puse en cuatro, recargándome en mis codos. Chris colocó cada una de sus rodillas a lado de las mías, pues al seguir con el pantalón a medio quitar no podía abrir mucho las piernas. Se inclinó casi hasta quedar recostado sobre mí para que las butacas de frente nos taparan por completo. Entonces volvió a embestirme sin darme tiempo de planear que hacer para seguir en silencio.

Jadeaba, controlándome por no gemir alto, pero en esa posición lo sentía mejor, más profundo y certero en el punto que me hacía perder el juicio por momentos. Sentir el choque de la mezclilla del pantalón que el conservaba puesto contra mi piel que quedaba expuesta y escuchar su acelerada respiración tan cerca de mi odio era fascinante. Llevó de nuevo su mano a mi boca para callarme, pues había dejado los jadeos discretos atrás y gemía por más que quería reprimirme, por la presión que ejercía provocaba que mi cabeza la echara un poco hacía atrás. No lo había notado, pero ambos apretábamos la tela de la chamarra donde apoyábamos nuestras manos.   
Chris aumentó también el volumen de sus jadeos y hundió su cara en mi nuca para tratar de ahogarlo ahí, y en un intento fallido por callarse recibí una mordida en esa zona.

Por un momento paró las embestidas una vez más, pero ésta vez quedo pegado a mí y no retiró su mano de mis labios. Reguló su respiración y llevó su mano libre hasta mi miembro y masturbarme. No movía su cadera, sólo su mano, pero aun así sentía tan bien su miembro dentro de mí por las contracciones que de pronto aparecían y me hacían apretarlo. Yo mismo fui quien pasado un momento acompañé el movimiento de su mano con mi cadera, chocando de nuevo mi trasero desnudo contra su pantalón. Seguía acallando mis gemidos con su mano y eso me hacía agradecerle y exasperarme por igual.

Cuando finalmente llegué al orgasmo y mientras me venía, Chris reanudó sus embistes, pero yendo más lento ésta vez. Yo casi muerdo su mano cuando sentí que de nuevo me mordía con fuerza, pero ahora en mi hombro. Lo sentí temblar y segundos después noté que él también terminada, pero dentro de mí. Chris retiró su mano de mi miembro y la otra de mi boca, recargué mi frente en la chamarra sobre el suelo, sintiendo aquel calor correr por mi entrada. Suspiré al momento en que lo escuchaba soltar el último gemido tras haber terminado por completo.

 

-Te amo. – Me dijo en un susurro, aún sin movernos. Yo sólo le asentí, sin despegar mi frente del suelo, pero no era necesario responderle porque él sabía que también le correspondía en ese sentimiento, además conocía bien mis actitudes.

 

Antes de levantarnos nos acomodamos la ropa para después sentarnos de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado, mirando la película que pronto terminaría.   
Nos juntamos y nos recargamos el uno con el otro, hasta que llegó el final de la película y las luces de la sala iluminaron todo el lugar. Volví a colocarme las gafas y a subir el cuello de la chamarra, Chris se acomodó la gorra y se cubrió con la bufanda.   
La pareja que había estado acompañándonos en la sala se puso de pie, se estiró un poco y la chica fue quien se giró, nos miró con simpleza como apenas notando que estábamos ahí y caminó hacia la salida junto con el hombre que la acompañaba.   
Hasta que ellos salieron, Chris y yo nos encaminamos también a la salida, yo caminando a paso extraño por la situación anterior que había terminado con _algo_ en mi trasero. _Debió de haber terminado afuera,_ pensé, pero no tenía por qué reclamarle nada, sólo me quedaba acostumbrarme.   
Cuando nos subimos al auto me giré para besarle con dulzura.

 

-Te amo. – Le dije lo que no había correspondido dentro del cine. Él me sonrió encantador.

-Gracias por haber accedido a hacer algo así. – Me dijo ésta vez algo apenado, poniendo una cara como de niño.

-Yo comencé. – Acepté. – Además también quería. – Le confesé haciéndole un gesto gracioso, él me besó y después puso el auto en marcha.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**\--CHRIS--**

 

En cuanto pude me escabullí de los Oscar porque quería ir con Robert. Él no había asistido por cuestiones _laborales_ , o eso es lo que había mencionado a algunos. La verdad era que Jude era quien venía a arreglar algún asunto, no sé sobre qué o cuál porque Robert no lo mencionó, sólo me dijo que pasaría el día con él, y tenía que ser ese mismo día porque Jude no disponía de más tiempo. Qué podía decirle sino desearle que la pasara bien con él, pero los celos no me abandonaban. Después de todo lo que pasó es extraño que me siga sintiendo celoso de su amigo, aunque también me siento apenado por la vez que peleamos y no obtener una aceptación a mi disculpa, por más que Robert haya insistido en que Jude ya lo había dejado atrás.

Mi móvil comenzó a llamar y desee que fuese Robert, así que orillé el auto para atender la llamada sin problemas. Al instante sonreí al ver su nombre en la pantalla. Acepté la llamada, me preguntó si aún seguía en la gala, le dije que no y me mencionó que Jude ya se había marchado; sonreí con más ganas cuando me dijo que iría a mi casa.

Cuando llegué él ya se encontraba esperando en su auto, con señas le indiqué que me siguiera para guardar el suyo también en la cochera. Una vez dentro, cuando bajamos de los autos, se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa y me besó como saludo. Nos dirigimos al living donde de inmediato se acomodó como si estuviese agotado. Hablaba y hablaba sobre su día con Jude. No quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro y hacía gestos graciosos acompañado de muchos ademanes. Mencionó que habían bebido un poco, lo cual podría justificar su actitud, sin embargo no parecía para nada ebrio. Había caminado bien, no arrastraba las palabras y su rostro tampoco delataba ninguna sospecha, aunque sí oliese un poco a licor, pero muy leve. Seguramente sólo había tomado lo suficiente como para estar _alegre_ , como dicen algunos.

Jude. Jude. Jude. ¿Y luego por qué me sentía celoso? Apuesto a que cuando estaba con su amigo no habla para nada de mí, ni siquiera me piensa. Pero no tengo porque molestarme, ¿verdad?

 

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? – Me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos donde trataba de convencerme por no sentir celos. Ni sé que cara habré puesto para que suspendiera su charla y se interesara en mí, y menos sé con ese tono divertido y esa sonrisa que sigue empleando, junto con sus enormes ojos fisgones.

-¿Eh? Por nada. Me quede pensando.

-Así que no me estabas escuchando.

-Sí te escuchaba. Hablabas sobre Jude, Jude y Jude. – Mi intención no era sonar molesto ni harto por su charla, tampoco quería que Robert lo interpretara así, pero por un segundo puso una cara seria para volver a su mueca de antes. Aunque no estaba seguro si antes ya había ese atisbo de malicia.

-¿Entonces si escuchaste la parte en que te dije que lo besé? Creí que lo tomarías mal. Bueno, como te decía…

-¡Cómo que lo besaste! – Reaccioné incorporándome del sillón, mirándole entre confundido y molesto.

-¿Lo ves? No me estabas escuchando. – Dijo divertido. – Claro que no lo besé. – Aseguró. Y se sentó bien el sillón, haciéndome una seña para que me sentara junto a él. Aún con recelo me posé a su lado. – ¿Me das un beso? – Pidió pegándose a mi rostro, mirándome casi con ternura, haciendo que mi ceño fruncido desapareciera. Rocé delicadamente nuestros labios primero, mirándole aún, hasta que él cerró los ojos y comenzamos un beso suave y lento. Muy agradable. Se separó mordiendo con delicadeza mi labio inferior, volviendo a abrir los ojos y recuperando su sonrisa. – Sí. Contigo es mejor. – Mi ceño fruncido volvió.

-¡Ah, Robert! Entonces sí lo besaste. – Dije ya furioso, más por su actitud. Quería separarme, pero no me soltaba.

-Que no. – Dijo soltando una risita. – Sólo lo dije porque me gusta verte así.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – Dije un poco indignado todavía, él negó con la cabeza. – ¿Entonces?

-Me gusta… – Dijo ya con ojos inquietos. Casi interpreto esas palabras de otra forma, pero lo mejor era no hacerme ilusiones y seguir haciéndome el indignado, así que sólo suspiré con pesar y desvié la mirada de él, dejándome caer pesadamente en el respaldo del sillón. – Chris, no te pongas así. No te enojes. Por más que te veas mucho más guapo de esa forma no te molestes. – Pedía, pero seguía jugando como niñito. Me daba toquesitos en el brazo para desesperarme.

-¿Estás borracho? – Me animé a preguntarle al fin.

-Pff no, sino no hubiese venido manejando. ¿Estás molesto?

-Un poco…

-¿Ah sí? – dijo casi malignamente. De un momento a otro se había colocado a horcajadas sobre mí, permaneciendo con su mirada retadora pero burlona. – Qué guapo te pones cuando te enojas. – Comentó, y pese a todo fruncí más el ceño, pues sólo pensaba que me quería molestar.

 

Comenzó a moverse suavemente, frotando su trasero y entrepierna contra la mía, se daba el impulsó de mis hombros y no dejaba de mirarme. Yo seguía en mi papel de hacerme el fuerte, aunque bien sabía – al igual Robert estaba consciente – de que yo no duraría mucho en mantenerme así, menos cuando aumentó la brusquedad de sus movimientos.   
La fricción ya era una delicia y Robert ya tenía los labios entreabiertos junto con una mirada encendida, ya nada burlona. Pero ni así caía aún, ni siquiera le tocaba. Creo que es hora de que Robert sea el primero en caer, en suplicar, en estar _hambriento._ ¿Por qué siempre había tenido que ser yo el primero en abalanzarme a él? Cierto; porque a él le _avergonzaba_ la situación en que terminaba. Pero ahora, con los tragos ‘del valor’ que traía encima se encontraba desinhibido y eso me encantó. Ya que lo tenía así deseaba que me sorprendiera con otra cosa. De sólo comenzar a imaginármelo comencé a excitarme más de prisa.

En lugar de seguir creando escenas de una película porno en mi cabeza, decidí que era tiempo de entrar en su jueguito. Llevé ambas manos hasta sus nalgas, estrujando por encima del pantalón, relamí mis labios sólo para que fuese él primero en caer de nuevo. Y sí, cayó, comenzando un beso que me pareció rudo, pero igual delicioso. Bajó hasta mi cuello donde paseaba la punta de su lengua provocándome un cosquilleo agradable, y una de sus traviesas manos fue directo a mi entrepierna comenzando a masajear la erección que ya se había formado.   
Se separó lo suficiente para aflojarme la corbata y quitármela, deslizándose hacia abajo de inmediato, quedando arrodillado en el suelo y entre mis rodillas. Al saber lo que se venía me hizo ponerme ansioso, pero una vez más me contuve para saber qué es lo que él haría.

Su cálida boca succionó por encima de la ropa un par de veces antes de batallar por bajarme los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Oh, Robert, como siempre tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos. Se le iba en provocaciones, pero éste día había pasado directo a las acciones y la ansiedad me estaba consumiendo. La primera consecuencia fue que le tomase de la nuca y prácticamente le exigiera que se metiera mi erección a la boca, lo que él en seguida hizo. ¡Dios, siempre se sentía genial con él! Sentir su lengua lamer y mojar todo mi miembro, su boca besar y succionar con ganas. El ver cómo ahora se esmeraba por mover lo más rápido que pudiese su cabeza y yo ya jadeando sin importarme nada. De las comisuras de sus labios escurría su dulce saliva mientras seguía tragando mi erección. Se separaba por momentos para tomar aire y tratar de abrir más la boca y seguramente su garganta también. Él odiaba cuando me comenzaba a descontrolar y así mismo comenzaba a querer imponerle un ritmo, pero ésta vez no iba a hacer lo que él quisiera. Hoy Robert quería jugar y tendría que asumir otra consecuencia más.   
Me puse de pie, el paró por un momento y se acomodó mejor pero sin dejar de estar de rodillas. Le tomé nuevamente por la nuca con ambas manos, él abrió la boca igual de ansioso que yo y comencé a embestir su boca, su deliciosa y dulce boca. Lento primero, dándole la oportunidad para que se acostumbrara, para después hacerlo como se me diese la gana.

Rápido. Le estaba follando la boca rápido y sin recato. Tomándole de su corto cabello para retener su cabeza y mi cadera fuese la que se mueva a su antojo. Me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y acuosos, aferraba sus manos a mis rodillas y se esmeraba por abrir lo más que podía su garganta. Yo estaba ya gimiendo sin pudor, mordiéndome los labios ocasionalmente, fascinado por la imagen y por las sensaciones. Ahora mismo no sabría elegir si me cuestionaran qué es mejor, si follarme su exquisito culo o su delicia de boca.

A cada estocada se le escaba un quejido, como si se estuviese ahogando – y puede que sea así –, la saliva escurría mucho más hasta empapar su barbilla. Me separé por un momento para darle un respiro y yo también tratar de controlarme. Robert tosió un poco hacia el suelo, creí que se pondría de pie y me reclamaría, pero en lugar de hacer eso elevó de nuevo el rosto y otra vez abrió la boca. ¡Y yo que quería controlarme!, bueno, no _quería_ sino que trataba de hacerlo. Y entonces sin darme un respiro propio me vi empujado por semejante imagen a volver a follar aquella boca que sólo era mía y nadie más podría siquiera pensar en tratarla de la misma forma que yo.

Mientras continuaba metiendo y sacando mi erección de su boca lo vi llevar una de sus manos a su entrepierna y tocarse con necesidad. Que se excite de tal forma con solo _chupármela_ hace que mi excitación aumente. Con más posesividad le tomé por la nuca y aumenté el movimiento de mi cadera. Hasta que sentí el orgasmo tan cerca me estaba concentrando en alejarme de su boca, pero me parecía tan difícil. Gemía muy sonoramente, tenía que admitirlo, pero el maldito placer era enorme, quizás hasta las piernas me temblaban, no estaba muy seguro porque cualquier sensación se concentraba en mi entrepierna. Separé la vista de la imagen del rostro sonrojado de Robert y con su boca llena de mi falo, pero aun así escuchaba como se ahogaba y el sonido húmedo a cada estocada. Gemí maldiciendo y separando casi con brusquedad su cabeza para poder correrme fuera de su boca, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, porque incontables noches he querido hacerlo, tengo ese vulgar deseo de correrme en su boca y que él se lo trague todo, pero sé que a él no le gustara y por eso desisto.   
Había comenzado a correrme apoyándome de sus hombros porque las fuerzas sí me fallaban, trataba de no gemir muy alto, pero un grito placentero se me escapó cuando lo vi acercar su rostro de inmediato y abrir la boca para recibir toda mi corrida en su lengua. Llevo también una de sus manos para masturbarme como queriendo exprimirme por completo y yo ya estaba más que perdido, sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde para mantenerme todavía de pie y poder mirarle con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera blanca por mi semen. Cerró y trago para volverla a abrir relamiéndose y dar las últimas lengüetadas a mi miembro aún duro y palpitante, lamiendo cual gatito sediento. Y yo gimiendo todavía como endemoniado y con infinita hambre de él.

 

 

 

 

**\--ROBERT—**

 

Una delicia. Como un jodido manjar se me había antojado esa maldita polla que se cargaba Chris. Me encantaba y no era secreto, pero ahora más que nunca me sentí hambriento de tenerla en mi boca y degustarla como el manjar que me imaginé. Sentir lo caliente, lo grande, su grosor y su dureza, probar su sabor por completo. Hambre y sed. Sed de su semilla que se me antojó como un trago de rica leche. Y escucharlo gemir, _¡Oh, Lord!,_ y sus gestos… Perfecto.

Tan guapo con esa ropa, con su cabello impecable, su sensual barba… qué mejor que también se pongas tu máscara de malo. Reconozco que ese era mi propósito desde el principio; hacerlo enojar para que se pusiera la máscara… o se quitase la del niño-bueno. Sé que Chris se mide cuando tenemos sexo, que lo hace por mí, pero no está mal liberar a _ese_ perverso de vez en cuando antes de que explote.

Pasé la manga de mi sudadera por mi barbilla para quitar la saliva que había en ella y Chris me levantó del suelo con brusquedad jalándome de un brazo apretando con fuerza, mirándome con amenaza, porque no podía interpretarlo de otra forma. _Puede que ya haya explotado…_ Me pegó a él y comenzó a besarme (o morderme, sería la mejor forma de explicarlo), llevando sus manos a mi trasero para estrujarlo y mover mi cadera a su antojo friccionando nuestras entrepiernas.

Mientras sus manos demandaban mi trasero, las mías ya estaban alborotando su peinado perfecto; jalando y hundiendo mis dedos en él.   
Ya tampoco lo besaba con _decencia_ , sólo chupaba sus gruesos labios y dejaba al alcance mi lengua que él tomaba para jugar. Pasé mis manos a su torso para deshacerme del saco y tratar de desabotonar la camisa, pero al no lograrlo él fue quien lo hizo, pero en ningún momento separó nuestras bocas. La camisa también cayó y pude pasear con libertad mis manos por su espalda y pecho. Seguí con besos húmedos por su cuello, pasando por sus pectorales, volviendo a hincarme para continuar a su abdomen y bajando más para volver a su miembro. Tenía tanta sed aún de él, y más si se mostraba apetecible tan duro y erguido. Lo tomé entre mis manos y cuando ya estaba casi con la punta en mi boca me detuvo tomándome del cabello.

 

-¿Más? – Preguntó prepotente, pero no me importó porque si él estaba haciendo lo que yo quería de ponerse su máscara de malo yo me tenía que poner mi máscara de _víctima_ o de puta. ¿Qué le gustaría más? ¿Un poco de ambas? O mejor dicho: ¿qué puta máscara ya traía yo? ¿o cuál me había quitado?

-Quiero más. – Pedí y era sincero. Quería más y más.

-Pero yo ni siquiera he probado, es mi turno.

 

Se subió los pantalones, me tendió mano y nos dirigió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, donde sin contemplaciones me tumbó en la cama. Me incorporé un poco al no sentirlo cerca y lo pude mirar a unos pasos quitándose por fin las prendas que le quedaban, hasta quedar descalzo. Hasta ahí fui consciente que mi ropa me fastidiaba. Mis tenis y calcetines volaron a algún lado de la habitación, me hinqué en la cama y me quité la sudadera junto con la playera de un movimiento. Cuando estaba desabrochando mis pantalones Chris se acercó y jalándome de las piernas me volvió a tumbar en la cama, pero ésta vez con él sobre mí. Se dedicó a marcar de nuevo mis hombros, parte de mi cuello y clavícula. Sentía arder cada parte de mi cuerpo que llegaba a tocar, quizá por eso me retorcía con frecuencia, o era que ya estaba muy ansioso, o ambas cosas. Sus dientes y cálida lengua ahora se entretenían en mis pezones siendo muy poco delicado, por lo que ya no sabía si gemía porque me dolía o porque me gustaba, y es que los jalaba con sus dientes para luego delinear con su lengua. Tortura y luego alivio, gemir rogando por que se detuviese o por más. _“Aaahh, ya Chris.”_ Maldición, maldición, eso me había salido casi en un sollozo. Se separó y casi me arrepiento por si me escuché muy cobarde, pero de inmediato bajó mis pantalones junto con la ropa interior arrojando las prendas al suelo. Me sonrió ladinamente mientras llevaba ambas manos tomando debajo de mis rodillas y separaba mis piernas sin recato. Quería quitar al menos una de sus manos para deshacer el agarre, _¿por qué siempre me abría de piernas tan exageradamente? ¡Vergonzoso!,_ pero tenía sus manos bien afianzadas y hasta hacía más presión al notar mis intenciones. Ahora me quedarían las marcas, joder.

Su boca se apoderó de mi erección y se dedicó a darle succiones y lametones, separándose en momentos para sólo repartir húmedos besos por toda la extensión, intercalando la atención de su boca de mi miembro a mis testículos. Él perdido entre mis piernas y yo perdido entre las sensaciones, tanto que cuando deshizo en agarre yo ya no me molesté en juntar las piernas.   
Se escuchaba el sonido húmedo de sus acciones en conjunto con mis gemidos. Aunque me estaba encantando yo quería más, seguía queriendo más.

Con un movimiento brusco me dio media vuelta y ahora quede de cara al colchón. En seguida sentí el regreso de sus manos a mi trasero, pero ahora apretando con fuerza sin ninguna prenda de por medio. De pronto era tan brusco y no me importaba, no tenía un motivo para reclamarle. Una mordida en una de mis nalgas me hizo dar un respingo, y luego fueron más y con más fuerza. A cada mordida le seguía un beso, por lo que después de un gemido soltaba un suspiro. Después sentí la punta de su lengua recorrer hasta llegar a mi entrada y me estremecí, jadeando con anticipación.

 

 

 

**\--CHRIS—**

 

Un embriagante jadeo salió de sus labios apenas al sentir el primer roce de mi lengua contra su entrada. Sus nalgas se habían marcado fácilmente con las mordidas, luciendo un tono carmín donde habían recibido una. Su entrada se mostraba siempre tan endeble que no me hacía desear otra cosa más que profanar ese pequeño orificio. Tantas veces he fantaseado con penetrarle hasta que me pida piedad por tanta excitación. _Ah_ , Robert me va a volver loco.

Con la misma devoción y entrega que trato cada parte de su cuerpo me enfoque en su entrada tan suave y rosada. La lamí y bese sintiendo los espasmos recorrer el cuerpo de Robert. Confieso que quería hundir mi lengua allí, pero era tan pequeño y sólo se estrechaba más a cada roce. Separé un poco mis labios sólo para ver con depravación las contracciones que se notaban en la entrada, acompañada de ese coro de sensuales gemidos que ofrecía Robert. _Y sólo con roces superficiales_ , pensé. Un último lametón y un último beso antes de arrodillarme detrás de él, tomar mi erección y comenzar a hacer presión contra el pequeño orificio que a mi parecer suplicaba más.

Ésta vez fue un jadeo sorpresivo el que escuché y lo vi girarse para mirarme sobre su hombro. Robert había permanecido casi acostado por completo boca abajo, y ahora se acomodaba mejor sobre sus rodillas pero aún con el torso en el colchón. Me miraba directo al rosto y luego bajaba la mirada hasta mi miembro. Tenía la respiración agitada al igual que yo, pero no quitaba esa expresión de sorpresa, aunque ahora me parecía más de inquietud. Lo note con intenciones de incorporarse, así que le tome con fuerza de las caderas haciendo la presión para que no se moviera. Mis dedos se hundieron en su piel marcándolo nuevamente, puse mi erección entre sus nalgas y con desenfreno comencé a friccionarme entre ellas. Robert volvió a tumbarse en la cama, tomando una almohada hundiendo su rostro en ella, queriendo ahogar los jadeos, pero seguía escuchándolo.

Tan delicioso. Sólo quería romperle de una vez, pero sabía que en ésta ocasión él estaba más ansioso que yo, así que quería ver que era capaz de hacer.   
Tras un momento llevó una de sus manos hasta su trasero, sin despegar la cara de la almohada. Sus dedos viajaron hasta colocarse cerca de su entrada y entonces metió uno. Separé mi miembro de entre sus nalgas, pero el agarre firme en su cadera continuaba, un gemido se me escapó al verle hacer eso. El dedo se hundía tanto como podía, moviéndolo sin contemplaciones. Cuando el segundo entró, Robert gimió más fuerte, yo no aguanté y una mano la lleve a mi erección para masturbarme mirando atento el espectáculo. Cuando se acostumbró movió ambos dedos con rapidez, creo que ni yo mismo lo había preparado con tanta ansiedad, y ahora Robert se follaba solito con sus dedos. _Oh Dios mío._

Volví a pasear mi lengua por su entrada que se encontraba profanada por un par de dedos, pero esos mismos dedos se detuvieron y luego abandonaron su labor cuando sintieron de nuevo el paso de mi saliva. Lubriqué un poco más y ahora yo metí tres dedos sin delicadeza. Si ya había visto que con dos dedos se sentía muy cómodo y parecían entrar y salir con facilidad, uno más no iba a ser problema.   
Apretó la almohada con las manos y despegó por fin el rostro de ella para gemir como cuando me los estoy follando con mi falo.

Oh Dios, ya estaba tan caliente. Movía con rapidez los dedos, sintiendo como su suave y caliente interior los aprisionaba sin quererlos dejar ir, Robert se arqueaba en momentos y no para de gemir. Me incliné y con mi otra mano le tomé de su corto cabello, le jalé para que hiera su cabeza hacia atrás y le besé con furia. _“Tus dedos ya no.”,_ casi me chilló y obligándole a poner la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada saqué mis dedos y de una embestida mi necesitada erección estuvo dentro de su endemoniadamente lascivo altar que me recibió con exquisitas contracciones.

Le embestía con tanta fuerza que me deleitaba con la imagen de sus nalgas rebotando, el sonido del choque de piel con piel tomaba protagonismo junto a mis gemidos desvergonzados y las obscenidades que también gemía Robert. Él apretaba la almohada entre sus manos, ocasionalmente la mordía, lucía como desesperado y no sé porque eso me encantó, así que le tomé de ambas muñecas para juntarlas tras su espalda y que tuviese menos formas de deshago. Hacía el intento de soltarse pero no podía, porque a cada intento le daba una embestida más profunda y con más fuerza que le hacía estremecerse. Así le retuve hasta que ya no luchó, y al contrario, me pareció escucharlo pedir más.

Le volví a dar vuelta con la misma brusquedad para poder mirar su rostro completamente sonrojado y sus ojos vidriosos. De inmediato me jaló del cuello y teniéndome cerca me besó con ansiedad, gimiendo contra mi boca porque en ningún momento paré de penetrarle. Sus piernas se enredaban en mi cadera, sus brazos en mi cuello, parecía que no quería soltarme. El calor de nuestros cuerpos al estar tan pegados parecía fuego pero no me incomodaba. Su erección quedaba entre nuestros abdómenes, friccionándolo a cada movimiento, cuando se separaba de mis labios sólo era para pedirme que no parara. Si podía me movía con más fuerza, todo lo que la posición me permitía y también por lo estrecho que se sentía; porque a pesar de que con los dedos fue increíblemente fácil, cuando mi falo estuvo dentro lo apretó de inmediato y no había dejado de hacerlo.

 

-Rob… ya casi… –Trataba de decirle que pronto terminaría de nuevo, pero me interrumpió.

-No… todavía no… – Pidió entre gemidos, y para tratar de aguantar más disminuí considerablemente el ritmo de las embestidas. – ¡No pares, no pares! – Me pidió una vez más.

 

Me separó empujándome del pecho y creí que se había molestado por la forma en que lo hizo. Estaba por salir de él cuando continuó empujándome hasta hacerme caer de espaldas a la cama. Extendí mis piernas para quedar acostado, él con sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera y sus manos aún sobre mi pecho, donde unos segundos después tomó apoyo para mover su cadera.

Se movía con constancia, con movimientos cortos y a veces circulares que se sentían exquisitos.   
¿No lo quería rápido? No sé bien si se me escapó una sonrisa antes de llevar una mano sus nalgas y comenzar a darle palmadas fuertes. Un gemido chillón se le escapó a la primera nalgada, para luego morderse los labios tras las demás.

 

-Muévete. Brinca, cariño, brinca. – Le ordenaba mientras seguía propinándole las palmadas con más fuerza que hasta mi mano cosquilleaba.

 

Se acomodó mejor en un rápido movimiento y comenzó a bajar y subir con más velocidad y brusquedad, haciendo también los movimientos más largos. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás ante el cambio enloquecedor de ritmo. Mis dos manos se quedaron estrujando sus nalgas, mi cabeza seguía hacía atrás evitando mirarle para no perder el control ante la imagen que alcance a ver; Robert cabalgando con fuerza, con su mano masturbándose, sus labios entreabiertos gimiendo profundamente, y la mano que permanecía en mi pecho rasguñando.   
Pero no lo evité más y volví mi mirada hacía él. Dios mío, se veía increíblemente obsceno el espectáculo ante mis ojos. Sus gestos delataban lo mucho que disfrutaba, su mano moviéndose con rapidez sobre su apetecible erección y gimiendo con lujuria, y saber que todo era porque tenía mi duro falo enterrada en culo, porque lo estaba cabalgando, porque le gustaba a tal grado. Me parecía una mezcla perfecta entre lo erótico y lo vulgar. Y sólo yo podía tenerle así, sólo yo fui quien pudo, nadie más sería capaz, nadie más siquiera se lo imaginaba.

Mis pensamientos, la imagen, los sonidos, las sensaciones, fue demasiado. Solté un gemido mucho más audible y en un intento por seguir retasando el orgasmo le jalé de su trasero, donde se encontraban mis manos, para salir de él, pero había sido demasiado y terminé por correrme en sus nalgas.

 

-¡ _Aaahh! … Uff~ . –_ Mi cabeza de nuevo cayó hacia atrás y permanecí con los labios entreabiertos. Le seguía tomando con firmeza sus nalgas y Robert había puesto sus manos a cada lado mi cabeza para evitar caer. Calmé lo más que pude mi respiración y me digné a mirarlo. – Perdón. – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Era mi segunda corrida y él seguía sin correrse.

-Está bien. – Me sonrió con su agitada respiración.

 

Llevó una de sus manos a su trasero y tomó con sus dedos el semen que había caído ahí. Incorporándose untó parte en mi miembro que permanecía erguido y duro como si no llevase dos orgasmos increíbles. Paseo su mano unas cuantas veces por todo el largo y lo que había quedado de mi semilla en sus dedos lo lamió como si nada, en consecuencia sentí un nuevo tirón en mi sexo. Joder con Robert, me volvía loco sin proponérselo.  
Me sonrió notando que estaba igual de caliente y acercó de nuevo su trasero a mi erección.

 

-¿Todavía puedes? – Preguntó con su sonrisa, moviendo su mano lentamente sobre mi miembro y restregando la punta en su entrada. Seguía queriendo jugar conmigo y a mí ya me había gustado el juego. Sin responderle le tomé de las caderas para obligarlo a sentarse sobre mi erección, sintiéndolo temblar y jadear por la sorpresiva invasión.

-¿Tu qué crees? – Le respondí.

-Estoy sintiendo que sí puedes. – Comentó con malicia y haciendo más de esos cortos movimientos circulares.

 

 

 

 

**\--ROBERT—**

 

Apretando más su agarre en mi cadera comenzó a embestirme con fuerza y rápido, haciéndome casi caer, por lo que aferré de nuevo mis manos a su pecho, siéndome inevitable rasguñarle por lo que sentía. Golpeaba duro dentro de mí, jadeaba de nuevo entrecortado mientras yo casi gritaba. Se sentía tan bien y tan caliente. Seguí rasguñando evitando apartar mi mirada de su rostro sonrojado y con la fina capa de sudor ya cubriéndole.   
Casi rebotaba sobre él por la fuerza de las embestidas, a cada estocada es como si quisiera llegar a lo más profundo de mí hasta romperme y eso inesperadamente me excitaba más.

Mis brazos fallaron y me deje caer en su pecho, pero eso no lo hizo detenerse, sólo me abrazó para mantenerme pegado a él y siguió embistiendo con la misma fuerza. _No pares, no pares,_ seguía pidiendo pero ahora en mi mente porque no me salían las palabras, sólo los gemidos. Sentía cerca el golpe del orgasmo por lo que mis contracciones fueron más insistentes. Chris gimió más alto debido a esto, y es que yo mismo sentía como si lo jalarán más, como no queriendo que su maldita polla abandonase mi interior.   
Él lo notaba y tomándome con brusquedad del cabello me obligó a elevar un poco el rostro, dejándolo frente al de él para mirarme. Yo no pude mantener los ojos abiertos, en cambio mis labios sí lo permanecieron, emitiendo gemidos que se parecían más a unos sollozos. Entonces me corrí ya sin la necesidad de masturbarme, porque me centre tanto en lo que sentía en mi trasero que sólo eso fue suficiente.

Se detuvo un momento mientras aun temblaba por el orgasmo, seguía tomándome del cabello y abrí un poco los ojos, topándome con su mirada clavada en mí. Él también tenía la respiración agitada y sus ojos sólo expresaban deseo. Gemí de vuelta con solo mirarle. No sé si fue consciente o inconscientemente, pero tras eso también apreté su erección que permanecía clavada en mi culo, y no sólo apreté una vez, sino varias.

 

-¿Más? – Me preguntó ansioso.

-Hasta que ya no pueda. – Respondí.

-Entonces tendrás que suplicarme por detenerme. – Sentenció volviendo a ser _el malo._

 

No tuve oportunidad de responder a eso, porque me volvió a tumbar con mi espalda al colchón y separó mis piernas lo más que pudo tomándome de los muslos. Un coro de nuevos gemidos salieron de nuestras bocas. _“Más”, “Así”, “Duro”,_ eran parte de las súplicas que alcanzaba a decirle. Mi cuerpo estaba mucho más sensible por el reciente orgasmo, y ya no sabía si sentía agradable cada estocada o me dolía, pero igual le rogaba por más.   
Mis manos arañaban sin darme cuenta su espalda, y a cada rasguño doloroso el casi gruñía, pero con excitación. No podía evitar compararlo ahora mismo con una bestia, por lo brusco de sus acciones, por la fuerza contra la que arremetía contra mi cuerpo y por los sonidos que salían de su garganta.

De un momento a otro me jaló hasta que él quedó con los pies en el suelo, me abrazó fuerte por la cintura con una mano y la otra la llevo a mi trasero, entonces me levantó cargándome. Por reflejó me aferré con las manos a su cuello y con mis piernas a su cintura.

 

-No te sientas ahora como el Capitán América. Bájame. – Le pedí temeroso de que me tirara. No confiaba en que pudiese aguantarme _._

-Relájate. – Pidió con una sonrisa, llevando sus manos a mi trasero y sostenerme así.

-Me vas a tirar.

-No lo voy a hacer. – Dijo tranquilo, comenzando a mover su cadera y dar inicio de nuevo a las embestidas. Yo solté el primer gemido en esa posición. – ¿Si te gusta? – Me preguntó y luego se mordió los labios. Le asentí y comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que podía.

 

Me abracé por completó a él, aun temeroso de que me soltara, pero tenía que admitir de que se  sentía extrañamente bien hacerlo así.   
Gemía contra su cuello y él enterraba sus dedos en mis nalgas. Cuando agarró un ritmo más acelerado volví a rasguñar su piel, preguntó de nuevo si me gustaba y le susurraba entre gemidos que sí.   
Cuando lo noté los gemidos me salían más agudos y habían regresado las constantes contracciones. Gemidos y suspiros se intercalaban al salir de los labios de Chris, era tan excitante. Caminó unos pasos y me apoyó contra la pared, traté de recargarme allí para que no soportara por completo mi peso. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Así volvió a embestirme como animal y yo ya estaba más que vuelto loco. Le pedía más y a los segundos le rogaba porque me bajara, así constantemente, pero no hacía caso a mi segunda petición.

Me besó con furia y mordió un par de veces mi lengua, haciéndome soltar exclamaciones de dolor, volvió a cargarme y me dejó caer sobre la cama. Me incorporé un poco para mirarle, o lo vi sacando de uno de los cajones una corbata, pero cuando se acercó se había quedado de pie a un lado de la cama.

 

-Vuelve a masturbarte para mí. – Pidió mirándome con esos ojos envueltos en deseo y yo me estremecí. – Mete tus dedos en tu delicioso culo. – Dijo demandante. Yo tragué duro, me sentía como si no le obedeciera me iba a hacer algo.

-¿Así? – Pregunte obediente poniéndome en cuatro, dejando frente a su vista mi trasero. Giré mi rostro para que me diera su respuesta y lo vi ya masturbándose. Comencé a temblar levemente de la excitación al saber a qué grado ponía a Chris.

-Sí, así.

 

Chupé un par de dedos de mi mano izquierda para dirigirlos hasta mi trasero mientras que con la otra me sostenía. Los metí a la vez y comencé a meterlos y sacarlos con frecuencia, gemía quedó porque me mordía los labios. Separé más las rodillas y metí un tercer dedo escuchando los jadeos de Chris. Elevé la vista y me encontré que su reflejo alcanzaba a mostrarse en el espejo del tocador al cual yo había quedado de frente. Su mirada estaba clava en las acciones de mi mano y se mordía los labios, alcanza a notar el movimiento de su brazo al masturbarse. Esa imagen me incitó más.

 

-Otro. – Dijo y giré el rostro para mirarle interrogante. – Mete otro dedo.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Sonrió casi perversamente y acercándose apretó una de mis nalgas mientras de con su otra mano había detenido la mía porque yo ya pretendía sacar los dedos. Los dejé dentro, incluso volví a moverlos y de pronto un par de sus dedos se habían adentrado también, moviéndolos más de prisa. – _¡Aaayy!... ¡Ahhh!_ – Chillé, se me hacía demasiado, ¿pero entonces porque no había sacado mis dedos si ya nada los retenía? Es más, los seguía moviendo a la par de los otros.

 

Pasados unos instantes tortuosos me giró y retiré mis dedos y él los suyos. Apenas estaba retomando el aliento cuando lo vi hincarse, jalarme un poco más a la orilla de la cama y su boca rodeó de nuevo mi erección.   
Me arqueé por el fervor con que chupaba y le pedí más. Incrementó las succiones y el par de dedos los hundió de nuevo en mi entrada. _“¡Ah, así!”_ , pedía perdido mientras me seguía arqueando. Esos dedos, esa boca… Con delatores espasmos me corrí por segunda vez, sólo que ahora en su boca, a lo que Chris sonrió relamiéndose.

Sin embargo el fuego no se iba por completo, pareció notarlo y con un movimiento brusco quedé de cara al colchón nuevamente. Mis muñecas fueron unidas tras mi espalda por la corbata que ató alrededor de ellas y ahí me puse algo nervioso; no quería que me atara.   
No me dio tiempo de pedirle que no lo hiciera porque de una certera estocada estuvo de nuevo dentro de mí. Tomando con firmeza mi cadera simplemente la elevó un poco, puso sus rodillas a cada lado de las mías y así continuó moviéndose. Me desesperé muy deprisa al no poder moverme y ni siquiera podía rogarle para que quitara el amarre, porque me encontraba más concentrando en pedirle que continuara moviéndose así.

Un momento después volvió a dar violentas palmadas en mis nalgas. Ardía, dolía, punzaba. Los quejidos chillones salían de mi garganta a cada golpe, pero tampoco le pedí que no lo hiciera y mis manos simplemente se hacían puño por el dolor punzante que sentía. 

La velocidad de las palmadas aumentó, mi desesperación por no poder moverme también. Lo poco que lograba moverme ocasionada que acompañara sus movimientos de cadera. Más contracciones, mis manos hechas puño con más fuerza, mi erección frotándose contra las sábanas, mis parpados cerrados, mi boca abierta por donde me _quejaba_ a modo de gemidos agudos, mis dedos se crispaban, hasta que las lágrimas también aparecieron.

Jamás. Jamás había sentido tanto placer hasta el punto de llorar y con la voz roca de tanto gritar pedir por más, más y más.

El soporte que mantenía con sus manos desapareció y me dejé caer porque las piernas ya me temblaban. Por el movimiento su miembro salió de mi interior y en lugar de pedirle con palabras que lo quería dentro, me limité a casi sollozar.

Chris me miró, miró las lágrimas y mis ojos vidriosos llenos de éstas, creí que se preocuparía pero no fue así. Mordió sus labios, se acostó junto a mí para después ponerme de costado frente a él; ancló mi pierna izquierda que fue la que quedó elevada y la colocó sobre su cadera, para después tomar su erección y colocarla cerca de mi entrada. Me besó y al mismo tiempo volvió a estar adentro. Gemí dentro del beso y cuando las embestidas retomaron el ritmo volví a soltar las lágrimas y a gemir casi lastimeramente, como si me estuviesen torturando en vez del maldito placer tan perfecto que sentía.

Chris no soltaba mi pierna anclada, dándose impulso de allí, tampoco dejaba de mirarme y yo hacía el esfuerzo por tampoco apartar mi mirada de él.

Mis brazos se entumecían y mis muñecas las sentía arder por el amarre. Con su otra mano limpiaba un poco las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, pero como no paraban de salir era algo inútil, más cuando esa mano bajó hasta mi cuello y sin esperármelo hizo una presión fuerte. Abrí más la boca porque sentía que me ahorcaba. Volví a asustarme y le mire asustado. _“Sshht”,_ sólo me dijo y traté de calmarme. La presión no era mucha pero me hacía soltar exclamaciones como si me estuviese atragantando. Los ojos ya también me ardían por tantas lágrimas. A pesar de todo yo seguía excitado, de hecho ya sentía el próximo orgasmo muy cerca.

Alejó su mano de mi garganta y tosí un poco, cuando dejé de hacerlo se acercó para besarme una vez más. Se quedó mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras daba las embestidas más fuertes, como sí sólo quisiera empujarme. Y como la mayor parte de mis gemidos de esa noche, la razón se mezclaba entre el placer y el dolor.

Volví a cerrar los párpados con fuerza y gruñí casi como él mientras el orgasmo me golpeaba de nuevo; y una vez más sin tocarme. Chris se aferró más a mi pierna y mi trasero y también llegó al tercer orgasmo esa noche, dejándome sentir como se corría dentro de mí.

Dejó de morderme, yo suspiré abriendo los ojos. Respiramos calmadamente, queriendo volver a la respiración acompasada. Me sonrió ya volviendo a ser él, – ¿o sería poniéndose la máscara de bueno? no lo sé… pero con cualquiera que fuese la máscara y su auténtica cara a mí me encantaba – me besó pausadamente. Mis lágrimas cesaron y limpió las que habían dejado rastro.

 

-Desátame. – Le pedí como niño regañado.

-Claro. – Se incorporó, sacándome el último jadeo cuando sentí cómo salía su miembro. Me volteo ésta vez con delicadeza, deshizo el amarre y me giré para quedar de nuevo de costado, mientras él también se acostaba de nuevo. – ¿Otra?

-No, ya me duele. Lo siento. – Le dije sintiéndome apenado. – Además ya no creo poder. No te puedo llevar el ritmo. – Miré debajo de su cintura donde todavía su erección no bajaba.

-Es que le gustas mucho. – Dijo divertido dándome un beso en la oreja, yo sólo le sonreí.

-Hay que dormir. – Propuse. Después de todas esas rondas ya tenía sueño. Yo ya no tenía la edad de Chris, por eso no podía llevarle el ritmo aunque quisiera, además mi trasero tampoco aguantaría tanto.

-De acuerdo. – Me coloqué boca arriba pero mis nalgas todavía punzaban por el dolor de las palmadas, así que regresé a estar de costado, así vi que Chris aún me miraba atento.

-No me vayas a follar mientras duermo. – Le advertí en broma… ¿o puede que no?, le sonreí. – Apaga la luz. – Le dije cuando ya tenía los ojos cerrados dispuesto a dormir.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~***

 

 

 

 

Ya era de día, ni idea de qué hora era pero el sol entraba por toda la casa y ya no me dejó seguir durmiendo. Estaba bocabajo en la cama, abrazando la almohada bajo mi cara, todavía ni me movía pero sentía mi cuerpo tenso. Giré el rostro y Chris estaba sentado, me sonrió y cuando quise incorporarme sentí todo mi cuerpo adolorido. Cuando quise sentarme un casi-chillido salió de mi garganta seguida de maldiciones. Dolía, dolía, dolía. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Carajo, carajo, carajo. Mi culito, mi culito, mi culito. Hasta los labios me mordí por la molestia y apreté las sábanas.

 

-¿Qué pasó? – Me preguntó Chris preocupado, pero a mí me pareció bobo.

-¿Qué pasó? – Le cuestioné irónico. – Que casi me rompes anoche. Me duele. - Le dije ya en un tono dramático.

-¿Te curo con un besito? - Me dijo en tono de falsa inocencia, sólo queriendo molestarme. Se puso delante de mí, donde yo seguía sentado y apretando las sábanas y me enarcó una ceja junto con una sonrisa que yo sabía quería provocarme. Aun así suspiré y me incliné para poder obtener aquel beso que había mencionado. Pero apenas él dejó un simple roce y le miré sin entender. – El beso es donde te duela. – Dijo juguetón y le solté una leve bofetada de juego.

-Idiota. - Le dije, apoyándome en él para levantarme, yendo cojeando hasta el baño.

-Quédate un momento más en la cama. – Me pidió.

-No, me quiero duchar.

-Entonces espérame.

 

No, no. No me iba a duchar con él. Así que como si no le hubiese escuchado me metí al baño y aseguré la puerta. No estaba enojado, sólo _avergonzado_. Sí, esa era la verdad. Me daba vergüenza mirarle la cara después de lo de anoche. ¡Dios, qué bochornoso haber actuado así! Seguro parecía toda una ramera barata y… y… ¡Ay no puede ser! Qué vergonzoso que YO haya actuado así. Había sido inapropiado… Humillante. ¿Qué pensará Chris de mí ahora? Algo ruin, seguramente, por ello mejor lo evito. Y no le puedo decir que estaba borracho porque no había sido así, sólo me había sentido con unas ganas enormes y no me controlé. Demonios…

El agua ya caía cuando escuché los golpecitos en la puerta y la voz de Chris diciéndome que le abriera. En verdad me daba pena. Ya no me importaba lo bien que me haya sentido anoche, ahora me sentía incómodo con él. Y los toquecitos insistieron.

 

-¡Cuando termine! – Le grité para que pudiese oírme, los golpecitos y su voz ya no se escucharon. ¿Se habrá molestado?

 

Me duché con calma, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo, pues no quería salir tan pronto y mirarle a la cara. ¿Qué me diría? Aunque creo que ni sería capaz de mencionar nada porque hasta le parecí ridículo. Me quería dar de topes por la inseguridad que no me abandonaba por completo. La inseguridad de que Chris me quiera y … me desee en verdad. Él es tan, tan perfecto… y yo no lo soy para él.

Sin darme cuenta ya me estaba deprimiendo, pero dejé la tristeza de lado cuando noté que no había metido al baño mi ropa ni había una bata o una toalla. Rayos. Abrí un poco la puerta y me asomé para ver si Chris aún se encontraba en la habitación. Estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo.

 

-Chris… – Le llamé y se giró incorporándose de la cama. – ¿Me pasas una toalla y mi ropa? Por favor.

 

No me dijo nada, lo vi tomar una toalla de un cajón y se acercó a la puerta. Le tendí la mano para que me diese la toalla pero en vez de dármela abrió la puerta y me sacó por completo del baño. No me quería resbalar por lo mojado, así que por reflejo le tomé por los hombros. Seguía sin decirme nada aunque estuviese yo ahí, todo mojado, desnudo y pegado a él. Me rodeo con la toalla y me condujo a la cama.

 

-¿Qué tienes? – Cuestionó mirándome con fijeza y seriedad. Yo solamente me senté en la cama evitando hacer la mueca de dolor y tapándome con la toalla. – ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

-No. – Le respondí con simpleza y sonriéndole levemente para evitar cuestionamientos.

-¿Entonces? – Insistió.

-Nada, Chris. Ya vete a duchar tú. – Le dije como si nada. Se acercó más a mí y con sus dedos tocó las marcas que había dejado en mi cuello y hombros.

-¿Es por algo de anoche? – Y ahí me quede en silencio sin mirarle, sólo le negué. – Lamento si en verdad te lastimé y si hice algo que no querías. Pero dime qué fue y no lo volveré a hacer. – Dijo ya totalmente preocupado, tomándome de las manos.

-No es eso. – Suspiré resignado a decirle. – Es que me da vergüenza… – Y ahí me volví a abochornar, por decirle que algo me avergonzaba y confesarlo.

-¿Te da vergüenza decírmelo? – Preguntó confundido.

-No, me da vergüenza lo que pasó anoche. – Acepté. – Lo que dije, lo que hice. Toda mi actitud. – Y no lo pude evitar, lleve una mano a mi rostro para cubrirme en un gesto que confirmaba mi perturbación.

-Pero no entiendo por qué. – Dijo él tranquilo.

-Mejor hay que dejarlo así. – Dije desesperándome.

-No. Escúchame. – Me dijo autoritario y le miré atento. – Ayer no parecías nada avergonzado y puede ser que por eso yo me deje llevar y quizá sobrepase lo que tú querías. ¿Es eso? Dímelo, no quiero hacerte daño la próxima vez. – Suplicó.

-¿Chris, no me digas que no te asqueo el verme de tal forma? ¿A caso no fue horroroso? Me comporté como un… – Me interrumpió propinándome un tosco beso, presionando con fuerza nuestros labios solamente.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – Me dijo cuando rompió el contacto, pero permaneciendo con su rostro muy pegado al mío. – Me fascinó verte como ayer, por ello siento que perdí el control. Me calenté tanto y tú no me dabas ni un respiro con todo lo que me decías, como te movías y como te veías. ¿No te quedó claro con todas las veces que me corrí pero aun la tenía tan dura y quería seguir haciéndote el amor? – Me decía en un tono casi ronco y con sus ojos tan expresivos. Me estremecí con sus solas palabras. – Quiero oírte gemir hasta sollozar como ayer. Si por mi fuese mi única comida serías tú. Quisiera tenerte todo el día y noche de la misma forma.

 

Seguro yo traía ya una cara de orgasmo por sus palabras y su semblante. Me sentía arder y temblar pero no me movía ni le decía nada, sólo permanecí mirándole con los labios entreabiertos. ¿Y mis dudas e inseguridades? Maldito Chris pervertido me calienta como adolescente con las hormonas por los cielos. Mi Chris. Mi pervertido. Mío.

Pasados los segundos en que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, él se abalanzó hacía mí tumbándome en la cama y besándome con desenfreno. Rápidamente se colocó entre mis piernas y sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y clavícula. Yo ya estaba agitado, y es que desde sus palabras me había sentido así, por lo que dejé que a su antojo me besara y mordiera.

 

-A mí también me encantó. No me molestó nada de lo que me hiciste. Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no me quejo. – Le dije mientras seguía marcando mis hombros de nuevo y se friccionaba contra mi cuerpo. Regresó a mis labios e hizo la toalla a un lado dejándome expuesto. Se incorporó, miré el bulto creciente entre sus piernas que aprisionaba el boxer y con sólo recordar lo que había allí me hizo sentir una punzada en mi entrada aunque la boca se me llenaba de saliva. – Me duele, así que mejor ni saques eso. – Advertí y suplique a la vez.

-Claro. – Se recompuso y volvió a pasarme la toalla mientras se ponía de pie. – Mejor me voy a duchar… y con agua helada.

-Buena suerte. – Le dije burlándome de él.

-¿No me quieres ayudar? – Insinuó vulgar y fingí ofenderme.

-No, de hecho pienso cobrármelo. – Le aseguré con malicia. – Pero ya será después.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**\--ROBERT--**

 

-... _Mmmnn~ Ah~ –_ Eran suaves exclamaciones que salían de mis labios, los sonidos que no alcanzaba a reprimir por las sensaciones de tenerle entre mis piernas, embistiendo con una delicadeza impresionante.

No le despegaba la mirada ni él la suya de mis ojos. Sus antebrazos apoyados sobre el colchón a cada lado mi cabeza, inclinado lo suficiente para mirarnos de cerca y que las respiraciones cada vez más agitadas se mezclasen. Mis muslos abiertos con él en medio, mis rodillas flexionadas, una bendita almohada bajo mi cadera, mis manos en sus hombros. La luz de la mañana soleada se colaba por toda su casa, ese era su _buenos días_.

Entra rápido, sale lento, se da un respiro, se le corta la respiración. Aumentaba la velocidad de la cadera y yo ni así había dejado de mirarle casi sin pestañear. Creo que Chris había despertado muy de buenas para estar con aquella calma, y yo también para haberle dejado que apenas me haya saludado como para ni darme tiempo de levantarme de la cama cuando ya lo tenía encima de mí besuqueandome y metiendo mano por todos lados. Pero ya no importaba si ya habíamos terminado así. Bueno, no terminamos, recién comienza esto.

Se había incorporado un poco más y tomó otro ritmo para moverse más rápido. Ahí es cuando mis gemidos chillones se manifiestan, así que me muerdo los labios antes de que se me escapen más. Lo veo sonreírme, trato de controlarme para no gemir así y cuando lo logro le sonrió de la misma forma. Lleva ambas manos a la parte interna de mis muslos y separa más piernas, recorriendo con su mirada de ahí hasta mis ojos, una y otra vez. En una de esas llevó mi mano izquierda para aferrarme otra vez de uno de sus hombros, mientras que mi mano derecha viaja cerca de mis labios y cuando él me mira el rostro mi dedo medio esta aprisionado entre mis labios.

Centra sus ojos sobre mi rostro de nuevo, curioso. Paseo mi dedo entre los labios para luego chuparlo, meterlo y sacarlo de mi boca ante su atenta mirada. Se relame, luego me sonríe sin apartar la mirada y las embestidas siguen un ritmo pausado pero riquísimo.

No, no estoy jugándole al atrevido de nuevo, sólo es una distracción. Distracción para cobrarme lo de la última vez que estuvimos jugando a adolescentes calenturientos, por supuesto.

 

-Mmmn qué sexy. – Comenta cuando yo sigo obsceno chupando mi dedo medio. _Ingenuo,_ pienso con malicia y una sonrisa que lo expresa se me escapa, pero él está muy entretenido pensando que seguro es porque le sigo el juego.

 

Mi dedo es liberado y esa mano va a su espalda para atraerle junto con la otra y pedirle a Chris mudamente que me bese. No se niega y ahora se pega por completo a mí. Me besa metiendo su lengua de inmediato en el contacto y yo rodeo su cuello con mi brazo izquierdo como pidiéndole _no me dejes,_ mientras mi otra mano viaja por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y un poquito más abajo. Lo siente pero no hace nada, y yo de cualquier modo le agarro con más firmeza e intensifico el beso. _¡Zaz!_ , un gemido sonoro, sorprendido y desconcertado sale de su garganta. Se separa de mis labios pero no dejo que de mi cuerpo, me mira extrañado y yo le sonrió. Mi dedo que hace un momento estaba entre mis labios ahora está entre sus nalgas y bien metido en su entrada.

Se detuvo por unos segundos, yo creo que sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, entonces moví el dedo como podía y así él retomo las embestidas. Hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y así me embistió por un momento más, hasta que se me dio la gana meter un segundo dedo, ahí volvió a parar.  
Me revolví un poco y se incorporó, retiré mis dedos, él salió de mí y quedé mirándole _inocentemente_ mientras me sentaba en la cama. Al parecer seguía sin saber qué hacer o qué decirme, así que a gatas me acerqué a él y le besé con calma.

 

-Es mi turno. – Le dije suavemente para que no sonara como una orden y supiera que podía decirme algo. Chris seguía agitado por el momento y desvió la mirada al colchón. Casi estaba seguro de que se iba a negar y yo ya estaba muy ansioso pero quería ocultarlo. En un instante lo vi asentir.

-De acuerdo. – Me dijo ya mirándome y sonrió queriendo aparentar seguridad pero yo ya lo conozco muy bien y sé que está muriendo de nervios.

-Yo sí seré bueno. – Le comenté cuando lo empujé suavemente para que se acostara. Claro que el comentario se debía a nuestra primera vez juntos y a la última que casi me dejó sin caminar. Es decir; lo dije para joderlo un rato, para hacerle sentir que me lo debía, nada más porque me sigue encantando molestarlo un poquito.

 

Me podría ganar la carcajada en cualquier momento, porque el pobre parecía piedra ahí tumbado sin mirarme, sin moverse y sí, todavía con un nerviosismo que cualquiera podría notarlo. Suspiré y primero me acerque solamente a besarlo para que no estuviera así. Le daba besitos tiernos y le miraba para comprobar si de algo servía. Carajo, y todavía ni le hacía nada. ¿Y si le hago como él conmigo que nada más sentía cuando ya estaba en un punto sin retorno? No, yo seré considerado mejor.

Besito, besito, besito y ya me sonrió calmado. Flexionó un poco las rodillas y me tomé la libertad de separarlas lo suficiente para colocarme entre ellas. Me incliné a su rostro para seguirle besando ahora más profundamente . Luego me tomó de las mejillas y me separó.

 

-Estoy nervioso. – Me confesó, como si no lo notara, pero su mirada me decía que hasta temeroso estaba.

-Relájate. – _No te me pongas como niña virgen,_ sólo pensé, no se lo iba a decir porque seguro se iba a molestar.

-Pero duele, ¿no? – _Por supuesto, bruto, ¿tú crees que aquella primera vez llore de felicidad? ¿O que luego no me podía ni sentar a gusto porque me encanta estar todo el jodido día de pie y caminando como pingüino?,_ de acuerdo, creo que nada más pensaba así porque él me estaba poniendo nervioso también y si ambos nos enojábamos esto iba a terminar en pelea en lugar de un rico anti-estrés.

-Duele exquisitamente, ¿por qué crees que dejo que me lo hagas? – Le dije ya más en un tono sensual para que se quitara de una vez por todas cuestionamientos bobos. Le di otros besitos igual de insinuantes y bajé hasta su cuello. Sería bueno que se pusiera de nuevo su máscara de malo y no la de Damisela. – ¿Te asusta tantito dolor, _Captain~_? – Canturree para molestarlo y en lugar de mirarme feo, como creí que lo haría, soltó una risita.

-No, sólo quiero anticiparme a lo que viene. – Aseguró y era claro que ya estaba más relajado.

 

Un último beso chasqueante y una sonrisota antes de buscar en uno de sus cajones de la cómoda donde ya sabía que encontraría el lubricante. Me volví a colocar entre sus piernas, moje con el lubricante los dedos de mi mano izquierda y de a poco introduje nuevamente uno. Chris apretó los labios. Unos movimientos y metí el segundo. Chris suspiró doloroso. Con calma hundía y sacaba ambos dedos, para luego hacerlo un poco más rápido y después intentar moverlos como tijera. Soltó un quejido pero de inmediato trataba de relajarse. Dude en meter un tercero pero finalmente lo hice y volvió a morderse los labios. Mi otra mano envolvió su miembro que gracias a todo lo divino seguía excitado, o sea que después de todo ni estaba tan nervioso ni temeroso ni en desacuerdo. Le masturbé para que no sintiera tan feo lo que seguía.

 

-¿Está bien si continuo? – Me tomé la molestia de preguntarle. Quería molestarle y asustarlo diciéndole que le haría lo mismo que él a mí, a ver si se aguantaba, pero hoy no era la ocasión para ello.

-Sí, continúa. – Aceptó.

 

Dedos fuera, me acomodé mejor y le volví a sugerir que se relajara, me asintió como niño regañado. Antes le coloqué la almohada que yo ya había tenido bajo la cadera y la ocupé para lo mismo con él. En un momento el nerviosismo creció en mí: ¿Qué tal si lo lastimaba? ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba? Pero yo ya había pasado por eso, ¿no?, así que por decir de alguna forma tengo _experiencia_ , sé cómo es mejor y cómo debo de hacerlo.

 

-Date la vuelta si quieres. Dolerá menos, será más fácil. – Le sugerí tranquilo, él lo dudo un poco pero al final se puso en cuatro.

 

¿Quién diría que algún día lo tendría así? Sonreí malignamente por el pensamiento, aprovechando que él no podía mirarme de frente. ¿Seguirá nervioso? ¿Más, menos? Mejor más tarde me lo cuestiono porque estoy que exploto si no atiendo mi entrepierna de una buena vez.

Lenta y dificultosamente fui penetrándolo. Se estrechaba y se le escapaban quejidos por más que quería ahogarlos. Yo respiraba pausadamente tratando de relajarme y no dejarme llevar por volver a sentir aquel calor y suavidad, por la sensación completa de volver a poseer a alguien que desde hace mucho tiempo no había podido hacerlo.   
Todavía no entraba por completo pero moví un poco la cadera hacia atrás y luego hacía delante, ocasionando la primera embestida. Costaba trabajo, sí. Estaba apretado y no se esforzaba por relajarse, así que con la pena yo iba a hacer el esfuerzo por entrar completamente. Curiosamente, cuando lo logré, lo sentí menos estrecho. También soltó un gemido agudo y lo sentí estremecerse.

 

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunté dando fantasmales caricias por su espalda. Chris asintió.

 

Esperé un momento a que dejara de estrecharse tanto, cuando sentí menos contracciones me moví con suavidad y lentitud. Y cada minuto lo hacía más profundo, hasta que se volvió un movimiento constante y a una velocidad menos tortuosa para mí, y seguro ya para él también. Alcanzaba a escuchar que sus quejidos pasaron a ser jadeos y ahora eran entrecortados gemidos.

Volví a los embistes lentos, dirigiendo una de mis manos a su entrepierna para masturbarle de nuevo. _El propósito no es que sufras, mi querido Chris._ Regresé a un movimiento más firme hasta que atiné de lleno a donde yo sabía que Chris ya sentiría aquel profundo placer. Su gemido fue más sorpresivo al principio, pero su cuerpo se estremeció deliciosamente. Elevó la cabeza y lo sentí más relajo. _¡Bingo!_ Seguí con el mismo ritmo de las embestidas y de mi mano en su erección. Las respiraciones agitadas mezcladas con gemidos agudos era lo que se llegaba a escuchar.

 

 

 

**\--CHRIS—**

El nerviosismo pasaba a segundo plano cuando comenzó a moverse de una forma más rápida. Me seguía doliendo pero era extraño el sentir también el lado agradable. Al fin comprendo porque la vergüenza se apoderaba de Robert cada que lo hacíamos, porque después de mis nervios estuvo el miedo, pero después llegó la vergüenza.

Vergüenza por la posición, por tener algo _ahí_ , por los sonidos que por más que uno no quiere exteriorizar se aferran a manifestarse. Lo sentía perfectamente, doloroso y excitante a la vez, tan confuso. Tal vez sería mejor no pensar en eso.

Traté de no apretar las sábanas, ni mi mandíbula ni los párpados. _Relájate_ , me seguía repitiendo a mí mismo mentalmente, después de todo Robert estaba siendo muy delicado. Se movía con suavidad, buscaba _el punto_ y me masturbaba; no era tan malo. Mejor dicho; no era malo.   
Solté un suspiro cuando logré disipar por completo el nerviosismo y la vergüenza, cuando logré relajarme, cosa que él notó muy bien porque en seguida comenzó a moverse más rápido y con profundidad. Gracias a eso ya había podido escuchar sus gemidos más fuertes en conjunto con suspiros satisfechos que me enloquecían, así que ya tampoco me reprimí, aunque los míos salían más entrecortados.

No me había dignado a voltear un poco para mirarle, y ahora quería hacerlo pero de sólo pensarlo volvió un poco de vergüenza. Pasados unos minutos fue que ya no me contuve a voltear para mirarle, y es que había salido y no sabía si volvería a penetrarme. A la vez me reconfortaba la idea de que hasta allí haya llegado, pero por otro lado quería continuar como estábamos; todo sigue siendo confuso.

Giré pretendiendo sentarme, pero entonces se colocó de nuevo entre mis piernas sonriendo, se inclinó e inició un nuevo beso. Le tomé por la nuca mientras que con mi otra mano me sostenía para no estar por completo acostado. Bajé a su cuello repartiendo leves mordidas y regresé a sus labios, estaba en eso cuando volvió a penetrarme y solté un jadeo doloroso. Opté por acostarme y el quedó hincado. Comenzó las embestidas sin quitar su mirada de mis expresiones, pero ya no me importó, la vergüenza había decidido hacerla a un lado, qué más daba.

Robert abrazaba mis muslos dándose el impulsó para moverse con más soltura. ¿Era normal que me calentara más no sólo el sentir como me embestía sino también verle cómo lo hacía? Supongo que sí, que eso es lo más normal por semejante imagen tan sexy de él, sobre todo si no dejaba la sonrisa por más gemidos y jadeos que salgan de esos labios. Ya tampoco me importaba si mis propios gemidos salían más agudos que antes ni tampoco si dentro de mí ya estaba totalmente convencido que ser _el de_ _abajo_ es igual de delicioso.

Llevé una mano a mi erección para atenderla cuando aumentó de nuevo el ritmo, y la otra la dirigí a su cintura y tocar su cálida piel. Entrecerré los ojos sin evitarlo y mis labios quedaron más separados por la mezcla del placer. ¡Dios, se sentía bien! Ya estaba más que convencido. Hasta el ritmo de mi mano lo aceleré y gemí más fuerte al igual que él. Se inclinó de nuevo y me besó con más intensidad, le respondí deseoso de sentir también la caliente saliva para terminar el conjunto de sensaciones deliciosas. Jadeaba constantemente sin separar su rostro del mío y también era excitante y perfecto. Robert lo notaba o lo sentía igual, porque siguió con el mismo ritmo acelerado y ya no se volvió a incorporar besándome pausadamente o simplemente mirándome. _¡Qué rico!_ , tenía de admitir y lo quería decir pero por el momento tenía la boca abierta sólo para ayudarme a respirar en conjunto con la nariz y para manifestar mi gozo por medio de gemidos.

Moví más rápido mi mano sobre mi erección, apreté con la otra que se había posado en la espalda baja de Robert y sentía como la respiración se me cortaba al momento de sentir el golpe del orgasmo. Un gemido ahogado pero sonoro salió de mi garganta y tuve que apretar los párpados. Me tensé más mientras me venía y sentí perfectamente que debido a todo el conjunto de sensaciones lo apreté demasiado, tanto que soltó un gemido entre sorpresa y dolor. Él se pegó más a mí y finalmente también se corrió. Escuchaba tan cerca sus jadeos, sentía su rápida respiración chocar en mi rostro y aquella sensación de calor correr por mi entrada. Una satisfactoria sensación.

Le abracé mientras ambos regulábamos las respiraciones, después él se incorporó un poco y me volvió a sonreír besándome pausadamente. Ambos suspiramos cuando salió de mí y se tumbó a un lado. Me sentía extraño, pero bien. No había sido nada de lo que me imaginaba, porque creía que sólo dolería y no iba a poder hacer otra cosa que quejarme, pero Robert tenía razón; dolía exquisitamente.

 

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó y me giré para sonreírle.

-Sí.

-¿No fue tan malo? – Sonrió enarcando una ceja y solté una leve risa.

-No tuvo nada de malo. – Admití y él sonrió más.

-¿Entonces sí lo disfrutaste? – Continuó indagando.

-Contigo cualquier cosa. – Confesé. – ¿Y tú?

-Por supuesto. A demás te vi hacer expresiones que no te había visto. – Dijo casi entusiasmado y yo no sabía si eso era motivo de vergüenza o no, así que sólo solté otra risa. – Y… te sentí de _otra_ forma. – Sonrió maliciosamente, pero yo no me iba a avergonzar como él mismo lo hacía o como creía que yo también lo haría.

 

Me acerqué para dejar un casto beso en sus labios y ponerme de pie para ir a la ducha invitándolo a acompañarme para continuar con el grandioso día que seguro prometía seguir mejorando. Después de todo estaba con él y eso ya era una fortuna.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado en tercera persona

-¡Sorpresa! – Gritó Jude en cuanto Robert abrió la puerta de su habitación en el hotel. Se desconcertó un momento. ¿Qué carajo hacía Jude ahí si él se encontraba filmando escenas de la secuela de Avengers? ¿Además por qué lucía tan feliz su amigo? ¿Qué hora era…?

-Jude… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Mantuvo un tono precavido, no podía entender qué pasaba.

-Vine a visitarte. – Respondió con toda naturalidad, sin quitar una sonrisa traviesa de los labios.

-¿Así nada más, a ésta hora? ¿No estabas en casa? – Le cuestionaba mientras le dejaba pasar a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Sí…, simplemente quise visitar a mi mejor amigo. – Le dijo con inocencia, sentándose en la cama que había sido preparada para dormir de una vez. – ¿Qué tal tu día? – Sonreía y hablaba como si nada. Robert ya se temía algo muy extraño ahí, pero le seguiría la corriente hasta saber qué pasaba.

-Agotado, filmamos toda la mañana y tarde. – Le miró con detalle y con una sonrisa nerviosa le volvió a cuestionar. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije. ¿Te incomoda tenerme aquí? – Pareció hacerse más inocente.

-No… – Le echó un vistazo de vuelta, era obvio que algo pretendía su amigo, pero él ya estaba cansado así que no quería comenzar alguna niñería. – Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte aquí conmigo? – Le preguntó mirando un pequeño bolso de viaje que cargaba Jude.

-¿Humm?... ¡Oh, esto! – Reaccionó con mayor malicia. – No, yo ya tengo una reservación, no te preocupes. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Robert temió. – Esto… Ahm, sabes, hace unos días recordé una pequeña apuesta que hicimos hace un par de años.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No recuerdas? Bueno, yo tampoco la recordaba y eso que la perdiste hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Realmente no recuerdas o no quieres cumplir con lo apostado como cobarde?

-No recuerdo.

-De acuerdo…, hagamos memoria. – Le dijo consecuente, poniéndose de pie a un lado de él y abrazándole por los hombros.

-Hace un par de años hablábamos de tu _relación_ laboral con tus compañeros del elenco de Avengers, e inevitablemente llegamos al tema de Chris Evans. – Hizo una pausa mirando como la expresión de Robert pasaba a cambiar a una asustada. – A mí ya me habías confesado que _supuestamente_ ese chico no te agradaba, decías muchas cosas que él, te referías de distintas formas a Chris. Yo te dije en una ocasión que parecía que le tomabas mucha atención como para que no te agradara. Tú renegaste, dijiste más cosas absurdas sobre él. Mi opinión fue que…, bueno, que te gustaba de alguna manera extraña.

-Bromeábamos, Jude.

-Sí, yo no lo dije tan enserio eso de que te gustaba y que llegarías a tener algo que ver con él, pero la apuesta fue muy en serio. Tú mismo la reafirmaste. – Se burló.

-¿Viniste hasta acá sólo para recordármelo? – Se quejó.

-Oh no. No, no. Vine hasta acá para que cumplas lo que tú mismo dijiste. – Sentenció. Robert abrió más los parpados. – Tú dijiste: “si ese niño llega a gustarme, y sobre todo si llego a tener algo con él, te juro que me visto de mucama, conejita play-boy, colegiala o cualquier otra cosa que tú quieras igual de humillante y absurda que semejante idea. ¡Es imposible!” – La sangre de Robert se le fue a los pies, el sueño se desvaneció y parecía lleno de terror, mientras Jude sonreía con travesura. – Tú lo dijiste, yo no. – Levantó las manos demostrando inocencia.

-No. Jódete. – Atinó a decir.

-Mira, amigo; yo soy feliz de que seas feliz con Evans, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

-No, es infantil.

-¡Hah! ¿Ya te olvidas de cómo me obligabas a mí a cumplir cada apuesta por más tonta que fuese? – Le reprochó. – Por eso no podía dejar ésta en el pasado, la tienes que cumplir… Además, sí, también como venganza por lo malévolo que eres a veces.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Soy figura pública y nadie sabe de lo mío con Chris. – Trataba de convencerle. No quería hacer semejante idiotez.

-No te preocupes, no es para que andes paseando por los pasillos o por la calle. Simplemente un poquito de humillación para ti por andar de hablador y regocijo para mí por la venganza.

-Te odio…

-Cuando mires que atuendo tan bonito encontré para ti se te pasará el enojo. – Continuaba mofándose y se notaba que lo disfrutaba.

 

Jude puso el bolso sobre la cama para poder abrirlo y sacar de él una caja, la cual abrió y con cuidado fue sacando las prendas que había ahí. Robert no quería mirar, estaba sin saber qué decir y sólo se sentía estúpido por andar de hablador, tal como le dijo Jude. Pero finalmente miró, quería saber qué tal mal estaría su situación. Estaba seguro que con sólo mirar se ruborizó. Su mente pretendía maquinar a prisa para inventarse algo que le pudiese salvar, pero estaba tan idiotizado que ni chantajear a Jude podía.   
Su amigo sostenía dos piezas, una blusita roja sin mangas con encaje blanco delineando los hombros y el pecho, y una cortísima falda del mismo color rojo ampona con el mismo encaje blanco al final. Pero el horror no terminaba ahí, sino que mirando al interior de la caja venían unos guantes largos rojos, unas medias negras y lo que parecía un delantal blanco.   
Quería gritar del terror.

 

-¿Qué te parece? – Malvadamente le cuestionó su sonriente amigo.

 

\---------------

 

Después de esa _visita_ ya no pudo dormir tranquilo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Jude hacerle eso? Más importante; ¿por qué él en aquellos días apostó tal imbecilada? Quizá porque sí le parecía imposible, y porque de hecho habían estado un poco ebrios. ¡Pero joder!

Y tuvo que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para ir a rodar unas escenas sencillas según les había dicho Joss, prometiéndoles que luego les dejaría el resto del día libre. O sea que el muy desgraciado de Jude hasta suerte había tenido, porque había “acordado” que cuando regresara de filmar, Robert tendría que cumplir con lo que dijo hace un par de años.

Se duchó y salió hacía donde era la cita, encontrándose con Jeremy. Tomó del buffet que ya les tenían preparado mientras comenzaban porque tenía hambre, luego miró llegar uno a uno a sus compañeros, incluido a Chris con quien sólo pudo intercambiar un escueto saludo y una sonrisa discreta.

Cuando terminaron de filmar aquellas escenas Joss les dijo una hora más en la que los quería ver, pero sólo para discutir algo sencillo, según dijo él. Y como Hemsworth había propuesto a _su_ Chris acompañarlo al gimnasio, Robert tuvo que regresar de nuevo solo y como si nada, aunque ya le habían comentado que vieron a Jude.

No contó que con que apenas al entrar de nuevo al Hotel se haya topado con Law quien ya traía preparado seguramente el atuendo, lo malo era que Scarlett estaba junto a él y ambos sonreían maliciosos. Sólo eso faltaba; que ahora Scarlett estaba invitaba a mirar la humillación.   
No quería ser el cobarde, por lo que accedió a terminar con eso de una vez, aprovechando que Chris no estaría cerca.

Cuando entraron a su habitación de prisa fue al baño a cambiarse, sólo que cuando ya se miró frente al espejo con todo el conjunto puesto el calor de nuevo subió hasta su rostro el cual se tornó rojo de inmediato. Que humillación tan grande. ¿Y si mejor se encerraba en el baño hasta que los otros se hartasen y olvidaran todo? Porque Scarlett ya estaba al tanto de todo gracias a que Jude le contó.

Se miraba horrible, la blusa era ajustada y la falda apenas le cubría el culo, pero como era ampona con el mínimo movimiento seguro y mostraría todo. Luego las malditas medias eran a medio muslo, ¿así o más afeminado lo querían? Y los guantes…, que aspecto tan joto le daban de más. El delantal olvido llevarlo consigo, así que no se lo puso, tampoco traía zapatos, así que ahí estaba descalzo frente al espejo.  
Carajo, ¡lucía horrible! Él travestido no se mira nada bien, tiene que aceptarlo, no como muchos otros que wow… Pero él no tiene facciones finas, ni mucho menos del cuerpo algo le ayude a mirar mejor esa ropa… quizás…, si sólo mira de la cadera hasta las rodillas la falda no se ve tan mal en él, y no es que tenga piernas ni culo de mujer sino que…

 

-¡Ya salte de ahí! – Gritó Scarlett interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

 

Suspiró pesadamente, dejó de mirar su reflejo en el espejo y abrió la puerta del baño. Cuando salió por completo se dignó a mirar a la cama donde sus dos amigos estaban sentados y ahora mirándolo con enormes sonrisas burlonas. Hizo una mueca de _los odio_ sin poderlo evitar. Scarlett le llamaba para que se acercara y Jude sólo comenzó a reír.

Terminó frente a ellos, dio una vuelta lentamente, luego otra más rápido, hasta que él mismo estalló en la risas. Ya no importaba, mejor divertirse a sólo sufrir el momento.

 

-¡Qué lindo te ves! – Se mofó Jude.

-Una preciosura de mujer. – Secundó Scarlett. – Mejor dicho; te ves como toda una zorra. – Rieron mientras Robert les miraba fingiéndose molesto.

-Pues seré la mejor zorra. – Se unió al juego para que notaran que no le molestaba. Comenzó a moverse graciosamente pretendiendo _zorrear_ , lo que provocó que rieran hasta faltarles el aire.

-Otra vez. – Pidió Scarlett con dificultad porque no podía parar de reír al ver a Robert con una puti-falda moviendo el trasero.      

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Chris volvió varios minutos antes de lo que había pensado, pues en realidad con Hemsworth había terminado por conversar un momento y después ya ni fueron al gimnasio. Pensó en ir directo con Robert ya que no habían podido estar juntos desde hace un par de días.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación escuchó unas risitas que venían de adentro, tomó la llave que ya había compartido Robert con él y abrió sin inmutarse por los ruiditos. No se detuvo a pensar mucho en qué sucedía, sabía que Jude estaba con Robert, pero distinguió la voz de Scarlett, por lo que ideas alocadas no aparecieron de inmediato. Entró con naturalidad, centró su mirada a dónde estaban las personas que esperaba encontrarse ahí, pero en cuanto ellos lo miraron pararon sus risas y Robert que era el único que no reía le miró con terror. Sus ojos se clavaron a los de su pareja, y reafirmo a que lo miraba casi con miedo. La risa de Scarlett volvió a estallar y la de Jude le siguió. Bajó la mirada a todo el cuerpo de Robert, mirando claramente qué es lo que traía puesto que provocaba esas risas burlonas.

 

-¡Carajo! – Gritó Robert corriendo al otro lado de la cama y agachándose para cubrir por completo su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué hacen!? – Chris elevó la voz, pero su tono no provocó más risas en el otro par, sino que pararon de inmediato ruborizándose un poco y agachando la mirada con vergüenza. Quizá se habían pasado…

-Tranquilo, Chris, sólo… – Comenzaba a explicar Scarlett, pero Evans le interrumpió.

-Robert, ¿te explicas, por favor? – Pidió desconcertado y todavía molesto.

-Escucha, Christopher, no es nada. Robert perdió una apuesta y… – Ahora Jude era el interrumpido.

-¿En qué consistía la apuesta? – Scarlett y Jude ya se estaban sintiendo regañados.

-No estoy seguro en qué estés pensado, pero sólo tenía que vestirme así. Nada más. – Le aclaró Robert, poniéndose de pie y mostrando por completo el atuendo.

-¡Alcancé a mirar cómo te movías! – Gritó Evans. Jude miró directo a Chris que lucía completamente celoso.

-Era un juego infantil, Chris. – Dijo Scarlett con cautela.

-¿¡Infantil!?

-Sólo lo fastidiábamos. – Confesó Jude. – En verdad que…

-Salgan.

-¿Eh?

-¡Largo de aquí los dos! – Les ordeno Chris.

 

Jude miró a Robert para saber si estaba de acuerdo. Downey lucía tranquilo, así que le asintió para que saliera, indicándole que no había problema. Sin decir nada más el otro par salió.

Chris quedó en su sitio mientras que Robert suspiraba resignado y se acercaba a él para comenzar a hablarle. Evans le miró más con detalle. ¿En qué pensaban? ¿Por qué encontró a Robert moviéndose insinuante con esa ropa frente a Scarlett y Jude? Sobre todo Jude… ¡Maldita sea! Que con esa falda al mínimo movimiento y podía mostrar todo. ¿Por qué traía una falda? Y no sólo eso, sino todo el paquete completo; blusa, falda y medias a medio muslo, guantes. ¿Un jueguito infantil? ¡Por favor!

 

-Hace mucho le aposté a Jude que me vestiría de ésta forma si yo…, si a mí…

-¿Qué fue?

-Creo que él intuía desde antes de que yo mismo lo supiera que tú me gustabas. – Resignado comenzó a contar. – Ya sabes cómo era yo, así que cuando él me dijo cosas acerca de eso yo le dije que si algún llegarás a gustarme y nosotros tuviésemos algo me vestiría como él quisiera. Ninguno de los dos recordamos esa estúpida apuesta por mucho tiempo, pero ayer él llego a recordarme y con ésta ropa…

-Espera. – Pidió todavía con el ceño fruncido y confundido. – ¿Él eligió ponerte eso? – Los celos relucían más y más.

-Fue mi idea. – Le aclaró.

-¿Qué…?

-Cuando apostamos le dije que algo como mucama, colegiala…, no cualquier cosa. Una faldita para que fuese más humillante. – Se sintió estúpido. – No creí que sucedería. Era muy imbécil y soberbio para darme cuenta fácilmente de que Jude tenía razón. – Miró a Chris un poco más tranquilo, pero no completamente.

-¿Y luego?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿En qué más consistía la apuesta? ¿Qué tenías que hacer vestido así?

-Chris…, nada de lo que puedas pensar. Sólo esto, humillarme así por bocón. Jude se encontró con Scarlett y la invitó a burlarse de mí para que fuese más divertido para él. – Chris fue a la orilla de la cama a sentarse, Robert se giró para quedar frente a él todavía hasta escuchar que todo estaba en orden.

-¿Por qué te asustaste en cuanto me viste? – Al parecer Chris no iba a ceder.

-¡Dios! No quería que me vieras así. – De pronto dio un pequeño salto. – ¡Tengo que cambiarme! – Se quitó los guantes de un jalón, arrojándolos a donde cayesen.

-Aguarda. – Pidió Chris tomándole de la muñeca para que no se alejara. Robert podía distinguir que Chris continuaba un tanto molesto. Y Chris distinguía que a Robert comenzaba a consumirle la vergüenza. – Aun así, ¿por qué te movías así para ellos?

-¿Cómo?

-Te vi mover el trasero. – Le dijo algo severo. Robert comenzó a molestarse también.

-¡Sólo jugábamos! – Elevó la voz. – ¿Qué crees que hacía? No confías en mí, ¿verdad? – El agarre a su muñeca se afianzo mientras Chris le jalaba un poco más.

-Confío en ti…, sólo que tú eres todo mío. – Chris por fin se vencía. No podía dejar de mirar con insistencia las piernas, la parte de los muslos libres de las medias y donde ya comenzaba la falda. Comenzaba a imaginarse cosas, y no quería para nada que nadie más le mirase de la misma forma a su pareja, por ello le molestaba tanto que Robert anduviese así entre Jude y Scarlett. Robert le sonrió suavemente tranquilo, aunque casi en seguida sintió un escalofrió al sentir que la otra mano de Chris se escabullía hacia la piel expuesta de uno de sus muslos. – ¿Traes algo bajo la falda? – _¿¡Qué!?_ La mano subía cada vez más pero con una lentitud inquietante, para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

-Claro que sí. – Robert contestó a regañadientes queriendo apartar la mano de su piel. – Déjame ya que me voy a cambiar.

-No. – Le ordenó jalándole de nuevo para que no se alejara. - Ahora te quedas así.

-¿Qué? – Soltó sorprendido y algo molesto el castaño. ¿Qué significaba eso? – Estás loco.

-Querías jugar, ¿no, Robert? - Levantándose de la cama sin soltarle y pegándose más a él. - Hay que seguir jugando.

 

Robert estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza, ya de por si era humillante traer semejante atuendo puesto como para que Chris quisiera seguirlo molestando. Y notaba que el rubio seguía molesto por haberlo encontrado de esa manera entre Scarlett y Jude, era obvio por la manera en que corrió a ese par y por la forma en que le seguía hablando y mirando. _Muy amenazadoramente_. Pero él no se iba a dejar, no, no, no. Eso se decía pero estaba pasmado porque cuando Chris se molestaba ponía una actitud intimidante y él sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, encima con esa  jodida ropa que no le hacía ninguna justicia.  
Chris volvió a colar una mano en su muslo, acariciando suavemente de arriba a abajo, mientras seguía con la otra tomando firmemente su muñeca. ¡Qué humillante! ¿Solamente quería molestarlo? ¡Maldito! El rubio lo empujó hasta chocar con el closet y acorralarlo ahí, ahora llevando sus manos al bien formado trasero de Robert, metiendo sus manos debajo del boxer de inmediato.

 

-No, no. Espera. Ni se te ocurra. - Le decía Robert, queriendo sonar molesto y demandante, pero en realidad la voz le salía vacilante.

 

Ni puñetero caso le hizo el otro. Chris hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Robert, comenzando a repartir insinuantes besos, paseando la punta de su lengua para causarle estremecimientos al castaño. Escuchaba a Robert seguir con las quejas pero la voz cada vez más apagada, también se retorcía, haciéndole embriagante cada roce contra sus cuerpos. El enojo y la excitación son combinaciones preciosas pero peligrosas, más si trata de él. El casi tartamudeo de Downey le hacía sentirse con más poder sobre él, así que para nada se molestaba en sus _suplicas_ por detenerle.

Sus manos seguían entrujando aquellas deliciosas nalgas, con una falda todo era más fácil, simplemente tuvo que hacerla aun lado. Las manos de Robert se posaban sobre sus hombros y seguía con ese _"No"_ que él no le creía. Subió el rostro a los labios y comenzó un beso sumamente pasional al cual el castaño no pudo resistirse por más que haya querido.   
Habían estado separados largos periodos, además no todo el tiempo podían siquiera compartir un beso porque no siempre estaban solos, no había mucho tiempo en esos meses y ya se necesitaban.   
Había mucha saliva de por medio, pero les parecía tan dulce que no les importó, al punto en que Downey le tomó de la nuca y juntó más sus rostros para sentir esa traviesa lengua más profundo. Ya lo habían hecho hace un par de días en esa misma habitación, pero no había sido suficiente después de tanto tiempo sin contacto, por lo que ninguno estaba en desacuerdo en continuar a más. Y una vez roto el húmedo beso, Chris abrió sus pantalones sacando su miembro que ya estaba excitado y condujo una de las manos de Robert hasta el para ordenarle de forma muda que lo tocara.

 

-Si no puedo ir a cambiarme al menos deja que me quite la ropa. - Suplicó de nueva cuenta, queriendo _negociar_. Tomó entre su mano aquella erección para masturbarla suavemente, queriendo convencer así a Evans.

-No. - Le contestó sin estar dispuesto a más súplicas respecto a lo mismo.

-Esto ya supera mi límite de tolerancia. – Quiso sonar serio para mostrarse molesto.

-¿Cuál era tú límite? – Cuestionó mirándole fijo, Robert desvió la mirada, nunca había pensado en un límite en realidad, aunque usar un atuendo de mujer para ese _jueguito_ no estaba dentro. – Muy bien, te dejaré tranquilo. – Dijo comprensivo Chris.

 

Seguía molesto por verlo juguetear con esas ropas entre otros, y luego se había excitado, pero no por eso obligaría a Robert. Alejó la mano de su miembro y volvió a acomodarse los pantalones separándose del castaño que se había quedado pensativo sin moverse.

Robert soltó un suspiro pesado para comenzar a quitarse esa ropa. Se deshizo de la parte de arriba y luego fue hasta la cama para sentarse y comenzar a quitarse las medias negras. Chris se había quedado a un lado en la cama, acostado sin ya decirle nada, y Robert estaba del otro aun batallando con las malditas medias. Cuando por fin se las quitó giró a mirar a Evans, éste le sonrió comprensivo y Robert ya se sintió mejor. Se colocó a gatas sobre la cama para acercase más a él, olvidándose que todavía no se quitaba la falda. Besó al rubio mientras tocaba con la palma de la mano su entrepierna sobre el pantalón.

 

-Rob, no. – Le dijo Chris, resistiéndose. – Ya sé que no quieres. Descuida. – Trató de quitar la mano del otro sobre su aún erección.

-Si lo dejas así te va a doler. – Dijo con _inocencia_ para enseguida continuar a besarle.

 

Chris sólo correspondió de nuevo a la caricia entre labios, dejándose hacer mientras pensaba en qué pasaría. Pero la mano escurridiza de Robert apretaba su entrepierna y así era difícil pensar en si estaría bien hacerlo o no después de las _circunstancias._ Lo único en que reaccionó – además de corresponder el beso – fue a llevar ahora él una mano debajo de la falda una vez más, encontrándose con una dureza que ya se formaba también en Downey. Suficiente para saber que estaba bien continuar. Así se dejó llevar más y bajó la ropa interior del otro para dejar libre su sexo. De paso apretó ambos muslos ansioso y también las nalgas. ¡Cómo le encantaba ese culo y esas piernas! En realidad todo de ese hombre.

 

-Es tu culpa. – Le dijo con la voz suave cuando se separó del beso. Robert le miró confundido.

-¿Eh?

-Es tu culpa por ser tan atractivo.

-No, es tu culpa por ser joven que sólo quiere follar, follar y follar. – Le respondió con una sonrisa ladina, sin separar aún sus rostros.

-Si sólo quisiera follar y follar no podrías caminar jamás. Me tendrías dentro de ti día y noche… – Le dijo ahora, con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosas. – Aunque no es nada descabellado. Me encantaría hacerlo.

-No me digas. ¿Aguantarías?

-Claro que sí, cariño. Sólo no lo hago porque tú no lo soportarías. – Le sonrió burlón. Mientras tanto jalaba de esas piernas para acomodar a Robert sobre él, a horcajadas luego de hacer la ropa interior completamente a un lado. El mayor no se resistió y se acomodó mejor sobre él.

-Pero por supuesto. – Respondió obvio. – ¿Acaso crees que tengo el culo de oro?

-No, pero sí vale oro. – Ambos soltaron una risa.

-¿Eso crees? – Cuestionó divertido. Se inclinó un poco, apoyando ambas manos en el ancho pecho, acomodando también el cómo estaba sentando, quedando su trasero intencionalmente bien acomodado sobre el miembro de Evans.

-Absolutamente. – Le sonrió ampliamente y llevó ambas manos a las nalgas de Robert que por poco eran cubiertas por la falda que seguían ignorando. – Cualquier persona estará de acuerdo con lo mismo, créeme. Y eso que sólo lo ven de lejos, o a través de la pantalla…, si tuvieran la fortuna de tocarlo, apretarlo, morderlo, besarlo y todo lo que yo le hago se volverían locos. – Robert no pudo evitar volver a reír.

-De acuerdo…, entonces si me follaran se morirían de demencia. – Dedujo aún divertido, siguiéndole el juego a Evans

-Se morirían porque yo los mataría. – Respondió muy seguro. – Nadie. Nadie te puede hacer lo que yo.

-Estás resultando más posesivo de lo que creí. – Le comentó con sorna. – Pero ya que lo pienso, tampoco me causa gracia que alguien más te folle a ti también. – Dio un corto beso en los labios.

 

Estaban comenzando un nuevo beso, chasqueante y húmedo. Downey ya se estaba encargando de desabrochar los pantalones de Chris para así liberar aquel miembro que continuaba hinchado de excitación. Con una mano lo masturbaba lentamente mientras que ya sentía un par de dedos acariciar su entrada. Jamás creyó que le gustaría tanto saberse tan codiciado por alguien, pero la forma en que Chris lo demandaba era para derretirse. Le tocaba a veces con tanta delicadeza, otras con ganas y a veces recibía una que otra palmada o mordidas. Junto con los besos que se escurrían por todas partes antes de poseerlo por completo. La lengua de Chris también era consecuente en todo, no perdía oportunidad para lamer y mojar su entrada, y cualquier otro punto sensible en su cuerpo. No había estado tan convencido de si a Chris de verdad le gustara tomarse _tanta molestia_ , inclusive si a él mismo le gustaba, pero Evans lo hacía con tanta insistencia tomándose todo su tiempo que descubrió que en verdad les gustaba ambos, que después le permitió que le hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Tantas veces ha hecho un trabajo excelente al excitarlo que sólo desea que le folle hasta el cansancio.   
Dios, ¿en qué punto se encontraba actualmente que sentía todo aquello? ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que le gustaría un encuentro así? Evans, maldito Evans. Estúpido y sensual Evans… Lo que provocaba. Nada más esperaba el momento de terminar ese beso que se tornó eterno para poder llevar su boquita al falo que tenía entre las manos y mojarlo con su saliva tal como ya tenían empapados los labios de tanto beso salivoso. Lubricarlo para que luego de que el dedito que Chris ya tenía dentro de él moviéndose rítmicamente saliera y pudiese sentarse sobre él y comenzar a brincotear hasta que Chris gritara y explotara. Pero seguía demorando porque ninguno rompía el exquisito beso que ya le estaba dejando los labios intensamente rojos aparte de resbalosos. Y ya iba un segundo dedo a meterse en su estrecha cavidad para prepararlo mejor y quizá así podría penetrarse sin necesidad de tener que lubricar la erección de Evans ni de romper el beso. Si dolía mucho ya tendría que soportarlo.  

 

-Robert…, Chris. – Una voz del otro lado de la puerta seguida de un par de toquesitos se escuchó. Ambos abrieron los ojos asustados, apretaron los labios que permanecían acoplados, las acciones de sus manos quedaron estáticas. Robert recordó de pronto que continuaba con la falda. – Chicos, ¿están ahí? – Reaccionaron un poco más, separaron sus rostros, alejaron sus manos de sus obscenas tareas, se pararon de la cama, Chris se acomodó los pantalones pero la erección persistía a pesar del susto, Robert se quitó la falda arrojándola debajo de la cama junto con las otras prendas del atuendo femenino. Señaló la puerta del baño para insinuarle a Chris que se fuese a meter ahí para que nadie viese el enorme bulto bajo el pantalón.

-¿Y tú? – Le preguntó Chris en voz bajita mientras continuaban los toquesitos a la puerta, por tanto nerviosismo ni distinguía de quién era la voz. Robert le hizo un ademán y se colocó su boxer de prisa, agradeciendo que fuese ajustado para “calmar” su propia erección y luego tomó una bata del armario. Así Chris corrió al baño y Robert se decidió a abrir.

-Ya abro. – Gritó Downey, así los toquesitos cesaron. Respiró acompasadamente, se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios para quitar cualquier rastro de un beso lujurioso, se aseguró de que la bata encubriera lo que se manifestaba en su parte baja y abrió la puerta. 

-Oh, ¿te ibas a duchar ahorita? – Le cuestionó curioso Jeremy al verlo con esa facha.

-¡Sí!..., digo, sí. – Respondió menos exaltado ante la salida que el mismo Jeremy le daba. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya es la hora en que Joss quería vernos a todos. – Le recordó. – Vine por ustedes antes de que comience a molestarse. ¿Dónde está Chris?

-No lo sé. Seguro en su habitación. – Respondió rápidamente. – Mejor ve con los demás, yo paso a avisarle.

-Ya pasé y no está. Supuse que estaba aquí contigo.

-Yo…, no sé. Me cambio y en seguida voy, yo paso a buscar a Chris. – Y mientras lo decía le fue cerrando la puerta. Cuando la cerró completamente botó la bata comenzando a buscar ropa decente que ponerse. Había olvidado la maldita junta. Lo bueno que no los agarraron ya follando porque así habría sido más difícil separarse, y quién dice que los gemidos no se hubiesen escuchado detrás de la puerta. Oh Dios, tendrían más cuidado después. – Chris, ya salte, tenemos que irnos. – Le llamó al pasar por la puerta del baño mientras buscaba unos zapatos que ponerse. Evans salió del sanitario con una expresión de _no puede ser._

 _-¿_ Cómo voy a salir? ¡Mira cómo estoy! – Señaló el bulto entre sus piernas.

-Piensa en algo más. Piensa en… en… en lo que sea menos en sexo. – Terminaba de arreglarse. – Tenemos que irnos. Ya al regresar podremos continuar. – Le sonrió.

-Diablos. – Maldijo. – Ahora voy a pensar en todo lo que te haré al regresar. – Puso los ojos en blanco desesperado.

-Chris…, por favor, no eres un niño que no pueda controlarlo. – Ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

-Contigo es difícil. – Le dijo en tono bajito porque ya estaban caminando por el pasillo a prisa.

-¿Me quieres culpar de nuevo? – Preguntó en broma. Chris soltó una pequeña risita, se controló a sí mismo y fueron a escuchar lo que Joss tuviese que explicarles.

 

\----------

 

Tardaron casi media hora en su informal junta, tratando puntos sencillos que Joss quería proponer o dejar en claro. Luego de eso les dejó libres por el resto del día, recordándoles que mañana también descansarían. Jeremy no tardó en proponer ir a un bar, pero Mark sugirió que era mejor descansar luego del ajetreo que habían tenido todos, quizá mañana saldrían. Chris y Robert apoyaron la idea de Mark, por supuesto, así que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones del hotel.

Llegaron y de inmediato pusieron la señal de _no molestar_. Se dirigieron a la cama y comenzaron un beso suave y lento, nada que ver con el que habían compartido antes de ser interrumpidos por Renner. Aunque poco duró, ya que Chris hizo rodar sus cuerpos para quedar sobre Robert y romper el contacto de sus labios para mirarle viciosamente, un cambio brusco, aunque no por ello inesperado. Robert ya estaba más que acostumbrado (y sinceramente encantado) a esa actitud de Evans.

 

-Mañana tenemos libre. – Le dijo con la voz suave, pero con ese tono y sonrisa maliciosa. – Así que no tengo porque ser tan delicado.

-Chris… – Iba a comenzar su palabrería que se resumía a: no me rompas el culo, por favor. Pero el otro no le dejo hacerlo.

-Tendremos que aprovechar. – Semblante de malo, mirada penetrante, sonrisa de malicia: Chris Evans. Robert suspiró con resignación.

-¿Cómo aprovecharlo? ¿Hacerlo hasta el cansancio? – Preguntó, guardándose un poco de su malicia propia.

-Es lo que me gustaría. – Robert le sonrió más ampliamente.

-La verdad… a mí también. – Le susurró. Chris sonrió mostrando sus dientes, sus párpados se abrieron un poco más y luego se mordió los labios. – Entonces, ¿ya no estás molesto?

-No. – Declaró. Se inclinó a reanudar un beso mucho más obsceno, Robert le rodeo con sus piernas por la cadera y cruzó sus brazos por el cuello. – Pero aún siento celos. – Le confesó en un breve momento que separaron sus labios.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo. Sabes que no tiene sentido. – Volvieron al beso. Evans comenzó con frenéticos movimientos para friccionar sus entrepiernas, estaba ansioso, pero Robert de pronto separó de nueva cuenta sus labios. – _Mmnnh,_ espera.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó extrañado y precavido por la reacción abrupta de Robert.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya lo hicimos hace unos días y…

-¿Pero si alguien nos escucha? – Le dijo preocupado. – Aquella vez me la pasé mordiéndome los labios para no hacer ruido. – Se quejó.

-Ahora muérdeme a mí. – Le propuso coqueto. – Me encanta oírte gemir y que me hables mientras lo hacemos…, pero te juro que ya aguanté suficiente. – Robert soltó una leve risa. _Pobre Chris…_

-¿No prefieres que mi boca te ayude a desahogarte? – Le propuso enarcándole una ceja con una sonrisa incitante. Estaba completamente dispuesto a hacerlo si Chris en verdad ya no aguantaba más.

 

Como no recibió una respuesta concisa, sólo una expresión embobada de parte de Chris, Robert lo interpretó y sonriendo de nueva cuenta le hizo a un lado para poder salir debajo de él. Intercambió las posiciones dejando a Chris sentado cómodamente en la cama y él de rodillas con el torso inclinado. Abrió los pantalones y luego los bajo lo suficiente junto con la ropa interior para que quedase fuera la ansiosa erección.  
Robert estaba igual que Evans, es decir; ya se había calentado y no quería más que follar, pero estaba seguro de que aguantaría más que Chris, así que mejor le consentía. Su lengua jugueteo en el glande, poco a poco sus labios le fueron rodeando, hasta que la boca envolvía _casi_ completa la erección.

Chris no perdió tiempo en comenzar a gemir, pues estaba próximo a reventar por tanta espera. Miraba encantando la imagen delante de él y poco hacía por acallar sus gemidos, ya que eran suaves. Robert continúa lamiendo, chupando, acariciando. Chris entierra los dedos en las sábanas, o sino en el cabello de su pareja. Ha movido la cadera unas cuantas veces sin querer, provocando que Robert se atragantase, pero no recibió queja. No tarda mucho en tensarse y sentir el cosquilleo agradable recorrer todo su cuerpo para después concentrarse en su sexo y en unos segundos sentir tanto calor. Se viene en la boca de Robert, sin tiempo de avisarle (además de que su intención no era prevenirlo) y lo ve separarse rápido y comenzar a toser. Tal vez si debió de avisarle…

 

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Le pregunta Robert cuando dejó de toser y se tragó lo que intencionalmente fue dejado en su boca.

-Sí. – Le responde todavía con la respiración agitada, sin moverse de su sitio. – Bueno…, sólo un poco.

-Hice lo que pude. – Rob se encoge de hombros como restándole importancia, aunque en realidad le haya molestado ese _sólo un poco_ , porque a su parecer ha mejorado muchísimo.

-Y es excelente. – Le aclara Chris con una gran sonrisa. Así Rob sonríe internamente. – Pero quiero hacértelo. – Se queja de nuevo como niño pequeño.

-Yo quiero lo mismo. – Le confiesa con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Pero cuando te recuperes. ¿Creías que con tan poquito tiempo me iba a gustar? – Le sonríe traviesamente.

-De acuerdo, Mr Downey. Con que quiere un raund largo, aunque luego está lloriqueando que le duele. – Le dijo con un gesto malicioso, incorporándose y acomodándose la ropa.

-Vale la pena que después camine mal. – Le dice sobre los labios y sin más camina hasta el sanitario. Chris queda un momento ahí en la cama, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Mordiéndose los labios y luego relamiéndoselos, saboreándose lo que viene.

 

…………….

 

Media hora después ya están ambos desnudos de vuelta en la cama. Robert ha sido _preparado_ y Chris sólo le continúa besando desde el cuello hasta el vientre sin penetrarlo de una vez por todas. Robert jadea, se retuerce y se desespera mientras una mano del rubio le masturba lentamente. No paran de rodar de un lado a otro de la cama. Se sienten muy acalorados, muy excitados. Pero Chris no dejaba de besarle como en esas ocasiones que se propone besar cada maldito centímetro de la piel de Downey, aunque éste está seguro de que ya tiene saliva de Evans en cualquier rincón, así que no sabe qué espera.

 

-Chris, tengo todas las ganas de tenerte dentro. – Le dijo cuando Evans terminaba de nuevo sobre él. Le tomó del rostro para mirarse directamente, así pudo verlo sonreír encantado.

-¿A sí?– Jugueteó un momento. Se acercó a dejarle un rápido beso en los labios para volver a mirarse. – ¿Me montas? – La voz ya se le había tornado en un suspiro.

-Sí. – Respondió Robert. Le fue empujando con una mano para ahora acostar a Chris y seguidamente ponerse a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

 

Estiró un brazo para tomar el lubricante, con el mojó la erección de Evans y su propia entrada, luego lo dejó de nuevo sobre la cómoda. Optó por quedar en cuclillas, así sentía que podría abrirse un poco más, entonces fue sentándose sobre la erección que probablemente ya estaba por reventar. Le tomaba de la base, sentándose lentamente, sin despagar la mirada de los ojos pálidos de Evans que ya se relamía por estar invadiendo el canal apretado de Robert.   
Finalmente estuvo dentro por completo, Robert apoyaba sus manos en sus propias rodillas y Chris tenía ambas manos en sus nalgas para ayudarle con el impulso de subir y bajar la cadera. Así comenzó a moverse, suavemente en un principio, para después más rápido y duro, haciendo sonar sus pieles chocando. Gimiendo entrecortadamente.

 

-Es-estas muy… apretado… _Aaahh_ – Le dijo de forma entrecortada por todas las sensaciones.

-¿Me detengo?

-No. Me encanta. _Ooh…mmnh…_

 

Cuando Robert ya se sintió más dilatado y por ende con menos molestia, fue que pasó de nuevo a estar sobre las rodillas, dejando sus manos sobre el duro pecho de Chris, comenzando a mover la cadera de una forma más provocadora, tragando por completo el mástil en su interior. Chris no podía dejar de gemir ni de estrujar entre sus manos aquellas deliciosas nalgas que se restregaban en su cuerpo. Robert estaba especialmente apretadito ese día y era enloquecedor, luchaba por no correrse de golpe tan pronto había comenzado a penetrarle.

La cama hacía un poco de ruido, sus cuerpos chocando también, Chris gemía sin importarle nada y Robert trataba de ahogar cada cosa que pudiese salir de su garganta; pues continuaban en el hotel y temía ser escuchado. Una cosa era no querer hacer ruido y otra querer parar. Ninguno quería parar, pero el ruido…, maldita sea que le hacía desesperarse. Así que el castaño comenzó a moverse más agresivamente, mordiendo sus labios para tratar de continuar silenciándose, pero Chris no. Chris continuaba gimiendo como si sólo ellos pudiesen escucharse, soltándole una que otra palabra vulgarsona.

 

-Cállate. – Le advirtió Downey, casi susurrando dificultosamente y sin parar los movimientos de su cadera. – Van a escuchar todo.

-Maldición. – Masculló Chris apretando los dientes, pendiente de cada movimiento de Robert. – Me callaré, pero no pares.

 

Así fue, Robert no paró, sólo hasta que pasados unos momentos se cansó de estar brincoteando y él mismo se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón, dejando a Chris la vista de sus piernas completamente abiertas en lo que el otro también se incorporaba. Ambos respiraron agitadamente, Robert más que Chris, tomándose sólo unos segundos. Hasta que Chris le abrazó por la cintura para jalarle y sentarlo a la orilla de la cama. Rob volvió a separar sus piernas, elevando la cadera lo suficiente para facilitar a ambos la penetración. Para ayudarle a mantenerse, Chris – que estaba delante de él de pie – continuó con un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras que Robert también le abrazaba por el cuello.

Así Evans comenzó a mover su cadera suavemente en un principio, para pasado los segundos aumentara la velocidad. Tomó una de las piernas de Robert y la llevó a uno de sus hombros para hacer menos incómoda la penetración para su pareja. Downey ahora se abrazaba fuertemente a él y ésta vez sí mordía uno de los hombros para poder callar sus gemidos que gracias a la pierna elevada le hacía sentir mejor cada roce. Y por lo juntos que estaban sus cuerpos no había necesidad de colar una mano para masturbarse, pues sus vientres aprisionaban su miembro y a cada movimiento le mantenía los mismo roces.

Con un excitante gemido que tuvo que ahogar, Chris terminó dentro de Rob, quién se contrajo de la pura excitación al sentir todo el estremecimiento de Evans y al mirar sus gestos. Respirando agitadamente, Evans dejó un beso en sus labios y bajó hasta estar frente a la erección del otro. Robert se mordió los labios cuando ya tenía la boca de su pareja practicándole el sexo oral a su miembro completamente duro y a punto de culminar.

Llevó sus manos al colchón para sostenerse, sus muslos permanecían abiertos para dejar acomodar a Chris entre ellos y en momentos llevaba la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados a cada deliciosa sensación. La lengua le recorría, la boca entera le tragaba y chupaba, los dedos se hundían en la piel delicada de sus muslos. Su vientre se contrajo y se vino sobre los labios gruesos y rosados de Chris, quien no lo dejó pasar y se relamió para tragarlo. Robert le sonrió aún agitado y una vez más se dejó caer agotado a la cama.

 

-Me encantas. – Dijo Robert cuando Chris se colocó a un lado de él, repartiéndole unos besitos por el rostro. – ¿Crees que nos hayan escuchado?

-No creo. – Le dijo para que no se preocupase, acostándose a un lado de él. – ¿Qué harás con _aquella_ ropa?

-Oh, ya lo había olvidado. La sacaré debajo de la cama y se la entregaré a Jude. No quiero esa cosa cerca de nosotros. – Dijo muy seguro. Después suspiró. – No volveré a apostar cosas estúpidas con nadie. – En seguida alguien tocaba a la puerta, por lo que se miraron de nuevo asustados.

-¿Que no entienden _“no molestar”? –_ Se quejó en un susurro Chris.

-¿Qué quieren? No quiero que me molesten. – Elevó la voz Robert para que le escuchase quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, sin pararse de la cama.

-Soy yo, no seas odioso. – Respondió la voz de Jude.

-Le abriré. – Avisó Robert. Chris le asintió para acomodarse mejor en la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas mientras Rob se colocaba una bata de baño e iba a atender. Jude pasó, pero de inmediato giró cubriéndose los ojos cuando se topó con la mirada de Chris.

-No he visto nada, no tengo idea de lo que estaban haciendo. – Dijo dramáticamente y demasiado infantil.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le cuestionó Downey luego de una leve risa.

-Quería asegurarme de que no habían peleado. – Respondía sin girarse para mirar a Chris en esa facha. – Lo oíste Evans, si te pasas con mi amigo te irá mal. – Le aseguró en un tono de broma, aunque Chris sabía bien que la amenaza no era completamente una bromita.

-Entiendo. – Le contestó.

-Jude, llévate esto, por favor. – Le pidió Robert entregándole todo el conjunto rojo.

-Primero lo _usan_ y me lo dan a mí después para que lo deseche, ¿no?

-No lo _usamos_. – Respondió de inmediato el castaño.

-Sí, sí…, claro. – Dijo con sarcasmo. – No importa, yo las tiro. – Las tomó y giró a la puerta, no sin antes agregar una última cosa con una sonrisa traviesa. – Por cierto; de nada.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**//ROBERT//**

 

Terminábamos de rodar una de las últimas escenas y anunciaron un descanso, por lo que caminé lejos de la escena rumbo a los camerinos rodantes con intención de ir al que se me había asignado.

La razón por la que parecía llevar prisa era algo vergonzoso. La escena recién terminada de nuevo la compartía con ambos Chris, pero eso no era lo relevante, sino que los dos llevaban los trajes de acuerdo a sus personajes y Evans en verdad que aturdía mis pensamientos con verlo portar aquel traje. ¿Tonto? Lo sé. No sé qué me pasó a mitad de las grabaciones que cada que lo miraba en personaje me distraía al pensar en otras cosas. Sí, se mira muy bien con el traje pero no debería ser para tanto. Como ya le he dicho a Chris, que a diferencia de él yo sí me puedo controlar porque no soy un mocoso, ¿pero qué me pasa? Bueno, en realidad sí puedo y sigo pudiendo controlarme, sino desde muchas semanas atrás ya me habría lanzado a él en plena filmación o mientras estamos en el gimnasio. Lo que pasa es que tal vez ya no quiero controlarme.

Me giré ya estando lejos para saber a dónde había ido él. Estaba todavía entre la escena conversando con Hemsworth y algunos más del staff. Sólo unos segundas más le miré antes de entrar a mi camerino y encerrarme allí.  
Me dejé caer pesadamente en la silla frente al tocador y tomé mi móvil para distraerme un poco curioseando en Internet. Eran increíbles las cosas que uno puede llegar a encontrar acerca de sí mismo en el mundo virtual, y no todas eran increíbles en el buen sentido, algunas otras desconcertantes, pero igual me gustaba mucho indagar. No ha escapado de mi memoria como hace un par de semanas Mark llegó muy sonriente directo a donde Chris y yo estábamos esperando comenzar con la filmación, sólo para mostrarnos de golpe una imagen de IM y CA besándose, y luego una más perturbadora dónde estaban follando. No puedo imaginar qué expresiones pusimos Chris y yo, sólo sentí mucho calor de pronto en mi rostro y en mi cabeza retumbaba un _“no puede ser”_ desesperado. Traté de lucir tranquilo, no éramos Chris y yo en las imágenes, eran nuestros personajes. Pero…, nosotros sí, al final de cuentas, porque era caracterizado en el universo cinematográfico y eran nuestras caras. No nos quedó más que hacernos los desentendidos, y en mi caso soltar además un comentario medio estúpido para notarme relajado. Lo que sí, es que le pedí a Mark que no mostrará a nadie esas imágenes, ni mucho menos que las compartiese con sus fans. No sé cómo me sentiría…

Recordando eso, fue que reconsideré vengarme de Mark. Ya que los días siguientes lo había olvidado por todo el trabajo.   
Escribiendo otras cosas en el navegador fue que comencé la buscada para encontrar algo igual de vergonzosos que mostrarle a él, para que supiera qué tan incómodo es un momento así. Intenté con varias palabras, tuve que evitar algunas cosas que en realidad no quería mirar, pero al final encontré algo que me serviría muy bien. Así que salí de nuevo del camerino rodante para ir a buscarle. Afortunadamente lo encontré a unos cuantos pasos.

 

-Mark. – Le llamé, ya que me daba la espalda. Se giró naturalmente deteniendo sus pasos y me sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero mostrarte algo realmente interesante que me he encontrado. – Le respondí hasta acercarme a él.

-¿Qué cosa? – Me preguntó con interés. Para mi buena suerte se acercaba Renner hasta nosotros.

-¿Qué hacen? – Dijo Jeremy posándose a un lado de Mark.

-Quiero mostrarles algo.

-¿Qué?

-Esto. – Les dije sonriendo triunfante. Pero ellos no se avergonzaron o son mejores disimulando que yo en momento así. De hecho, ambos estaban sonriendo.

-Es muy tierno. – Dijo Jeremy sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Lindo. – Opinó Mark.

-¡Qué! – Ahora fui yo. Giré mi móvil para ver yo la pantalla y asegurarme de que les haya mostrado la imagen correcta, y así era. Era la misma imagen animada de Clint Barton robándole un beso a Bruce Banner. – De acuerdo, miren ésta otra. – Pasé a otra imagen de un beso menos “tierno” de ambos personajes.

-Oh… genial. – Exclamó de nuevo Jeremy.

-Pero…

-No nos molesta. – Me dijo Mark, casi burlón. Creo que sabía bien cuál había sido mi intención al mostrarles esas imágenes.

-De hecho, pásame la primera. – Me pidió Renner. – La pondré de fondo de pantalla en mi móvil.

 

A pesar de que mi plan falló no me molesté y con guste le pasé la cursi imagen a Renner. Supongo que ellos no reaccionaron tímidamente porque no es la misma situación que entre Chris y yo. No es como si Jeremy y Mark tuviesen un romance secreto ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando ellos volvieron a lo suyo y se retiraron, yo regresé dentro del camerino. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo en que alguien llamase a la puerta. Era Chris. Lo dejé pasar en seguida.

 

-¿Te sientes mal, Robert? – Me preguntó con un gesto preocupado.

-No. – Le respondí extrañado. – ¿Luzco enfermo?

-No, pero te fuiste de prisa. Creí que te pasaba algo.

-Estoy bien. – Le aseguré una ladina sonrisa.

-¿En verdad? – Insistió. Se acercó hasta pegarse a mí y me rodeo con ambos brazos por la cintura.

-Sí. – Respondí elevando el rostro y llevando mis manos también a su cintura, aunque estaba rodeada por el cinturón del traje que aún llevaba puesto.

-¿Seguro? – Dijo más suave, inclinándose para ir pegando nuestros labios.

-Sí…

 

Le tuve por completo cerca para besarnos. Algo lento y tierno, nuestro primer beso en todo el jodido día. Qué difícil es llevar una relación en éste trabajo, y aunque por fortuna él y yo viajábamos juntos por ser compañeros, la desventaja es que era nuestro secreto ésta relación. Pero ello no hace que me arrepienta o me cansé de esconderlo, no. Sólo que cada oportunidad hay que aprovecharla lo mejor posible.   
Le deje un último beso chasqueante antes de separarme sólo unos centímetros de su rostro y le miré.

 

-En realidad sí me pasa algo. – Le confesé. Prestó toda atención.

-¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó con un gesto de preocupación.

-No es nada importante. – Le aclaré. – De hecho te burlarás de mí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Es descabellado el que me fascines con ese traje y esté pensando en hacer algo inmoral contigo justo aquí? – Expresé desvergonzadamente mirándole directo a los ojos. Chris abrió un poco más sus párpados un segundo y luego sonrió encantadora y osadamente.

-Creo que es algo muy sensato. – Murmuró pegándome más a él.  

-¿En serio? ¿No te asusta la idea?

-No. Pensaba lo mismo mientras te besaba. – Confesó. –Será como aquella vez en el cine. – Dijo y se acercó de nuevo a besarme pero con un poco de brusquedad ésta vez.

 

Desabroché el cinturón del traje y lo dejé caer, así pude abrazarle con más firmeza mientras él daba pasos hacia atrás hasta recargarse en una de las paredes del camarín, y yo me recargué más en su pecho. Creo que esto es una gran estupidez, la verdad, es decir; no es nada seguro. Pero también es verdad que una de mis cualidades no es hacer todo con raciocinio previo, sino todo lo contrario.   
Sus manos comenzaron a bajar, las mías igual, y entonces un chirrido se escuchó. El chirrido que hacía la maldita puerta del camarín al abrirse o cerrarse. Chris apenas reaccionó a empujarme mientras yo quedaba con cara de idiota y mantenía el equilibrio para no caer. Ambos miramos a la puerta recién abierta y volví a mirar a Mark. Escuchaba el retumbar de mi corazón en la cabeza, asustado.

 

-Tenemos que volver. – Dijo con naturalidad mi amigo mirándome sólo a mí. Luego giró su cabeza y observó a Chris, ahí nos miró curioso. ¿No se había dado cuanta? ¡Gracias a los dioses! – Tú también. – Le dijo a Evans.

-¡Maldita sea, Mark! ¿¡Por qué no llamas a la puerta primero!? – Sin embargo exploté. Me miró aún más extrañado.

-Estaba abierta. – Dijo tranquilo. _¿Abierta? ¡Abierta!_ – Sólo la empujé. ¿Qué hacían?

-¡Nada! – Continué exaltado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estaban peleando? – Indagó.

-No…, sólo hablábamos y nos asustaste. – Chris le respondió sereno. Luego me miró con advertencia. Respiré tranquilo y me relajé.

-Discúlpame, Mark. – Le dije calmado.

-Descuida, hombre. – Me sonrió como si nada. Adoro a ese hombre. – Vamos, para terminar pronto con esto.

 

Mark se adelantó, Chris le siguió y solté un suspiró pesado antes de ir tras de ellos. Nos acomodábamos en nuestros lugares para la escena cuando Joss se acerca hasta nosotros justo antes de comenzar, deteniendo todo. “¿Y el cinturón, Chris?”, pregunta en voz alta, y yo estando a un lado de ellos me tengo que hacer una vez más el desentendido. Evans pone cara de pánico, pero Joss antes de molestarse más pide el del traje del extra para no perder más tiempo y comenzamos. Ésta vez no se cometen muchos errores, por lo que avanzamos rápidamente y Joss olvidó su enojo por un simple detallito, así que no nos entretiene de más y decide continuar con las demás escenas donde Chris y yo no intervenimos, así que nos da un descanso de nuevo. Dice “descanso”, pero sé que no dará tiempo de que volvamos a aparecer en escena porque el día pronto acabará y necesita de la luz natural por estar a la intemperie. Aun así insiste en que nos llamará cuando sea necesario, por lo que Chris no debe de quitarse por completo el traje.

Nos vamos escabullendo lentamente lejos de ahí, todo el equipo está trabajando, nadie centra su atención en nosotros, y si así fuera de cualquier manera Chris y yo somos dos compañeros de trabajo conversando y llevando la charla naturalmente de nuevo hasta mi camerino, el cual ésta vez estará cerrado correctamente para que nadie se lleve sorpresas desconcertantes.

 

 

**//CHRIS//**

 

-¿Estás seguro? – Le insistí entre los besos ansiosos que comenzamos a darnos.

-No. – Respondió mientras me empujaba a una de las paredes y volvíamos a quedar como antes de que Mark apareciera la primera vez. – ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. – Le dije mientras sentía los pequeños besos que iba dejando por mi cuello, hasta donde el traje le permitía. – ¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa ingenua.

-No estoy muy seguro de hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo. – Aseguró, sonriéndome de igual forma. – ¿Y usted quiere, _Capitán_?– Susurró mirándome, después de haber dejado un pequeño beso en mis labios.

 

Sentí una emoción recorrerme al escucharle decir aquello. _¿…Qué?_ Nadie me había llamado en un momento íntimo de aquella forma, y no me imaginaba lo bien que se escuchara viniendo de Robert. Aunque en escena no es muy diferente, porque de hecho, con cada roce que tienen nuestros personajes, cada vez que se llaman el uno al otro… me hace crear cortas fantasías en el momento. Siempre me dije que eso no está bien, _estoy trabajando_ tenía que recordarme a mí mismo. Pero ahora, ahora…

Volví a sus labios para responderle con aquel beso ansioso, le acerqué más a mi cuerpo y él mismo se restregó más contra mí. El beso continuó, tornándose largo y delicioso, mientras mis manos recorrían parte de su espalda y cintura sobre la playera de licra que es parte del vestuario, una muy parecida a la que usó en IM3. Por ello no podía sólo arrebatarla de su cuerpo, no podía dañar en lo más mínimo el vestuario, sino ¿qué responderíamos a eso? Así como Robert tampoco jalaba de mi ropa ésta vez. Esto sería más incómodo de lo que creí, pero ni así me retractaría.

Le abracé por la cintura para conducirlo hasta el tocador, sentándolo allí. Rápidamente me hizo un espacio entre sus piernas para continuar mucho más cerca. Ahora me abrazaba por la espalda y seguía besándome, y yo le jalaba de ambas piernas para crear la deseosa fricción en nuestras entrepiernas. Mis besos se escurrieron hasta su cuello y un poco más abajo, le escuché suspirar relajado.

Una de mis manos se dirigió entre nuestros cuerpos para poder llegar hasta su entrepierna y hacer una caricia más demandante sobre la ropa, mientras la otra ahora se escabullía debajo de la playera, enterrando suavemente mis dedos en su espalda.   
Nivelé nuestros rostros para poder mirarle directamente al momento de desabrochar sus pantalones, bajar la bragueta y colar la misma mano que antes estaba manoseando sobre la tela frígida del pantalón a rozar sobre el boxer que ya escondía una erección. No tardé en hacer también a un lado la única tela que se interponía entre su sexo y mi caricia, y cuando lo hice y el tacto fue directo, Robert dejó escapar un jadeo que me hizo sentir una punzada en mi propia entrepierna.

Sus ojos miel, grandes y deseosos, no se despegaban aún de mis pupilas mientras me encargaba de masturbarle a un ritmo demasiado lento para el momento. Por lo cerca de nuestros rostros fue que noté lo agitadas que estaban nuestras respiraciones, como si estuviésemos haciendo algo desenfrenado en lugar de estar llevando todo con una calma que pronto podría fastidiarnos. Pero mi corazón late más aceleradamente y siento demasiado nerviosismo, tanto que presiento que en cualquier momento voy a acobardarme, aunque la excitación va más en aumento. No es para menos sentirme de todas esas formas si es que estoy en un camarín rodante con Robert en ésta situación, y con un montón de compañeros y staff pudiendo pasar por fuera a cada momento, o incluso solicitándonos.

Cuando tiro de sus pantalones y de la ropa interior para poder quitarlos, sé que la oportunidad de acobardarme quedó atrás. Ya ni siquiera lo pienso cuando le miró con los labios entreabiertos y los muslos separados esperando a que vuelva a ponerme entre ellos. Boto las prendas a la silla que quedó a un lado de nosotros, y los tenis que cayeron al haber sacado los pantalones simplemente los hago a un lado de una patada para que no me estorben.  
Me acercó y ahora es Robert quien lleva la palma de su mano a mi entrepierna, masajeándola con la misma calma, dejando pequeños besos en mi barbilla y hasta parte de mi cuello porque el traje interfiere. Ahora, con más calor, el traje me incomoda, sólo quiero quitármelo y dejar de sentirme más sofocado de lo normal en un momento así.

 

- _Capitán…_ – Llama en un susurro tan suave que creo que lo imaginé. Llevo varios segundos con los parpados cerrados sólo concentrándome en la fricción de su mano en mi entrepierna y el tacto cálido y suave de mis dedos acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos. Así que pienso que ese llamado en una loca fantasía. – _Capitán._ – Escucho una vez más y me decido a abrir los ojos, también porque el roce en mi sexo se desvaneció. Robert me está mirando con intensidad y ahí descubro que en realidad me estaba llamando de aquella manera. – Ayúdame.

 

Me pidió dando un leve jalón a dónde se encontraba el borde del pantalón del traje, supuse que había intentado desabrocharlo y no lo había logrado. Así que yo mismo me encargué de desabrochar el pantalón, pero él fue quien se encargó de sólo sacar mi miembro excitado sin bajar la prenda, comenzando así a masturbarme.

Recargó por completo su espalda en el espejo del tocador, con su mano libre me jaló de la nuca para comenzar un nuevo beso y yo le tomé de ambas rodillas para elevar de nueva cuenta sus piernas para hacer cada roce más íntimo. Apretaba voraz mis labios y yo trataba de responderle del mismo modo, pero me robaba el aliento dejándome deseando más de su atrevimiento.

Con brío deslicé mi rostro hasta quedar entre sus piernas, sin perder más tiempo envolví con mis labios la punta de la extraordinaria erección, para luego ir creando intercalados movimientos que encantaban a Robert. Pasaba mi lengua por el largo, volvía a engullir su miembro y me desviaba con dulces besos a sus muslos. Ensalivé mi dedo índice de la mano derecha para dirigirlo entre las nalgas de Robert mientras me incorporaba para volver a besarle de una forma que nos dejaría hinchados los labios. El dedo sólo acariciaba, sin llegar a ser rudo ni mucho menos a penetrar, aunque ardía de ganas por hacerlo. Ambos nos masturbábamos uno al otro y eso era lo que nos hacía acalorarnos y gemir quedamente. 

 

-Hasta que vayas a terminar. – Me dijo entre los jadeos que salían de sus labios.

-¿Eh?

-Hasta que vayas a terminar puedes meterla…, sólo un poco, _ok?_ – Pidió aferrándose a mi cuello. – Tú no puedes quitarte el traje, así que me toca ser quien se abra. Y no puedes perjudicar tu andar por las escenas de alto impacto…, pero yo tampoco puedo permitírmelo, así que… sólo un poco, ¿está bien?

-Sólo si tú también lo quieres. – Le dije. Tal vez él no estaba tan convencido, pero sólo me asintió de inmediato.

 

Sin nada más servible a la mano, tuve que ensalivar de vuelta un par de dedos para ir tanteando su entrada, porque aunque sería rápido podría lastimarlo. Una vez más acariciaba sólo superficialmente y con la otra mano continuaba masturbándole, para relajar aquella parte delicada de su cuerpo. Uno a uno metí los dedos con suavidad y comencé a moverlos hasta que dejó de estar un tanto tenso.

La manera en que me besaba, el sonido de sus gemidos sobre mis labios y las caricias en mi miembro, me llevaron al punto donde estaba muy cerca de culminar, y al parecer Robert igual, ya que gemía más entrecortadamente. Separé un poco nuestros rostros, bajé lo suficiente el pantalón, volví a tomarle de las rodillas para auparle y separar más los muslos. Le miré antes de hacerlo.

 

-Con cuidado. – Me pidió agitado. Regresé a masturbarle al mismo tiempo que intentaba penetrarle. – _Aahh~_ Hasta ahí. No más… – Gimió apretando los párpados.

 

Me quedé quieto un momento, con la respiración acelerada, mirando como Robert se iba relajando rápidamente. Mi miembro no estaba ni la mitad hundido en él, y la espera en conjunto con las contracciones que se sentían, me hacían ansiar embestirle hasta lo más profundo. Pero no debía, no.  
Comencé a moverme cuando él así lo quiso, a un ritmo suave y corto por la profundidad que había aceptado de la penetración. Me tomaba del abdomen para que no fuese más allá de lo que había permitido. _“Aaahh, capitán…”_ , jadeaba. Ambos ahogábamos nuestros gemidos, parecía que ya estábamos acostumbrándonos a hacerlo.

Robert alzó su playera dejando su vientre a la vista, pues estaba a punto de terminar y no tenía que mancharla. Continué masturbándole y moviéndome a un ritmo más acelerado. Llevó una mano sobre la mía que envolvía su miembro para que llevase el ritmo que quería y así, con los dientes apretados, los ojos entrecerrados, el pecho y vientre subiendo y bajando rápidamente fue que se vino entre nuestras manos. Casi enseguida yo le seguí después de ver aquella imagen y de sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y luego se relajaba exquisitamente. Salí de él para terminar corriéndome en uno de los suaves muslos.

Los dos ahí, agitados como si hubiésemos corrido un maratón, con los rostros ruborizados y levemente sudados. El maquillaje y el peinado se habían ido al carajo, pero al menos el vestuario quedaba intacto…, o al menos eso quería creer.   
Todavía no terminaba de regular mi respiración ni de asimilar lo que acabábamos de hacer en ese lugar cuando una risita de Robert me sorprendió.

 

-Creo que esto ha sido una locura…, _capitán._


	7. Chapter 7

**//ROBERT//**

 

Había despertado a la hora que acordamos para poder charlar un momento, pero cuando estaba listo frente a la laptop Chris aún no aparecía. Le esperé unos minutos sin pararme de la cama, pero no llegaba.   
Yo estaba en mi departamento, en L.A., pero Chris se encontraba en China, váyase a saber en qué parte de toda China, me lo había dicho pero así de rápido olvidé el extraño nombre. Tuvo diferentes citas por el trabajo y no sabía muy bien hasta qué día volvería, por el momento lleva más de una semana allá.

Me aburrí de esperarlo y decidí ducharme para hacer más tiempo. No tenía ningún compromiso en ese día y no podía pasar el rato con Exton porque Susan se lo había llevado a un viaje que también tuvo que hacer e Indio estaba muy involucrado en sus propios asuntos como para vernos antes del día acordado. Sólo había despertado temprano porque era mi _cita_ con Chris. Unas pocas palabras, muchas miradas a través de la pantalla, sonrisas encantadoras.

Cuando salí de la ducha miré la hora. Eran las 9:00am, una hora atrás era la hora en que Evans había dicho que estaría esperando, tal vez estaría ahora. Para no demorarme más ni siquiera me cambié, quedé con la simple toalla alrededor de mi cadera y abrí la laptop que había dejado sobre la cama. Un par de segundos después ya tenía a Chris en la pantalla.

 

- _Lamento la demora, cariño_. – Fue lo primero que dijo, sonriendo. – _La cena en la que estaba se alargó un poco más de lo esperado, voy llegando._

-No hay problema. Espera. – Le dije para que me diese tiempo de sentarme cómodamente en la cama, cuando estuve listo puse de nueva cuenta el aparato en mis piernas. – Ya.

- _¿No traes ropa?_ – Preguntó con una mueca inocentona.

-Sí. Bueno, más o menos. Recién salí de la ducha. – Le dije sin tomarle importancia. – ¿Qué hora es allá? – Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo.

- _1:02am…, ya es jueves_. – Me hizo saber. – _Pronto estaré de vuelta_.

-Pues yo apenas estoy en el miércoles, así que siento que tengo que esperar más. – Le dije en broma. Él soltó una risita

- _También te extraño_. – Respondió juguetón. – _¿Dormiste bien?_

-Sí, no soñé nada, así que sí. Es tarde para ti, ¿quieres dormir? Podemos conversar otro día…, o hasta que vuelvas. – Le sugerí con honestidad.

- _No, estoy bien. Sabes, en la cena hubo unos pocos tragos y todavía no me hacen efecto pesado, no tengo sueño._ – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?

- _Agradable. A veces no les entiendo muy bien por su acento, pero son agradables._ – Dijo sonriendo.

-Nadie te ha coqueteado, ¿verdad? – Le dije con una ceja enarcada, mirándolo casi seriamente. Aunque todo era en juego…, bueno, dependiendo de la respuesta. Desvió la mirada como pensando y frunció el ceño.

- _Eso…, ya sabes, siempre va a pasar_. – Dijo sin estar muy convencido de sonar firme. – _Pero_ -

-¿Se te han insinuado? – Cuestioné, más con una actitud de _no es que me interese_ , pero dentro de mí quería saber.

- _Sí._ – Respondió y sin poder evitarlo fruncí los labios. – _Pero bien sabes que no voy seguirles el juego._

-Lo sé…, es sólo que…

- _Te entiendo._ – Me dijo con la voz suave luego de mi pausa. – _A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo._

\- Celoso. – Dije ya más relajado, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- _Tú también, calla._ – Se defendió riendo bajo.

 

En ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar y no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había dejado. Miré en varias direcciones y no lo localizaba. Pedí a Chris que me esperaba en lo que yo me ponía a buscar el móvil y respondía la llamada. Nada importante, mi representante diciéndome que una cita que tenía en unos días cambiaba de hora, nada catastrófico, pues he tenido tiempo de sobra ahora con las grabaciones terminadas.  
Cuando volví a la cama y me acomodé a como estaba miré la pantalla, y en lugar de ver por completo la cara de Chris en ella me encontré con la imagen más alejada, mostrando parte de la habitación del hotel y a él del torso para arriba sacándose la camisa.

 

-¿…Qué haces? – Pregunté unos segundos después de mirarlo con más detalle.

- _Me cambio._ – Respondió normal, ahora sacándose los pantalones. Caminó hasta unos cajones detrás de él y así se vio casi hasta las rodillas ahora. No despegué la vista de la imagen, no perdí detalle del boxer ajustado mientras caminaba, yo apreté un poco los labios mientras notaba cómo sacaba ropa más ligera de un cajón. Creo que lo extraño demasiado…

-Entonces… ¿ya vas a dormir? – Aún se estaba metiendo las nuevas prendas y no regresaba a acercarse a la webcam como antes, yo seguía atento a como cada pedacito de piel iba cubriéndose.

- _No, quería estar cómodo._ – Respondió acercándose de nuevo. – _¿Y tú no piensas ponerte algo? ¿No tienes frío?_

-…Es un día caluroso. – _Y ahora lo es más_ , pensé en un segundo. – Pero sí, voy por ropa.

- _Ok. Te espero_. – Me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

 

Dejé la lap acomodada a mi _conveniencia_ antes de ponerme en pie. Dándole la espalda fui también hasta uno de mis cajones primero para sacar la ropa interior, sólo que me quedé haciendo tiempo mientras buscaba. _Provócalo,_ pasaba por mi mente, ¿pero con qué propósito? Sólo porque a mí me había revuelto un poco los pensamientos al verlo quitarse la ropa no tenía por qué regresarle eso.

Y dejé caer la toalla casi inconscientemente…

Además, estamos tan lejos uno del otro, no era como si pudiera jalarlo a mí si me pongo caliente. Lo extraño, sí. Estoy aburrido, sí. Pero no eran razones para hacer tonterías burdas. Sí, es mejor no hacer niñerías. Así que saqué ya cualquier prenda para cerrar el cajón, pero cuando iba a caminar al clóset recordé la toalla tirada. Con prisa me agaché por ella y trataba de enredarla de nueva cuenta en cadera.

 

**//CHRIS//**

Cuando la toalla cayó centré más mi atención en su figura, relamiéndome los labios discretamente por reflejo, pero unos segundos después Robert se agachó a recogerla, dándome una vista mucho más suculenta. _Wow…,_ exclamé bajo, pero aun así creo que él alcanzó a escucharlo porque giró la cabeza y me sonrió nerviosamente cuando ya tuvo de nuevo acomodada la toalla. Supongo que había sido un accidente.  
Caminó hasta el armario y sacó una playera y unos pantalones, los cuales botó a la cama para luego acercarse él.

 

- _Entonces… ahm… ¿qué más pasó en tu día?_ – Me preguntó todavía un poco nervioso. Había movido de nueva cuenta la computadora para que pudiésemos vernos, pero Robert ahora estaba sentado en la cama y no se decidía a ponerse la ropa que estaba a un lado de él.

-Sólo una entrevista temprano y la cena para hablar sobre números y … – Hablaba despacio, mirándolo escrutadoramente, pues él tenía su mirada en otra parte. Tomó la ropa interior y estaba por colocársela, así que por fin retiró la toalla una vez más. Al estar tan cerca y de costado, cuando se puso de pie quedó a la vista la curva desnuda de su espalda al descender al trasero y continuar con los muslos. _Dios_ , esto me está poniendo… caliente. – Robert.

 _-¿Si?_ – Continuó en lo suyo, es decir; cubriendo toda la piel que en ese momento quería tocar, y de ser posible ensalivar. Y yo sin saber qué decirle de coherente ahora. Cuando terminó me miró a través de la pantalla, pero no me dijo nada, sólo me sonrió después. – _¿Qué pasa?_

-Ah…, todo, todo yo te extraña. – Le dije estúpidamente. Él pareció confundido.

 _-¿Todo tú?_ – Rio bajo. – _¿Qué quieres decir? … Oh, ya entiendo._ – Y ahora sonrió malicioso.

-Sí… –

 

Había pasado todos esos días ocupado, sin darme tiempo de pensar, pero cuando regresaba al hotel a dormir era inevitable no pensar en él. Me había acostumbrado a compartir cualquier cama con él; la suya, la mía, cualquier otra de hotel por cuestiones del trabajo. A veces sólo para dormir juntos, sin hacer alguna otra cosa _divertida_ , era la verdad aunque costara creerla. Era comprensible extrañarlo en todo sentido, ¿no es así?   
Miré cómo hacía esa mueca curiosa de él que lo delata cuando piensa en algo travieso. Se alejó de la pantalla para que no sólo mirara su cara y entonces se sacó la playera que hace unos segundos se había puesto. Me tomó por sorpresa, más por la cara maliciosa que no quitaba.

 

- _Tú turno._ – Dijo. Sonreí divertido. – _Por ahora tendremos que conformarnos sólo con la vista._ – Se encogió de hombros inocentemente. Ya no esperé más y yo también me alejé sólo un poco, quedando aún sentado como estaba y así me saqué también la playera.

-Cada vez me sorprendes mucho más. – Le comenté embobado.

- _¿Y te gusta?_

-Me fascina.

- _Pues te iré sorprendiendo más._ – Declaró al momento que comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones.

 

Lo estaba haciendo de una forma tan lenta y sugestiva que me atrapaba por completo en ese jueguito. La bragueta estuvo abajo y dando suaves jaloncitos fue que los fue deslizando por sus piernas. Quedando sólo en boxers se movía lentamente manteniendo una expresión juguetona en su rostro. Sus manos se paseaban suavemente por el vientre, bajando hasta topar con la tela de su única prenda y continuar la caricia sutil hasta las piernas, no sin antes haber rozado su sexo.

Se acercó más a la cámara hasta que lo único que se veía de él era de su torso hasta la mitad de los muslos. Se puso de costado, prosiguiendo con la caricia y mostrando de nueva cuenta esa increíble curva que formaba su trasero. Ya llevaba instantes sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en mi entrepierna, pidiendo que la tocasen, pero estaba tan embobado mirándolo que no había procedido a deshacerme también de mis pantalones como él. Pero de nuevo se alejó lo suficiente para mirar su rostro y me pidió ahora que yo me quitara lo demás.

Fue mi turno. Me puse de pie y me quité los pantalones casi sin ninguna delicadeza, pero cuando quedé en mismas condiciones que él también lleve una de mis manos a juguetear suavemente por mi boxer, tocando una semi-erección que resaltaba en la ajustada prenda. Robert miraba como si estuviese observando algo interesante, y en un momento suspiró. Se sentó de vuelta en la cama, pero ahora en posición de loto y con la laptop enfrente para mirarse por completo.

 

- _Vas más adelante que yo. Has que quedemos en iguales._ – Me pidió juguetón y esperando. Encantador. Sonreí, dejé lo que había comenzado y me volví a sentar, pegándome un poco más a la cámara.

-Si te tuviese frente a mí sabes que estaríamos mucho más adelantados. – Le dije. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que él esperaba. Así como a mí me encantaba que me hablara mientras lo hacíamos, a él le ponía de la misma forma. Era preguntón la mayoría de las veces, porque le calienta las cosas lujuriosas que suelo decirle con completa honestidad. – Porque ya te tendría contra la pared, paseando mi lengua por tu nuca y por tu espalda. Mis manos ya te habrían tocado en cada rincón que te gusta. Estaría pegado a ti para que sintieras muy bien cómo me pones, para que te hicieras responsable…

 

Todo lo decía con voz grave, pues así me salía. Robert estaba atento, y notaba en el movimiento de su pecho que comenzaba a cambiar su respiración. En medio de mis palabras ya había llevado titubeante una mano hasta su entrepierna y se tocaba lentamente sin ser brusco. Sonreí con arrogancia al atinar.

 

-Te comería lentamente. Beso a beso, por todas partes. – Continué, regresando mi mano a mi propio sexo también. Él con su mano libre entretuvo sus labios, pues la elevó hasta ellos y paseaba con sutileza uno de los dedos entre los labios levemente separados. – Esos deditos estarían llenos de tu saliva para que fueses tú quién me tocara, ansiándome. Los míos también serían empapados de tu saliva para ir hundiéndose entre tus nalgas. Porque te gusta, dices que no, pero te enloquece. Te retuerces y aferras a mí cada que estoy sobre de ti penetrándote, así que ni te atrevas a negarlo. – Sin haberlo previsto comenzaba a hablarle rudo, pero no había ninguna señal para detenerme, pues Robert sonrió más gustoso, un tanto retador.

 

**//ROBERT//**  
  
  
Adoro que se ponga así; es divertido y cachondo a la vez. Continuaba hablándome, diciéndome un montón de palabras lascivas que no querían parar. Palabras que nadie me había dicho, y ni remotamente parecido a esa forma viciosa en la que Chris lo dice.

Me deshice de la ropa interior, qué más daba al punto en que estábamos llegando. Me quedé sentado, con las rodillas separadas y algo flexionadas. Aún se mantenía la imagen completa de mí en la cámara. Chris quedó en silencio un momento cuando quedé desnudo y con la excitación mostrándose delatora, así que proseguí a masturbarme sin timidez alguna. Él sonrió de lado y noté que se puso más cómodo, recargándose más en el respaldo de su asiento, mirándome y llevando su mano más abajo. Inconvenientemente a mí no llegaba la imagen más debajo de su cadera, por lo que mi ansiosa vista se perdía lo que aquella mano estaba haciendo seguramente bajo la ropa interior.

 

-No es justo. Yo no te veo. –Le reclamé pero Chris sólo sonrió travieso. – Así ya no voy a jugar. – Amenacé infantilmente, fingiendo buscar algo para cubrirme.

- _No, no, no._ – Pidió apresurado y casi me suelto a reír por la forma en que lo dijo. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás, lo suficiente para poder mirar a dónde yo quería.

 

Mientras yo volvía a mi posición, haciéndole saber que continuaría _jugando_ , él bajó su boxer y su erección quedó a la vista. Sonreí con ganas. Quedamos tocándonos y mirándonos el uno al otro por escasos minutos, pero los suficientes para aburrirme. Por lo que me puse en pie, acomodé la laptop para que siguiera llegando la imagen de mí y comencé con algo más sugestivo (aunque también me parecía algo ridículo).

Más cerca de la cámara, para que se viesen más ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, volví a tocarme con lentitud para que Chris no se perdiese ningún detalle. De costado, de frente, me movía para darle el _panorama_ casi completo. Miraba la pantalla y lo encontraba completamente entretenido observando y masturbándose ansioso. Sonreí sin inmutarme, de cualquier modo no podía mirar mi rostro.

Resultaba que yo lo estaba disfrutando mucho, era divertido. Era como poder hacer lo que algunas veces atrás había pensado pero no había llegado a completar porque Chris se me abalanzaba casi enseguida. Pero ahora no había modo de que él atacara abruptamente. Así que continué con la sonrisa pintada en mi rostro que él no podía mirar.

 

**//CHRIS//**

 

Se masturbaba lento, acariciando toda la extensión sugerentemente. Miraba la punta enrojecida y apetecible, la saliva se acumulaba en mi boca exageradamente. Mi mano en mi propio miembro se movía más frenética a comparación suya, ansiaba tenerlo restregándose contra mí, besándome, haciéndome toda clase de cosas obscenas.

Robert se dio la vuelta y sus redondas y turgentes nalgas quedaron a la vista. Se movía casi imperceptible, pero lo hacía. En seguida llevó una mano para pasearla sobre ambas nalgas, lento y suave, y al final apretó una. Yo comencé a jadear sin dejar de masturbarme ansiosamente. Luego fueron dos manos, cada una en una nalga acercando los dedos más a la ranura, entonces las separó un poco. Me relamí, la saliva casi escurría de mi boca, pero esa separación fue suficiente para que su entrada se mostrara. Hundió más sus dedos en su propia piel y separó al tope, moviéndose provocativamente ésta vez, pero fueron unos pocos segundos. Se volvió a girar y a llevar sus manos a su erección para acariciarla.

 

-Eres una delicia, amor. – Le dije entre gemiditos. Se agachó para que su rostro apareciera en la imagen.

- _Ahora muéstrame tú, baby_. – Pidió sonriente, acercó una silla donde se sentó y ahora esperó por mí.

 

Me descoloqué un poco. Yo había estado más como espectador y ahora tenía que participar. No creía hacerlo tan bien a cómo Robert lo había estado llevando a cabo, pero ahí estaba mirando impaciente. Así que me levanté de mi asiento, titubeante lleve de vuelta una de mis manos a mi miembro duro y la otra mano la paseaba suavemente por parte de mi vientre y pelvis.

Hacía lo que él; me colocaba un poco de costado para dar otra perspectiva, a lo que lo vi morderse los labios. Me encantó. _Si lo tuviera cerca…_  
Continué, jugué un poco con mis testículos e intercalaba el ritmo de mi mano sobre mi erección.

Robert se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, sentado con las piernas abiertas, rodillas flexionadas y la laptop en medio de sus piernas para que se viera por completo. Así reanudó a masturbarse también, ésta vez con un poco más de velocidad. Mi respiración ya comenzaba a alterarse y pronto me correría, por lo que volví a mi asiento.

Nos mirábamos de nuevo, nos concentrábamos en darnos el ritmo adecuado. Los jadeos se colaban perfectamente por las bocinas para hacérnoslos llegar a cada uno de nosotros. Se miraba tan tentador ahí que con esa imagen y la caricia de mi mano conseguí correrme soltando un gemido más audible. Pocos segundos después lo miré llegar al clímax también. Con su respiración agitada manchando su vientre de su semilla. Dimos unas profundas exhalaciones, y nos miramos de nuevo por medio de las cámaras. Sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

 

 _-Esto fue… nuevo, ¿no?_ – Comentó divertido. Conservaba un rubor en las mejillas y sus ojos expectantes.

-E interesante. – Opiné. – ¿Lo haremos otra ocasión? – Le pregunté con un gesto de ingenuidad.

- _No_. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – _Sólo…, sólo quiero tenerte aquí la próxima_. – Confesó.

-Así será. – Aseguré. – Te amo, Rob.

- _Yo también te amo, tonto_. – Dio un suspiro. – _Creo que ahora sí es tiempo de que vayas a dormir un poco._

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Mañana hablamos?

-Claro.

 

Unas cuantas palabritas más y cortamos la comunicación. Me dejé caer en el respaldo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de bobo en los labios. Suspiré relajadamente y así me quedé unos instantes. De alguna manera eso me había ayudado a desahogar las ganas que tenía de Robert al sentirlo tan lejos.

Cuando terminé de limpiarme y tuve de nuevo la pijama bien puesta me fui a la cama con el único pensamiento de que Robert es maravilloso. Completamente maravilloso.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**//CHRIS//**

Era como si todo se hubiese detenido antes de llegar a ese momento, y de pronto ya nos encontrábamos allí. Aunque ahora me sentía más como un espectador solamente. Estático, casi congelado, sin parpadear y sintiendo algo muy extraño; una mezcla entre miedo y furia.

¿Qué se creían? ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no hacía algo más que quedarme como estúpido? Pero ahí estaba aún, sólo mirando cómo es que Robert besaba a alguien quien no era yo, pero más importante era la cuestión de quién era esa persona. Minka. Ella y Robert llevaban mucho tiempo besándose, o al menos yo lo sentía así.

En el sofá cómodamente los dos, ladeando sus rostros para acoplar perfectamente sus labios, que cuando llegaban a separarse tan sólo unos milímetros se distinguían sonrisas en ambos. La mano de Robert situada gentilmente en una mejilla de Minka, y ella tomándole de la barbilla con la misma sutileza. Pero no pretendían quedar ahí, al parecer, pues cuando el beso se tornó más pasional se pusieron de pie con intenciones de ir a la habitación.

En ese instante Robert me miró divertido e impaciente. Haciéndome un gesto me indicó que les siguiera como si fuese tan normal. ¿Lo era? ¿Era el propósito de haber llegado ahí?   
Cuando los vi avanzar por el pasillo me puse inquieto, respiré hondamente preocupado mirando a todas partes como si pudiese encontrar algo que me tranquilizara. No perdí más tiempo y me aventuré a seguirles.

La puerta quedó abierta esperándome, así que cuando estuve dentro la cerré. Ellos ya estaban de vuelta a lo suyo. Besándose al pie de la cama como si sus bocas se conocieran desde siempre. Aún entre el beso ahora fue Minka quién me miró también esperando por mis acciones. Al parecer yo era el único que permanecía desconcertado ante la situación.

 

-No te quedes ahí. – Me dijo Robert cuando despegaron sus labios. Notándose impaciente.

-Esto es…

-No pienses en nada. – Me pidió Minka al interrumpirme.

 

Ella se acercó unos pasos a mí para tomarme de la muñeca e irme conduciendo hasta ellos, cerca de la cama. Ambos me sonrieron, casi divertidos. Fue Robert quien me jaló del saco y pegó nuestros labios para besarme rudamente. Sólo dudé un segundos para corresponderle, después ya le llevaba el ritmo y le abrazaba para atraerlo a mí. Esto sería cosa de los dos…, o bien, los tres, pero no lo dejaría a solas.

Entre el beso abrí los parpados para poder observar a Minka y convencerme de que en realidad estaba ahí. Miré como solamente se quitaba sus zapatos de tacón y esperaba sentada a la orilla de la cama. Tranquila, sonriente.  
Las manos inquietas de Robert desabrocharon mi saco para quitarlo y dejarlo caer. Prosiguió a deshacerse también de mi cinturón, luego abrió mi camisa tocando directamente mi piel con sus dedos. Rompió el beso, se relamió los labios, me tomó de la mano y volvió con Minka. Él mismo se deshizo de su saco y corbata, pero fue Minka quien llevó sus manos al borde del pantalón, primero para quitarle el cinturón y después con la intención de desabrocharlos. No podía dejarlo, simplemente todavía no podía dejarme llevar como ellos. Entonces fui a jalar a Robert para yo mismo terminar de quitarle los pantalones. Quedó sólo con la ropa interior y fue a posarse sobre la cama mientras sonreía ante las acciones que ahora había tomado Minka, pues ella se deshacía con delicadeza de su vestido de gala. Llevando sus manos a su espalda para jalar del cierre y luego dejar caer el vestido de sus hombros hasta deslizarse por sus piernas y quedar en ropa interior tal como Robert.

Me sentía tremendamente nervioso e inseguro, lo que me llevaba a continuar – y hasta eso lo hacía vacilante – era la completa seguridad de ellos dos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la cama con gestos que delataban que sólo me esperaban fue que reaccioné a moverme de nuevo. Lentamente me acerqué a gatas hasta Robert para volver a besarle. Yo lo hacía en un principio suave y sin prisa, pero él mandó el ritmo más acelerado con la insistencia de su lengua. Me falló la respiración después de un momento y me separé de él jadeando, lo que llevó a que él mismo guiara el rostro de Minka cerca del mío. Fue cuando el beso ahora era entre ella y yo.

Pero eso no fue lo único inquietante en ese instante sino que, en cuanto nuestros labios estuvieron juntos como yo continuaba a gatas, Robert se fue escabullendo por debajo hasta quedar a la altura de mi cintura. Así sentí cuando abrió mis pantalones y a jalones bajó sólo un poco las prendas para que quedase fuera mi miembro, el cual casi enseguida comenzó a lamer y a acariciar con suavidad. Por la sorpresa y el cosquilleo provocó que gimiera sobre los labios de Minka.

Sentía las pequeñas lengüetadas que Robert iba dejando por mi entrepierna y la saliva cálida y los labios suaves de Minka sobre los míos. No me había atrevido a abrir los ojos. No quería desconcertarme más. Pero volví a abrirlos cuando ese otro beso se rompió y Minka se deshacía de mi camisa, haciendo que me incorporara y quedara de rodillas, a lo cual Robert también se irguió. Él terminó de quitarme las últimas prendas y fui el primero en quedar desnudo.   
Entre más besos y caricias ellos de igual forma se deshicieron de toda prenda.

Mi corazón latió de nuevo descontrolado.

El espacio de la cama me parecía insuficiente, incómodo. Mientras las manos estaban inquietas y tocaban todo lo que se permitían nos movimos mucho, pero volvió a llegar el momento en que fui _acorralado_ en la cama, en un principio por Robert. Pero sólo él me retuvo con una mirada maliciosa, porque quien se subió a horcajadas sobre mí fue Minka.

 _Oh…oh… por Dios…_ No fue un jadeo ni un gemido lo que salió de mi garganta, fue más como si me atragantase el aire al ver y sentir cuando Minka se fue sentado en mi erección que se había logrado por los lametones y manoseadas de hace unos momentos. Quedé conmocionado unos instantes. Tenerla ahí, de esa manera… Y yo no sabía ni qué sentía. Ninguno de los dos ayudaba en nada. Porque Robert me había sonreído y se había hecho a un lado junto a mí mientras Minka continuaba a moverse. Así comencé a gemir. Ya no notaba si la tocaba a ella o a él, si la miraba a ella o a él. Si me gustaba o me asustaba.

Por un segundo compartí una mirada directa con Minka, que a modo de sutiles gestos me señalaba a Robert. Otra vez con esa mueca como de _¿qué esperas?_ Así que observé a Robert y por mi primer impulsó le jalé para que estuviese más cerca de mí. Él se arrodilló a un costado de mi cabeza y tomando apoyo de la cabecera se inclinó para que su miembro tuviese acceso a mi boca. Haciéndolo lo mejor que podía fui lamiendo y succionando su erección.

Leves gemidos salían de mi boca cada que me separaba por un momento de su miembro. Continuaba sintiendo como a cada instante los movimientos de Minka iban siendo más rápidos, pero nada agresivos, ya que ni siquiera la cama se movía debido a esto. Nada a como cuando lo hago sólo con Robert y de pronto la situación se torna brusca y ruda, y el aire se escapa considerablemente de mis pulmones y los gemidos salen entrecortados y roncos. Porque no importa qué; una mujer va a ser más delicada, además la fuerza no es la misma, la seguía sintiendo suave y débil.

De pronto Robert se inclinaba pero para ahora besarme, metiendo insistentemente la lengua en el contacto. Así lo tuve no sé cuánto tiempo, incluso Minka se había separado ya de mí. Y una vez más las cosas cambiaban; porque Robert se había ido hacía otro ángulo de la cama para tomar a Minka. La acostó y con algo de delicadeza al principio se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró. Yo sólo me incorporé con calma, desconcertado por la acción, pero lo que me mantenía más perplejo y sin reclamar algo a ambos era que en verdad parecía que lo querían. Minka sonreía con su rostro levemente sonrojado y Robert también le sonreía de una forma provocadora, incluso cuando llegaba a morderse los labios.

Bien, si era lo que ellos querían…, y más aún; si me querían a mí también en ello, lo tendrían.

Comencé a acercarme de rodillas, ya en el proceso ensalivando dos de mis dedos. Todavía cuando estuve por fin a un lado de ellos los seguía chupando obscenamente en mi boca, a lo que Robert se relamió en cuanto me miró. Me coloqué justo detrás de él y sin pedírselo se acomodó mejor de tal forma que su trasero quedase más elevado a mi conveniencia. Con el movimiento se escuchó un gemido más audible de Minka, por lo que Rob continuó moviendo su cadera. Yo llevé el par de dedos en medido de las nalgas de Robert, sin mucho preámbulo los introduje a la vez en la suave entrada. Él gimió ahora casi de la misma forma en que hace un momento lo hubo hecho Minka, aunque claro que más ronco.

Apretaba mucho en torno a mis dedos pero yo continuaba moviéndolos a modo de meterlos más. Rob no dejaba de embestir a Minka, así que cuando yo no movía mi mano él de igual forma se follaba solito. Después metí un tercer dedo, el cual no lo dejé mucho tiempo ya que por fin le tomé de la cadera y ahora yo le penetré. Se detuvo de golpe gimiendo ahogado, y al parecer ambos – Minka y yo – disfrutamos de su estremecimiento. Se dejó caer más pero sin aplastarla, ella le abrazó y entonces yo comencé a embestirle.

Las respiraciones agitadas inundaban la habitación solamente. Después de un momento fueron los gemidos reanudados junto con el choque de nuestros cuerpos. Yo me movía y empujaba a Robert y él a Minka, no había necesidad de que él se moviera, además tal pareciera que ya no podía. Había permanecido entregado a mi ritmo. Le tomaba de los hombros para darme algo más de impulso, por lo que sentía que ya estábamos los tres más amontonados. Quedaba de cara a Minka, quien tenía su mirada traviesa y los labios entreabiertos, también dejándose mover al ritmo que yo imponía. A veces, sin dejar de mirarme, sus labios se pegaban al rostro de Robert para dejarle pequeños besos por las mejillas, los labios, y el cuello. Así que yo me dediqué a repartirle besos por la nuca y propinar una que otra mordida en uno de sus lóbulos de la oreja.

Tuve que detenerme hasta que él me lo pidió casi en una súplica. Se relajó un poco y los tres volvimos a separarnos, (o por lo menos a ya no estar tan juntos). Minka se pegó a mí, me besó y me fue recostando de espaldas nueva cuenta al colchón. Me dejé hacer, incluso cuando curiosamente se fue haciendo hacía mi espalda, dejándome como almohada sus muslos juntos, se inclinó para continuar el beso. Sus manos viajaron de mi pecho, pasando por mi cadera hasta llegar a mis piernas. Tomó mis rodillas, teniendo que inclinarse más, y las elevó. Eso me hizo separarme de sus labios y mirar de nuevo hacia frente a mí. Ahora tenía a Robert acomodándose entre mis piernas separadas y siendo sostenidas todavía por Minka. Él me miraba maliciosamente y sentí que mi respiración se agitó más.

Con una preparación demasiado rápida y descuidada, Robert prosiguió a penetrarme. Me puse de nuevo nervioso por la situación, o la posición, o ambas cosas. Se movía algo lento, apenas dejando que me acostumbrara, pero pronto comenzó a ser más rápido. Me retorcí, comencé a gemir una vez más y le jalé para besarle. Cada estocada era más dura.

Él lamió mis labios antes de romper nuestro beso, se incorporó de nuevo y ahora, justo arriba de mí, besó a Minka. Volvían a embonar sus labios, a apretarlos, a morderlos…

Volvía a mí la sensación extrañísima. Era muy parecido a estar incómodo y asustado. Me quejé, lo que pudo interpretarse como un simple jadeo. Pero ellos se pegaban con más pasión. Una de las manos que Robert había tenido sobre mi cintura la llevo hasta la nuca de Minka, y una de las manos que ella tenía en mi rodilla la llevo a la mejilla derecha de Robert.

Yo ya no podía con esto.

Era algo que no podía controlar.

No…

_No._

_¡No!_

_…_

_… …_

_…_

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

Aún agitado, como cuando algo te perturba fue que abrí los ojos de golpe. Ahí noté que todo había sido un sueño. En seguida volví a cerrar los párpados luego de toparme con el techo blanquísimo que molestaba a la vista. Puse una mano en mi frente para después tallarme suavemente el rostro. Calmé la respiración que parecía angustiosa y continué extrañado por tal sueño. Ni siquiera traía una maldita erección, ¿qué había sido entonces? Un sueño sin importancia. Un desequilibrado sueño.

Giré para quedar de costado y poder abrazar a Robert para calmar por completo lo bizarro que me pareció aquello. Tanteé con un brazo por el colchón del lado donde se suponía que estaría Robert. Resignado abrí de nuevo los ojos y me encontraba solo en la cama y en la habitación.

Extrañado me incorporé, miré la hora y pasaban pocos minutos de las 7am. ¿Tan temprano se había ido? No lo creía, y menos sin avisarme. Me levanté con la intención de buscarle por el resto de la casa, pero mientras me ponía las pantuflas observé por la habitación que no había rastro alguno de sus cosas. Se había vestido, tomado sus llaves, su móvil, sus gafas.  
Recorrí de arriba a abajo la casa, llamándole pero nada. Se había ido. Así que no me quedó más que llamar a su móvil pero no me contestaba. Una, dos veces. Después perecía que había apagado el móvil. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? No parecía ser nada bueno.

Sin ducharme, sin tomar aunque sea un café, medio me vestí decentemente para poder salir e ir a buscarle. Era demasiado extraño que se haya ido así y no respondiera las llamadas. Estaba preocupado. Conduje hasta su edificio, subí por las escaleras para no perder tiempo esperando el ascensor y llegué hasta su apartamento. Toqué la puerta lo menos ansioso que podía. Espere y espere. Y cuando pensé que había sido suficiente y sería prudente usar la llave que me compartió hace varias semanas, finalmente abrió. Me sentí aliviado.

 

-Rob, qué alivio. – Fue lo primero que le dije en cuanto le miré. Me estaba relajando de la angustia que había comenzado a sentir y quizá fue por ello que no noté en seguida su rostro completamente serio. – Creí que… ¿Te pasó algo? – Continué hablando en pleno pasillo, pues él apenas se asomaba de la puerta.

-Pasa. – Dijo en un tono seco, y como de mala gana abrió por completo la puerta para permitirme el paso. Cuando entré él se había seguido hasta el living y me encargué de cerrarla. No se sentó, cruzó los brazos mirando otro punto en la pared frunciendo levemente el ceño en segundos. Algo andaba mal, fue por ello que quedé en silencio. Pero no decía nada, parecía que quería hablar pero volvía a apretar los dientes. – No sé cómo sentirme al respecto… Yo… Yo no debí de olvidarme de esta posibilidad. – Dijo al fin, agachando un poco la cabeza y negando levemente. Torció los labios y volvió a elevar la vista, pero sin mirarme aún.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Somos adultos y después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que es mejor que seas directo. – Al fin me miró. Serio…, completamente serio, aunque las comisuras de sus labios estaban caídas.

-¿De qué me hablas? – Pedí explicación casi desesperado y angustiado.

-¿De qué te hablo? – Dijo con sorna. Me miró burlón y enfadado, pero con mi silencio continuó a hablar. – Te escuché… Gemías el nombre de Minka. Era claro que soñabas con ella.

 

_No…_


	9. Chapter 9

**//CHRIS//**

-¿De qué me hablas? – Pedí explicación casi desesperado y angustiado.

-¿De qué te hablo? – Dijo casi con sorna. Me miró burlón y enfadado, pero con mi silencio continuó a hablar. – Te escuché… Gemías el nombre de Minka. Era claro que soñabas con ella.

-Yo no… – Sentí una presión dolorosa en el pecho cuando me dijo aquello. La mirada distante y desilusionada que me dirigía, la voz sin emoción, sus brazos aún cruzados y todo el cuerpo tenso.

-Un recuerdo…, tal vez un anhelo. – Continuó y se encogió levemente de hombros.

-¡No! – Le dije determinantemente, elevando un poco la voz. Él dio un leve salto por el golpe de mi voz y me miró desconcertado un segundo, pero en seguida volvió a su misma mueca. – No fue nada de eso. No necesito los recuerdos, no la anhelo. Fue un estúpido sueño. – Le dije severo.

-¿Cómo creerte? – Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina y apagada.

-Sabes bien que te amo. Y a la única persona que deseo es a ti. – Le dije completamente seguro. Él desvió la mirada.

-No soy una mujer. – Exclamó.

-No me importa. Jamás me importo.

-Tú eres un hombre y me siento completo con ello. Yo no necesité de volver a sentir un pecho suave, un cuerpo frágil. Y que te quede muy claro por todas las veces que me he entregado a ti. Yo no te estoy mintiendo. – Me dijo y me miró con reproche en medio de sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco miento. Nunca te he mentido. No necesito de nadie más. Tú, tal cual eres. – Casi rogaba. Inconscientemente la había cagado con el estúpido sueño. No podía terminar así. – La prueba es la misma; las veces que me he entregado a ti. Por amor y porque te deseo en cualquier forma. – Le miraba suplicante, él había suavizado sus expresiones pero continuaban yendo a la tristeza. No quería más que acercarme a abrazarlo y a besos dejárselo claro, pero sabía que me rechazaría.

-Vete. – _No, no, no._ – Por favor déjame solo. – Mi pecho volvió a doler y le negaba con la cabeza.

-No, Robert. No me dejes. – Pedí a punto de derramar lágrimas. – Soy sincero. No sé qué hacer para que lo notes, pero no me hagas esto. Te amo y a cada día he tratado de demostrártelo. Dime entonces qué debo de hacer. – Pedí con ademanes nerviosos y los ojos comenzado a enrojecerse por el sollozo que me tragaba. Lo miré ponerse más triste. Él sabía que lo amaba pero estaba con un montón de inseguridades por el momento. 

-Necesito unos días. – Me dijo varios segundos después. Se sentaba por fin en uno de los sofás recargando sus codos en cada rodilla y apoyando su frente entre sus manos. – No me llames, no me busques, hasta que yo haya terminado de ordenar mi cabeza. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Claro. – Asentí. Que se tomara el tiempo, pero que no me eche de su vida. Que arreglara el desorden que yo provoqué. Pero como él lo dijo; somos adultos, así que puedo con esto.

 

\--------------------

 

Pasaron los días en los que me sentí temeroso y triste por la posibilidad de una ruptura definitiva con Robert. Ya iban a ser casi tres semanas desde que me pidió que no le buscara. Quería llamarle desde el primer día e insistir por su perdón, buscarle para seguir aclarando la situación con él, pero no era lo correcto. Tenía que hacer lo que él necesitaba, y cuando lo pensé mejor supe que era comprensible. Sólo espero que me confíe en mí porque soy totalmente sincero con él. No me imagino perderlo de nuevo. No quiero por nada que eso suceda.

Hace apenas un par de días Scarlett se había comunicado conmigo para conversar un momento e invitarme a un evento de motocross al que iría junto a su esposo para pasar el rato. Accedí luego de tanta insistencia de su parte y le conté que había tenido un problema con Robert. Como no quise darle detalles – sólo que había la posibilidad de que terminara conmigo – ella no indagó más allá, sólo me dio palabras de aliento.

Hoy había sido el motocross y apenas pude disfrutarlo. Traté a todo momento de no parecer tan distante con Scarlett y Romain luego de haberme invitado y parecer comprensibles.   
Cuando terminó el evento Romain partió de inmediato excusándose por tener que ir a recoger a la pequeña hija de ambos que habían dejado al cuidado en casa de sus padres. Le insistí en que yo tomaría el taxi, pues habían acordado en que Scarlett me llevaría a casa después, ya que habían pasado por mí desde un principio por lo que yo iba sin auto. Pero no me dejó y Scarlett aseguró que no había problema. Así que aquí vengo en el auto de ella conversando un poco de cómo me siento respecto a mi _problema_ , y ella aún está confiada en que todo irá bien. Lo dice con tanta certeza que se me haría fácil creer en su palabra, pero sigo temeroso a cualquier decisión que tome Robert.

 

-Prométeme que no te deprimirás más. – Pidió ella cuando estuvimos justo frente a mi casa.

-Te lo prometo. – Le dije con una leve sonrisa para que no se preocupase más. Abrí la puerta para salir.

-Me gustaría quedarme un momento más contigo para hablar bien, pero me tengo que ir. – Me dijo mientras tomaba su móvil y comenzaba a escribir.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. – Aseguré asomándome un poco por la ventanilla, pues ya estaba por completo fuera del auto. – No conduzcas mandando mensajes de texto. – Le advertí al ver sus acciones.

-Descuida. Ya terminé. – Me sonrió infantilmente. De pronto tenía una sonrisa despreocupada. No me molestó en lo absoluto, pues yo bien sabía que tiene asuntos más importantes que el escuchar mis problemas, y preocupaciones propias como para deshacerse conmigo. Pero fue raro su cambio de sincera preocupación por “que no me deprimiese más” a esa sonrisa despreocupada.

-Nos vemos luego. – Le dije separándome por fin del auto.

-Sí. Byebye. – Me hizo un ademán con la mano al que correspondí.

 

Me giré para caminar a la puerta de mi casa y ella no había arrancado el auto. Le miré curioso sin detener mi paso y sólo me sonrió haciéndome de vuelta el además de despedida. Ya no le tomé importancia y abrí la puerta. Casi en seguida escuché el motor que indicaba que ya había avanzado, aun así me giré todavía con curiosidad, pero sí, se había marchado. Cerré la puerta y cuando iba a darme la vuelta para caminar dentro fue que algo me cegó y me inmovilizó los brazos.

La respiración se me cortó. Iba completamente distraído por lo que no reaccioné enseguida ni por impulso. Cuando quise defenderme mis muñecas estaban unidas tras mi espalda por lo que sentí que era cinta adhesiva, la cual seguía girando en torno para hacerlo más resistente. Lo que me cegaba al principio habían sido unas manos y ahora una banda. Respiraba aceleradamente y mi corazón latía con fuerza. No sabía si gritar o qué. No podía pensar bien qué pasaba. Qué iba a pasar. De cualquier modo ya no pude haber gritado porque fui amordazado en un momento.

Y el temor aumentó cuando sentí que algo rígido y angosto presionaba fuerte en mi espalda…, un arma. Era lo más seguro.

Las rodillas me temblaron y mordí el pedazo de tela que me amordazaba. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando.

Quería hablar. Si dinero era lo que buscaban se los daría. Pero no podía suplicar. Sólo comencé a quejarme y salían de mi garganta quejidos ahogados por la mordaza. 

No podía saber con exactitud cuántas personas eran en realidad, pero al menos entre dos me habían cegado, amordazado y atado. Así que cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse no sabía si es que había salido alguien o entrado más. Entonces hice más ruido a causa de la desesperación que ya no estaba pudiendo controlar.

 

- _Shhht…_ – Susurró suavemente una voz muy cerca de mí. Pronto percibí que estaba justo frente a mí ya que había puesto una mano sobre mi pecho. Pero no hice nada, ni intentar una patada pues volví a sentir el arma, sólo que ahora en mi vientre. Unos segundos más y se separó, para volverse a poner tras mi espalda. – _Camina._ – … ¿Qué…? Esa… Esa voz… ¿¡Qué rayos significaba esto!?

 

\-----------

 

**//ROBERT//**

No quiero hacerle daño. No estoy loco. Aunque seguramente eso es lo que ahora piensa Chris. Se nota que reconoció mi voz pues yo no hice ningún intento por ocultarla, ni ocultarme. Comenzó a moverse algo histérico y a quejarse más. Pero no importaba que supiera quién le estaba asustando, tenía que estar quieto, así que tuve que volver a presionar el objeto amenazante (al menos para él) para que callara y se tranquilizara aunque sea un poco.

 

-Que camines. – Le volví a ordenar dándole un leve empujón.

 

Ya estábamos solos, pues Romain me había ayudado. Sabía que yo no iba a poder hacer algo así sin ayuda. Necesitaba de apoyo por si Chris reaccionaba primero que yo y todo se venía abajo. Hablé hace unos días con Scarlett, no le dije mucho del problema ni mi sentir, lo que sí le dije (y por lo que le había hablado en un principio) fue que necesitaba de su ayuda para una _bromita_ a Chris. Le conté el rollo y ella no hizo más que aceptar, totalmente maliciosa. Convenció a su esposo con el cuento de que era una _broma entre amigos_. Se planeó la salida entre ellos tres, el que Romain se fuera primero que ellos para que me alcanzara en casa de Chris donde yo ya le estaría esperando, luego que Scarlett avisara cuando ya teníamos a Chris justo afuera. Y claro; ni una palabra después. Fue por ello que recurrí a ella. Todo iba bien. Romain ya había salido para irse con Scarlett que le esperaba a un par de calles y así quedábamos sólo Chris y yo.

Lo dirigí hasta el garage, donde yo ya tenía mi auto esperando. Yo había conservado la llave que él me dio de su casa, aún después de la _pelea_ o _charla_ , no como él que había tenido que entregarme la de mi departamento.

Le _ayudé_ a subir al auto, en la parte trasera y por supuesto que no lo quería sentado. Porque aunque tenía las ventanas polarizadas el punto no era tenerlo cómodo. Así que quedó medio acotado en el suelo del auto. Se volvió a quejar, se removía, se notaba furioso, ya no asustado. Y yo sonreí con malicia cuando le ordené que guardara silencio. Tomé mi lugar tras el volante, salimos del garage y conduje hasta la casa que me había prestado también Scarlett.

Me sentía de muy buen humor para traer a alguien _medio secuestrado_ en el auto y luego de un trago amargo que tuve que pasar hace unos días con el susodicho secuestrado. Lo había pensado mucho en todos esos días, dos semanas completas sólo pensando en él y en mí: en los dos, en _nosotros._ Sé que Chris me ama, estoy segurísimo. Y yo lo amo a él, es incuestionable. Pero fue una bofetada en mi rostro el escucharle gemir el nombre de su exnovia. En un principio recuerdo que eso fue lo que me despertó, pues aparte se había estado revolviendo mucho en la cama. Ese día quedé atento sin estar seguro de despertarle, pues primero me había parecido como si tuviese una pesadilla…, después fue el gemido, unos cuantos más, y después el nombre de aquella niña… Fue el impulso, el coraje y la decepción lo que me llevó a no dudarlo y largarme de su casa. Pero confió plenamente en que fue un sueño sin importancia, y por lo que yo miré esa ocasión no parecía para nada un sueño erótico. El _pobre_ Chris había parecido estar más en una pesadilla. La realidad sólo quería olvidar aquello. Y ésta sería la _reconciliación_ … Sino es que primero me manda él al diablo por loco. No, ya dije que no es locura. Es… innovar.

Después de ir cuidando de no caer en ningún bache y pasar los topes con cuidado para no maltratarlo más, llegamos a donde me lo propuse. Traía las llaves y el control de la cochera. Entramos, estacioné y apagué el motor, tomé lo que Chris le intimidaba igual que un arma y me acerqué para ahora ordenarle que se parara. Le _ayudé_ a salir del auto, y haciendo presión con aquel objeto para que siguiera haciéndome caso le pedí que avanzara.

Le daba las indicaciones de hacia dónde ir, pues todavía tenía puesta la banda sobre los ojos. Lo llevé al fondo de la planta baja, a una de las habitaciones que ya estaría ordenada para nuestra llegada. Me permití empujarlo para que terminase de entrar, cayó en la cama sin poder sostenerse por el amarre en sus muñecas tras su espalda. Soltó un quejido, guardé el objeto con que lo amenazaba tras mi espalda para que no supiera en realidad qué era y me acerqué hasta él. Le quité la tela que le amordazaba.

Apretó los dientes y luego destensó la mandíbula. Entonces comenzó a quejarse, pero hora sí era entendible.

 

-¿Qué te pasa? – Casi gritó. – ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces? – No le respondía, pero una risita salió de mis labios ante la situación. – ¡Casi muero del susto! ¿Estás loco? ¡No te rías! ¡Déjame libre!

 

Como no le hacía caso pataleó desesperado y una patada llegó a mi rodilla. De golpe apagué la risa y le miré severamente. Como si el pudiese haber visto mi expresión, dejó de moverse y quejarse.

Y ¡PUM!

De lleno, una bofetada en una de sus mejillas que le hizo girar el rostro. Hasta la mano me quedó cosquilleando. Cuando se giró tenía los labios separados por perplejidad sin saber qué decir. Su respiración se aceleró de tal forma que yo le distinguí sin problema.

 _Oh my God… Oh my God…_ Qué incitador tenerle así.

Rápidamente llevé mis manos tras su nuca para tomarle del cabello, jalarle sin delicadeza y sólo acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Quería besarle, pero no hasta que él entendiera que pasaba. Sólo salió un jadeo sorpresivo de su garganta al sentir el agarre y mi aliento mezclarse con el suyo. Él terminó por acercarse para comenzar el beso.

Fue furiosos y sin ninguna delicadeza. Casi en seguida ya me dolían los labios. Le había ayudado a sentarse para que no estuviese tan incómodo y yo ya estaba a horcajadas sobre él; aun tomándole posesivamente del cabello para tener su boca pegada a la mía. Incluso por impulso ya me estaba restregando sobre él. Ambos comenzamos a jadear en consecuencia.  
Sin embargo, repentinamente me separé por completo de él.

 

-…Robert… ¿qué es esto? – Me preguntó todavía agitado. Le miré arrogante un momento antes de responder.

-No eres el único con fantasías, cariño. – Le dije con prepotencia. Sonreí ladinamente, aún a unos pasos de él.

-¿Me has perdonado? – Su tono y semblante ilusionado me hicieron sonreír con más ganas.

-¿Lo parece? – Mi tono socarrón persistía. Chris frunció los labios, así que proseguí. – No del todo… ¿Por qué crees que te tengo aquí y así? – Le pregunté y le miré ponerse más nervioso.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo algo alterado.

-Es lo de menos…

-¿Qué pasará? – Preguntó inseguro.

-Tú lo decides... – Me hice el consecuente. – ¿Qué harás para enmendar la terrible falta de respeto que tuviste hacía mí? ¿Qué harás para que te deje _libre_? – Quedó en silencio, consternado. – Te dejaré pensarlo.

 

Sin dejarle decir algo más me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Cerré con llave tras salir y me encaminé hasta el living. Me dejé caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones. La realidad era que hasta a mí me habían estado temblando las piernas por semejante idiotez. Suspiré, tiré el objeto que había pasado por arma y me desparramé más en el sofá. En un rato iría para ya dejarle en paz por éste juego en el que al parecer Chris no quería cooperar.

Me tallé el rostro y me relamí los labios, pues yo ya me había estado saboreando éste momento, pero… en fin. Resignado, luego de unos minutos, regresé hasta estar frente a la puerta. En cuanto la abrí fui detrás de Chris que seguía sentado y se sorprendió cuando me escuchó, llevé unas tijeras con las cuales rompí la cinta que le quité y ya era libre…

 

-Gracias, porque ya decidí y necesitaba de mis manos. – Me dijo seguro. Se había girado y de la misma forma que yo se había arrodillado sobre la cama. Miré como llevaba sus manos a la banda que cubría sus ojos.

-No, esa no. – Le ordené. – No tendrás todos los privilegios. – Sonrió y ya no intentó quitarla.

 

Se acercó hasta tomarme por la cintura y me besó de la misma forma brusca que hace unos minutos. Encantado me abracé a su cuello para continuar. Le guie de nuevo para acomodarnos en un ángulo correcto antes de irnos acostando sobre el colchón; él de espaldas y yo encima de su cuerpo sin romper del todo el beso. Siempre que por diversos motivos teníamos que permanecer separados, cuando nos reencontrábamos los besos eran más largos, como si quisiéramos compensar todos los que no nos dimos en días. Ésta vez estaba resultando igual. Se escuchaba sólo los chasquidos que provocaba el movimiento de nuestros labios junto con la saliva que ahora era más notoria.

Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura, con los míos me apoyaba en el colchón para no caer por completo sobre él. Estaba a horcajadas y el mantenía las piernas un tanto flexionadas. Me sentía “acorralado” aunque Chris fuese el que estaba debajo de mí.

Rompí el beso. Bajé a su cuello, cerca del inicio del pecho y comencé a darle leves mordidas intercalándolas con los besitos. Paseé la punta de mi lengua por el tatuaje que tiene del lado izquierdo, lentamente, sintiendo cada relieve y que él también sintiera perfectamente el cosquilleo que llega a provocar. Se dejó hacer mientras llevaba ahora sus manos hasta mi trasero y comenzó a estrujar sobre el pantalón. Instintivamente junté más las entrepiernas e inicié a crear la fricción.

Me quitó la playera y comenzó a repartir los besos por mis hombros, bajando por mi pecho. Cuando me decidí a quitarle también la misma prenda me deslicé un poco hacia abajo, haciendo que ahora él me dejase poner entre sus piernas para poderme mover mejor y a él dejarle igual de cómodo. Mis labios llegaron hasta los rozados pezones donde primero dejé un beso y después los jalé un poco entre mis dientes. Seguí descendiendo por el pecho a besos pequeños, guiado por la línea delgada del suevo vello que llevaba hasta estar cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna. Chris fue quién se desabrochó los pantalones y se los fue quitando. Yo me encargué de quitarle los zapatos y cuando le saqué por completo el pantalón también se fueron los calcetines. Así quedó en ropa interior solamente, y claro; la banda que cubría sus ojos.

No aguanté mucho para quedar en mismas condiciones que él para volver a inclinarme a su cuerpo luego de que Chris me haya jalado para reanudar los besos. Sus manos iban desde mi espalda, mi cintura y apretaban mi trasero para pegarme más y más a él. Volví a deslizarme hasta la altura de su vientre, retiré la última prenda y me dediqué a hacerle un oral. Iba rápido, casi no nos estábamos tomando un respiro. Mis movimientos con la cabeza y la boca no eran suaves y Chris gemía sonoramente. Me estrujaba el cabello y aventaba su cadera hacia mi boca, provocando que en momentos le tragara por completo. Le llené de saliva, tanto que por mis labios escurría. Con mis dedos la limpié, pues también la iba a ocupar en otro punto.

Regresando hasta su rostro le repartí dulces besitos, le separé más las piernas en el momento y con mis dedos ya mojados tanteé su entrada. Jadeo sorpresivo y respiró más rápido. Cuando era claro lo que iba a hacer y él lo aceptó relajándose, fue que metí lento el primer dedo. Lo moví poco, suave, tardándome en meter el segundo; de nuevo fue suave el movimiento. Y después un tercero difícil de integrar. Chris abrió más los labios y la respiración se le cortó por un instante, tardando en relajarse. Cuando mi sexo era el que hacía la presión por entrar él apretaba sus manos a los costados de mi cintura. Echaba la cadera más hacia arriba y separaba más los muslos, intentando que fuese más fácil, pero Chris siempre estaba apretadísimo. Así que por ello yo iba más lento que él. Firme pero suave.

Notaba que ahogaba sus quejidos, pero un jadeo chillón se le escapó cuando estuve por completo dentro. Hasta a mí me dolía un poco, apretaba y las contracciones lo hacían estrecharse más. No me moví en varios segundos, sólo seguí repartiendo los besos por sus labios, el cuello, sus hombros y pecho. Cuando el agarre que tenía en mi cintura se aflojó su interior también se había relajado, así que comencé a moverme con suavidad. Cortas y lentísimas embestidas.

 

- _Aaahh…_ No te preocupes… _Mmnnh…_ ve más rápido.– Me habló luego de un momento.

 

Me acomodé mejor sobre mis rodillas, me incorporé un poco y comencé a moverme más rápido y profundo, dándome apoyo al tomarle de la cadera. Mantenía sus labios entreabiertos por donde gemía, sus manos se afianzaban a mis antebrazos y yo gemía igual ante la calidez y suavidad de sentirle.

 

-¿Ya… ya me la puedo quitar? _Aaahh~…_ – Me preguntó en un momento, con una mano tocó la banda pero esperó por mi respuesta.

-No. – Le respondí sin parar mis movimientos y mordiéndome los labios para controlar los jadeos. – Sigo molesto. – Le hice saber. Además me incliné más hacia adelante, pero sólo para agarrar más apoyó y darle unas embestidas más fuertes y rudas para hacer _énfasis_ a lo dicho.

- _Aaaggh! Aahm_ Pero… – Se quejó en cuanto sintió el cambio. – ¡Pero no sabes cómo pasó!

-¿Me lo vas a explicar? – Y fui de nuevo rudo en los movimientos. – ¿Me lo vas a explicar así? _Aaah.._

 _-_ …No era ella… _oohhm…_ era… _aah…_ eras tú con ella. – Frené un momento. El trató de acompasar su respiración. Sin importarle se quitó la banda de los ojos por fin, me miró con los ojos aguados y sinceros. – Ni en el jodido sueño te quería compartir.

-¿Qué más pasó? – Le pregunté consecuente, comenzando a moverme de nuevo pero menos agresivo ésta vez.

-Desperté queriendo abrazarte y hacerte el amor sólo a ti. – Me dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura. – Entonces…

-Ya cállate. – Le pedí.

-¿Eh?

-Cállate.

 

Le besé de aquella forma ansiosa, devorándole la boca. Las embestidas fueron más precisas, se volvió a aferrar a mí y se arqueaba en momentos. Y como ya me había puesto de mejor humor fui afable y llevé una de mis manos a masturbarle. Más gemidos deliciosos. Había pretendido colocarle de vuelta la banda para molestarle, pero me encantaba la mirada que había dejado clavada en mí; anhelante y complacido.

Aún estando entre sus piernas me dejé caer de costado, tomando su pierna derecha la lleve arriba de mi hombro, la otra quedó levemente estirada. Con una de mis manos en el colchón y la otra tomando impulso de su muslo derecho que permanecía pegado a mi pecho reinicié a mover la cadera para seguir penetrándole. Chris se masturbaba ahora por sí solo y la mirada seguía en mí. Su rostro completamente ruborizado y los gemidos que no paraban de salir me parecían exquisitos. Y aunque por la posición no podía moverme muy rápido, lo sentía riquísimo y lo disfrutaba por completo.

Me relamía los labios y los mordí cuando Chris comenzó a mover más rápido su mano entorno a su erección. Sus gemidos fueron más entrecortados y sonoros. Sus paredes internas se contraían demasiado que tuve que apretar los dientes y cerrar los párpados, apenas pudiendo entreabrirlos para mirar cuando él se corría, pero aun así solo movía su cadera acercándose a mí. Me abracé más a su pierna para poder ir más profundo, todavía disfrutando de las contracciones, y terminé dentro de él. Jadeando y dando unas últimas embestidas.

Chris ya se había dejado caer relajadamente en el colchón y relajaba su respiración. Yo me separé de él pero sólo para acomodarme bien a su costado y darle un corto beso.

 

-¿Dónde estamos? – Me volvió a cuestionar hasta entonces, mirando alrededor mientras me abrazaba a él.

-No te lo puedo decir. ¿Ya quieres que te deje ir? – Me hice el inocentón recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No me dejes ir jamás. – Dejó un beso en mi cabeza y yo sonreí encantado.

-¿Te gustó?

-Fue riquísimo, pero… ¡carajo, sí que me asustaste en un principio! – Solté una risita. Me giré para poder mirarle, recargándome sobre mis codos.

-No me voy a disculpar porque yo disfruté cada momento. Incluso el bofetadón que te di.

-Eso me calentó, no voy a negarlo. – Aceptó con una mueca cínica. – Pero lo demás, desde mi casa ¡casi me da un infarto!

-No seas exagerado.

-No exagero. Me estabas amenazando con un arma. – Se quejó. Yo no pude evitar soltar la carcajada. – ¿Qué era realmente?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? – Me asintió. – ¿Recuerdas la lámpara de buró que tiramos aquella vez que estábamos haciéndolo en mi cama?

-Ajá.

-Pues tomé el tubito que la unía con la base. Se sintió como un arma, ¿no? – Y me volví a reír ante la cara de idiota que puso Chris.

-Eres… ¡Eres un desgraciado!

-¿Me crees capaz de hacerte algo malo? – Me ofendí. – ¿Tanto miedo te doy?

-Me aterra más que dejes de hacer locuras conmigo. – Me dijo, entonces me le fui encima para besarle de nuevo. – Oye…, ¿y quién más estaba contigo? Sé que había más personas.

-Sólo yo y Romain. – Le confesé. – Scarlett me ayudó. Le debó más de una.

-¿La casa es suya también?

-Me descubriste.

-Ambos le debemos. – Me sonrió encantadoramente. Se acercó a dejarme otro besito en los labios. – Ya que pasó esto y hablaste de las fantasías… ¿puedo serte sincero? – Me dijo tomándome una de las mejillas y mirándome fijamente. Me puse algo nervioso.

-No haré ningún trío ni ninguna orgía. – Me apresuré a decirle. Antes de que me molestara se adelantó a aclararme que no era eso.

-Yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a eso. Yo quiero… – Se mordió los labios sin dejar de mirarme. – Quiero… – Y se acercó hasta mi oído, como si alguien más pudiese escucharnos me lo secreteo. Cuando me dijo _eso_ que quería mis ojos se abrieron más y me puse más nervioso.

-¿A mí?... ¿Me quieres hacer eso a mí? – Le cuestioné idiotizado.

-¿A quién más? Tú eres quién me provoca más de lo que imaginé llegar a sentir. – Declaró. – Pero si no quieres está bien. Lo voy a entender perfectamente.

-Sí. – Le paré. – Sí quiero.

-¿Seguro? – Me miró expectante.

-Sí… No creo que sea tan malo estar atado. – Le dije aún con el nerviosismo asomándose en mi voz.

 

****

****

 


	10. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Demasiado tiempo abandonado este fic (¡dos años!), ya no explicaré por qué de pronto no quise continuarlo, si lo que importa es que ha vuelto, baby~ :D   
> Este capítulo es el que había quedado pendiente, porque si lo recuerdan, hacía cada capítulo de acuerdo a lo que USTEDES pedían, bueno, esto seguirá así. Por el momento disfruten de leerlo, y nos vemos en las notas finales.

—Voy a la ducha — Robert le dio un besito antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Mientras que Chris había quedado en la habitación para abrir el clóset y buscar algunas cosillas que con anticipación había comprado. El empaque de las sogas estaba abierto debido a que con anterioridad tuvo que sacarlas para practicar algunos amarres, lo único que permanecía cerrado eran un par de esposas, un nuevo tuvo de lubricante y una banda negra para los ojos.

Miró por unos breves segundos la caja donde ahora guardaba todo eso. No era demasiado, pero jamás había tenido tales accesorios dispuestos para una ocasión _especial_. Le gustaba experimentar, y sí, había experimentado mucho antes, pero no como ahora lo hacía con Robert. Quizá experimentó nuevas posiciones, sensibles lubricantes y ojos vendados; pero no amarres, golpecitos o rol. Así que eso le ponía algo nervioso, pero más por su ansiedad al querer comenzar. Porque luego de volverlo a hablar con Robert éste seguía en pie con su cooperación para aquello, y ahora sólo había entrado a la ducha para estar más _fresco_ antes de la lujuria por comenzar.

Se mordió el labio inferior ansioso, tomó la caja con los accesorios y la colocó sobre la cómoda a un costado de la cama. También recordó colocar a la mano el kit de primeros auxilios y unas tijeras, tal como había leído en las recomendaciones al buscar sobre el tema con la intención de aprender a hacer adecuadamente los amarres. Una vez acercado todo lo necesario, arregló la cama; colocó su edredón más suave y trajo un par de almohadas más. Quería que ante todo, Robert se sintiera cómodo.

El sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha cesó, y Chris tomó un profundo respiro. Sin embargo Robert estaba tardando en salir del cuarto de baño, dejando que la ansiedad en Chris aumentara a cada segundo. Escuchó el ruido de la secadora de cabello y sonrió; al menos Robert no tardaba porque estaba dudando en seguir con su plan. Tamborileo sus dedos contra sus piernas, sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras continuaba esperando. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso esperando el momento, tal vez también tenía que ver que es la primera vez que planea un día de sexo con Robert, esta ocasión no sería espontáneo, además, estarían practicando algo nuevo.

 

—Lo siento. ¿Me tardé? — Robert le habló, Chris volteó, encontrándolo saliendo del baño, vistiendo sólo una bata — No quería estar con el cabello mojando presionando en la cama.

—Está bien, está bien — Chris le alcanzó a un par de pasos de estar cerca de la cama. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Robert, comprobando que estaba seco, cualquier cosa para ya tocarlo. Robert le sonrió suavemente y le abrazó por la cintura. Chris llevó sus manos a las mejillas de su pareja y fue dejando tiernos besos sobre los labios.

—¿Estás listo? — murmuró Robert.

—Sí, ¿tú lo estás?

—Estoy listo — ahora él fue quien dejó un beso sobre sus labios para luego volver a mirarle — Recuerda que mi palabra de seguridad será _Jarvis._

—No se te ocurrió otra — bromeó un poco, pero Robert frunció sus labios — Ok, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Bien — soltó un suave suspiró, paseando sus manos por el pecho de Chris, a la vez que ahora éste le abrazaba por la cintura — Tú traes demasiado ropa encima.

—De eso me encargaré yo mismo más adelante — sonrió traviesamente, moviendo sus manos al nudo de la bata de Robert — Lo que me interesa ahora es que nos deshagamos de esto.

 

Con movimientos rápidos la bata fue retirada y así Robert quedó completamente desnudo, mirando expectante a Chris, mientras éste estaba absorto recorriendo su vista por todo el cuerpo frente a él. Segundos después, Chris se acercó a besar a Robert, todavía con toda calma, casi saboreando el contacto. Sus dedos paseándose por la espalda ajena, sintiendo directamente la calidez de la piel de Robert, pegando más sus cuerpos y percibiendo el aroma fresco del otro, esta vez sin el rastro del perfume caro, sólo siendo Robert. Tomándole por la cintura, le condujo hasta la cama, pero solamente Chris se sentó en ella, dejando a Robert frente a él, sin apartar sus manos de ese cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de que Chris ahora llevara sus labios a repartir pequeños besos sobre el vientre de Robert, pasando por el ombligo y recorrer con la punta de la lengua el hueso de la cadera, sintiendo la piel erizarse. Robert puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y Chris continuó con los besitos, yendo hacia arriba de nuevo, hasta llegar a los pezones y jugar en ellos con su lengua y dientes. Raspó con sus dientes uno de los pequeños botones para en seguida chupar con algo de fuerza, a la vez que sus manos se escurrieron hasta apretar las nalgas. Robert jadeó, tembló levemente, sus manos apretaron más fuerte en los hombros de Chris, y cuando éste le miró, lo encontró con los párpados cerrados y apretando los labios. Entonces le tomó con más fuerza para girarlo y ahora colocar a Robert sobre la cama. Downey gimió cuando cayó a la cama, abriendo los parpados, mirando ansioso a Chris. Casi en seguida, Chris se inclinó para besarle, esta vez el beso siendo más profundo y ansioso; abriendo los labios un poco más, involucrando sus lenguas sin recato, chupando sus labios.

 

—¿Listo, amor? — le preguntó a Robert al romper el beso.

—Sí — le respondió en un suspiro, acomodándose mejor en la cama. Chris le ayudo a colocar las almohadas, una bajo su cabeza y otra bajo su cadera.

—¿Estás cómodo?

—Sí — volvió a responder, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules.

—Perfecto.

 

Chris estiró el brazo para tomar la soga, y cuando lo hizo se escabulló más abajo para estar entre las piernas de Robert, las separó un poco más y besó el interior de los muslos. Eran pequeños aunque húmedos besos repartidos por toda esa piel sensible, con el fin de ir enloqueciendo a Robert, por ello estaba ignorando su entrepierna por el momento.

Se arrodilló en la cama, teniendo la soga entre sus manos para comenzar. Tomó primero el tobillo izquierdo de Robert, para hacer que flexionara la rodilla. Comenzó a rodear con la soga a la mitad del muslo uniéndolo con la pantorrilla, girando la soga ocho veces para hacer un amarre grueso, asegurándolo con el nudo que iría entre la unión que quedaba del muslo y la pantorrilla. Se aseguró de que quedara bien hecho como había practicado, luego miró a Robert y lo encontró mordiéndose los labios, mirando desde su perspectiva lo que Chris acaba de hacer. Evans le dejó un beso en la rodilla antes de hacer el mismo amarre en la otra pierna. Una vez hecho, fue turno de inmovilizar los brazos. Tomó otra soga, más corta, ocupándola en las muñecas de Robert, primero en una, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que en la ligadura anterior, sólo que ahora sería entre la muñeca y el tobillo correspondiente. Con ello, las piernas se elevaron un poco más, y escuchó un gemidito de Robert, pero ninguna queja.

Con ambas piernas y ambos brazos inmovilizados según su atadura, Chris se hizo hacia atrás, lo suficiente para poder observar el resultado final. Para él lucía perfecto, justo como había imaginado tener a Robert. Las piernas quedaban en formando una M, el agarre de las muñecas a los tobillos hizo que los muslos quedaran obscenamente separados. La flexibilidad que Robert poseía había ayudado a conseguir la perfecta figura, al igual que ayudaba a que pudiera mantenerla. Sin duda era una vista deliciosa. El torso de Rober se arqueaba un poco, sus brazos inmóviles a sus costados, las rodillas flexionadas y los muslos separados dejando completamente a la vista su erección, sus bolas y su culo. Chris se chupó los labios y llevó una de sus manos a apretar su propia polla cuando la sintió pulsar encerrada en sus pantalones. Se dio cuanta que Robert lo miró tocándose sobre la ropa, a la vez que intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Chris le cuestionó, mientras paseaba un dedo sobre las ataduras.

—Bien.

—¿No te lastima?

—No.

—¿Puedo continuar?     

—Por favor.

 

Se quitó la camisa para luego inclinarse, dejando su rostro justo entre las piernas de Robert. Abrazó los muslos y sin esperar más, llevó sus labios a las bolas de Robert, primero chupando de a una suavemente, escuchando el primer gemido, luego fue más fuerte y notó que su pareja intentaba moverse. Sacó su lengua, jugando todavía en las bolas, para poco a poco ir subiendo, dando lengüetaditas por la polla gruesa de Robert, así hasta llegar a la punta y envolver sus labios en el glande y chupar una sólo vez, casi inocentemente. La respiración de Robert se agitaba cada vez más, y sus jadeos también iban en aumento. Chris le sonrió, mientras el otro le miraba casi suplicante. Así que volvió a pasear su lengua por toda la erección antes de reanudar a envolverla con sus labios, cubriendo casi la mitad. Con ello el propio Chris gimió, disfrutando sentir el peso del pene de Robert en su boca, junto con la suavidad de la piel pero la dureza de su excitación. Chupó de nuevo, y luego dejó escurrir más saliva para que fuese más sencillo tragar más de aquella erección. Y aunque estaba muy concentrando en lo que hacía, escuchaba perfectamente los gemidos placenteros que escapaban de la garganta de Robert. Dejó de abrazar uno de los muslos para ocupar esa mano en las bolas, acariciándolas a la vez que llevaba más profundo la polla en su garganta. Cuando casi logró garganta profunda, percibió la tensión que se creó en los amarres, delatando que Robert comenzaba a ponerse más ansioso.

 

—Chris… — le llamó Robert, entre gemidos y su respiración pesada, luchando contra los amarres y arqueándose todo lo posible sobre la cama — Si sigues me voy a correr — revolvió su cabeza sobre la almohada, casi desesperado, así que Chris se detuvo, retirando su boca y dejando caer la polla ahora empapada de saliva.

—Aun no queremos eso — estuvo de acuerdo — Me falta disfrutarte más — se relamió los labios mirándole, de nuevo sintiendo la necesidad de calmar un poco la presión en su entrepierna, apretándola con la palma de su mano.

—Eres un pervertido — Robert le dijo cuando le miró, sonriéndole, tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Tú me pones así, cariño — Chris comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, bajo la atenta mirada de Downey — Sólo mírate, todo indefenso de piernas abiertas sobre mi cama, dispuesto a dejarte hacer todo lo que quiera.

—Dios, Chris. En serio eres un pervertido.

—Y te encanta — le sonrió maliciosamente, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior y quedar finalmente desnudo.

 

Caminó hasta donde la botella del lubricante estaba, la tomó y volvió a su lugar frente a Robert, sin que éste le haya quitado su mirada de encima en cada movimiento. Tomó del lubricante y con uno de sus dedos empapados rodeó la entrada, burlándose de Robert al sólo dejar suaves caricias. Podía sentir cómo se contraía ansiando que continuara, y también podía ver cómo Robert se mordía los labios queriendo calmar esa ansiedad. Chris sabía que Robert no le rogaría, no se permitiría hacerlo, y de cualquier modo Chris no estaba esperando aquello para continuar, él mismo quería más. Hundió uno de sus dedos con facilidad, sintiendo cómo aquel culo lo chupaba en seguida. Pronto metió un segundo dedo, con el que Robert jadeó e intentó elevar más su cadera. Chris sonrió al mirarlo y sentir lo caliente que estaba, y cómo su interior temblaba deseoso a cada movimiento de sus dedos. Cuando el tercer dedo estaba dentro y llevaba unos movimientos, la erección de Robert saltó a la vez que intentó juntar sus muslos y gimió con más fuerza. Chris sonrió maliciosamente al ver a su pareja retorcerse tanto como el amarre le permitía. Los ojos miel estaban semi-cerrados, pero todavía seguía mirándole, esperando por él. Chris aguantó más, el tiempo necesario para preparar adecuadamente a Robert.

Una vez Robert estuvo listo, y Chris cubrió con lubricante su erección, acercó más sus cuerpos, se inclinó un poco y fue penetrándolo. Chris colocó sus manos sobre el colchón, a cada lado de la cabeza de Robert, dejando sus rostros juntos, mirando de cerca cómo Robert cerró los párpados junto con un gemido cuando Evans estuvo completamente dentro. Chris también podía ver la tensión en los músculos, luchando por querer moverse con toda libertad. Él mismo estaba jadeando sobre el rostro de su pareja, sintiendo cómo las paredes internas se contraían queriendo ajustarse a la invasión, sintiendo ahora algo más grueso que tres dedos, y también llegando más profundo. Chris le dio un momento, sin moverse, y mientras Robert seguía con ojos cerrados, paseó la punta de su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos, a lo que Downey pudo responder asomando su propia lengua. Chris no perdió oportunidad; chupó los labios, también chupó la lengua, la acarició con la propia y la entrelazó, jugando a su antojo, lo que fuera para calmar la ansiedad de comenzar a moverse. Pero cuando los gemidos de Robert se escucharon como casi sollozos. Chris supo que ya había sido suficiente de espera.

El primer empuje fue duro, y entonces ya no pudo parar. Se sentía como si ya hubiese esperado demasiado, así que sus embestidas fueron rápidas y duras, queriendo sólo calmar su deseo. Chris jadeaba fuertemente, Robert gemía ruidosamente. Por un momento temió que lo estuviera lastimando, pero no había dicho su palabra de seguridad, tampoco le pidió que parara, entonces él continuó. Todavía era rudo en sus embestidas, sus bolas golpeaban en el culo de Robert, el sonido era casi doloroso, pero para él estaba bien, se sentía increíble, y Robert sólo gemía e intentaba retorcerse. Chris centro su mirada en el rostro de Downey, vio cómo revolvía de nuevo desesperadamente la cabeza en la almohada, y que cuando intentaba abrir los párpados sólo ponía los ojos en blanco.

Chris se acomodó ahora en sus antebrazos, haciendo que quedaran más juntos, como si pudiese inmovilizar más a Robert, para seguir tomándolo a su antojo, sin que éste pudiera imponerle algo, como si por el momento Robert no fuese más que un juguete para su placer. Chris soltó un profundo gemido ante el pensamiento que cruzó en su cabeza, ahora él cerrando los párpados, dando embestidas más profundas, hundiéndose tanto como podía en el agujero caliente y apretado de Robert. Dios, amaba cómo ese culo le tomaba, amaba cómo Robert gemía, cómo se retorcía, cómo sus ojos a veces se llenaban de lágrimas. Amaba que le haya permitido hacerle esto. Sólo mirarle así, abierto para él, tomando todo lo que Chris le quisiera dar.

 

—Eres tan bueno — gimió sobre la oreja de Robert, a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos para tocar la erección que había quedado desatendida.

—No, no — Robert le pidió, entre desesperados gemidos, abriendo lo más que pudo sus ojos para mirarle. Chris casi se congela. ¿Robert quería que parara? Pero la palabra de seguridad seguía sin aparecer.

—Me detendré sólo con tu palabra de seguridad — le recordó, sin dejarse de mover. Robert sólo negó con la cabeza, así que Chris entendió que no era eso.

—Si me sigues tocando no dudaré mucho más — advirtió Robert, a eso se había referido entonces. Chris sonrió.

—Yo tampoco lo haré, te sientes tan bien — se acercó a dejarle un besito en su mejilla, aunque seguía penetrándole con la misma fuerza, y su mano seguía envolviendo la erección — ¿O es porque quieres correrte sólo de sentirme dentro de ti? ¿Hmm? Puedes terminar así, ¿verdad?

—Yo…, puedo hacerlo — respondió con dificultad, por sus gemidos ahogados y por las sacudidas de cada fuerte embestida — Pero quiero que me toques.

—Lo que quieras, amor.

 

La botella de lubricante había quedado en la cama, así que fue fácil tomarla y mojar su mano para masturbar mejor a Robert. Chris no había mentido, también estaba cerca, y fue más seguro para él cuando Downey comenzó a contraerse más, sin dejar de hacer esos sonidos deliciosos, perdiéndose en el placer. No tardó mucho en correrse en la mano de Chris, apretando más en su interior. Chris se dejó caer más en Robert, apenas sosteniéndose con una mano y llevando la otra a tocar por los mulos, sintiendo el amarre grueso de la soga, y bajo éste los músculos tensos. Hundió su rostro en la garganta de Robert, sintiendo su piel caliente, su respiración pesada y su pulso ir rápido a pesar de haber terminado ya. Pero Chris seguía sobre él, dentro de él, _usándolo_ a su antojo. De nuevo ese pensamiento le golpeó, haciendo que sus embestidas fueran sin ritmo pero manteniéndose profundas. Unos golpes más duros en el culo de Robert, y Chris gimió alto mientras se corría.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre el pecho de Robert mientras sentía todavía el placer recorrerle, moviendo su cadera apenas perceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que todavía su pareja lo sintiera.

 

—Me aplastas — Robert le dijo, en un quejido.

—Lo siento — se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que era demasiado pesado para dejar caer su peso muerto sobre Robert. Se incorporó, pero todavía sin salir de él, y así le echó un vistazo más. El cuerpo de Robert estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, en su rostro y cuello había un rubor, sus labios estaban rojos, sus ojos parecían cansados, su pene manchada con su corrida ya estaba suave, la piel alrededor de los amarres se veía irritada — Te ves hermoso así.

—¿Sólo así? — le preguntó fingiéndose ingenuo, pero en su tono permanecía una chispa traviesa.

—Como sea te vez increíble, en cualquier situación — aclaró, pero le dio una sonrisa perversa — Pero mucho más cuando estoy dentro de ti.

—Cada vez eres más sinvergüenza. ¡Dios! — exclamó, desviando un momento su mirada. Chris sólo sonrió más al ver a Robert avergonzando, aunque claro que éste no lo iba a aceptar — Mejor apúrate a quitarme esto que ya no siento mis piernas.

 

Lo que siguió fue que Chris obedeció; se deshizo de los amarres, para enseguida limpiar a ambos con toallitas húmedas. Quedaron en la cama mientras Chris masajeaba las piernas de Robert, intentando relajarlo de nuevo, llenándolo de besitos y palabras amorosas, agradeciéndole el momento, e internamente ansioso por lo demás que irían compartiendo juntos.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que sería bueno saber si les ha gustado :D El que la historia sea actualizada depende de ustedes, como dije al principio, con sus peticiones es como voy haciendo los capítulos, por lo que si no hay ninguna, pues no hay nada qué escribir. Por ejemplo, antes me decían “quiero leer que lo hagan en un lugar público”, “quiero algo más rudo”, “Robert con falda”, “algo con rol de secuestro”, etc., (todo esto que puse de ejemplo fueron cosas que ya pidieron y escribí). 
> 
> Sólo tomaré en cuenta las peticiones que dejen en comentario aquí en el fic (ya sea en cualquiera de las plataformas donde publico: ao3 o amor-yaoi). De haber más de una petición, se decidirá por votación cuál va primero y cuál después (la votación sí sería en mi página de FB: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/). 
> 
> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
